Home Legacy
by Baekbooty
Summary: [CHAPT 6 UP!] Suho pikir ia harus tinggal bersama calon pembeli agar mendapatakan penghuni yang tepat untuk rumahnya. Bersama 10 monster dan 1 calon suami. Siapakah yang berhasil mendapatkan rumah warisan itu? EXO OT12 / SULAY/CHANBAEK-PEDO/HUNHAN-INCEST/KAISOO/KRISTAO/CHENMIN-KID/YAOI/OOC
1. Chapter 1

**HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hope you enjoy it!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HYUNG! KAU DIMANA?"

"HYUNG! JIKA KAU MELIHATKU, ANGKAT TANGANMU'

"HYUNG!"

Dan lebih banyak lagi teriakan dengan kata 'HYUNG'.

"SUHO HYUNG!"

"SUHOOO!"

Juga 'SUHO'.

Suho semakin bergegas menutup pintu loteng dibawah kakinya. Ia berjalan mengendap-endap mengabaikan teriakan yang bersahutan dibawah sana. Paru-parunya masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah diantara pengabnya udara kotor ruangan itu.

Sempit, gelap, dengan debu dan kardus dimana-mana. Tidak ada tempat yang lebih buruk dari itu. Ia tadinya berniat untuk mencoba bersembunyi diruang bawah tanah. Itu adalah tempat dimana anak-anaknya - _C_ _hampagne_ _Sparkling Wine_ \- sedang hibernasi. Tapi ia tidak sungguh-sungguh mengenai itu karena, well.. salah satu monster -begitulah cara Suho menyebut calon pembelinya- itu sangat menggilai anaknya.

Siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyungsoo, si sepupunya yang tidak berguna.

Suho mencibir, 'pembeli adalah raja'? Orang asing mana yang menciptakan istilah itu? Ia bahkan berniat untuk memberikan istilah itu sedikit reformasi jika ia menceritakannya pada anaknya bersama Yixing kelak.

 **'Pembeli adalah monster dan calon pembeli adalah parasit'**

Terdengar lebih baik bukan?

Suho menajamkan pendengarannya saat telinganya mendengar langkah kaki yang menuju arahnya.

Seperti _D_ _éj_ _a vu_ , mengingat bahwa ia pernah merasakan langkah ringan itu. Langkah yang begitu pelan namun mengintimidasi. Langkah yang selalu membuat tengkuknya meremang. Langkah yang hanya dimiliki..

"Apa kau menemukannya?"

Park Chanyeol.

Bukan. Tentu saja bukan Park Chanyeol melainkan-

Ia meneguk ludahnya kasar. Mencoba melihat sesuatu yang terjadi dibawah sana melalui celah pintu loteng. Melihatnya perlahan sembari melantunkan kalimat penenang untuk jantungnya.

Namun persis seperti dugaannya. Dimana ada Park Chanyeol disitu ada si -psikopat- Byun.

-Ya, si psikopat Byun.

Suho tenjengkang kebelakang membuat tangan sialannya tak sengaja menyenggol beberapa kardus dibelakangnya. Suara debuman keras pun tak terelakkan.

Ia menahan nafasnya, ia bersumpah psikopat kecil itu baru saja menyeringai ke arahnya. Ia mengumpat, bagaimana bisa kriminal jangkung -Chanyeol- itu memutuskan untuk memelihara anak kecil sinting itu. Oh, nampaknya ia lupa jika sesekali ia juga mengolok Chanyeol dengan sebutan sinting.

 _'Cih, orang sinting memang seharusnya dengan orang sinting'_ batinnya _._

"Suara apa itu?" suara lain terdengar menyahuti. Itu Kris si calon aktor, salah satu monster menyebalkan yang juga berusaha mendapatkan rumahnya.

Well, selain Kris, Chanyeol juga Baekhyun, masih ada lima monster lagi yang berjuang untuk memperebutkan rumahnya.

Ada Kyungsoo, yang Suho bilang sepupu tidak berguna yang menggilai anak-anaknya. Ia heran, kenapa sepupunya itu begitu menginginkan rumah warisan yang menjadi bagiannya. Dan yang lebih membuatnya penasaran adalah keinginan Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan warisan miliknya, sedangkan Kyungsoo sendiri mendapatkan berhektar-hektar perkebunan. Kyungsoo bahkan rela menjual perkebunan luas itu untuk menebus warisan miliknya.

Ia patut waspada bukan?

Mungkin saja Kyungsoo tahu letak harta karun dirumah itu.

Lalu ada Kim Jongin, ia lebih dikenal dengan sebutan Kai. Seorang model majalah dewasa yang sedang mengasingkan diri dari fitnah -Jongin menyebutnya seperti itu- menghamili salah satu staf laki-laki.

 _Heol_ , Suho berharap Yixing lebih beruntung dengan _male pregnant_ seperti laki-laki hamil yang tidak disebutkan namanya itu.

Ia tidak perlu repot-repot untuk mengadopsi anak hanya karena mereka pasangan _gay_ kan?

Baiklah, kita beralih pada Tao. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Mahasiswa pertukaran dari China yang sedang mencari tempat tinggal. Karena pria panda itu memiliki rencana untuk menetap di Korea.

Suho pikir ia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Tao. Tidak saat Tao sendiri. Panda manis itu akan menjadi beruang liar saat berada dalam situasi yang tidak bisa dijelaskan bersama Kris.

Oh ya Kris? Tepatnya Wu Kris. Tiang listrik yang mengaku calon aktor yang tak kunjung menandatangani kontrak. Suho tidak tahu alasan Kris ingin membeli rumahnya. Tapi yang jelas Kris tetaplah salah satu koleksi monster menyebalkan dirumahnya. Pria jangkung itu bersembunyi dibalik topeng China-Canada yang mempesona dengan doktrin _cool_.

Satu-satunya orang yang membuatnya bangkrut selain Chanyeol yang menduduki peringkat satu. Tidak secara teknis, karena tangan Tao adalah bomnya.

Berikutnya, Sehun. Kembar identik dari Oh Luhan. Suho pikir tidak ada yang menakutkan dari Oh Sehun, hanya saja muka tembok itu memiliki _brother complex_ terhadap Luhan. Tapi saat ia tak sengaja mendengar desahan Luhan dari kamar mereka kemarin lusa, Suho yakin Sehun juga memiliki cinta untuk Luhan.

Sekarang ia tahu kenapa saudara kembar itu melarikan diri dan berniat untuk membeli rumahnya.

Apa lagi?

Tentu saja membuat anak tanpa diketahui orang tua mereka.

Suho bertaruh, Itu adalah hubungan paling tidak normal selain hubungan sesama jenisnya dengan Yixing.

Setelah Oh Sehun maka Oh Luhan. Ia menyebutnya Sehun versi wanita meskipun pada kenyataannya Luhan adalah pria. Ia sedikit menyimpan dendam pribadi dengan Luhan. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja Luhan jauh lebih menyebalkan dari kembarannya. Pria cantik itu sungguh berkelakuan seperti wanita dengan omong kosong _'manly'_ yang menguar dari bibir sexynya.

Oke, lupakan dua kata terakhir atau Yixing akan menceraikannya detik ini.

Ehm, sebenarnya mereka bahkan belum bertukar cincin.

Bicara tentang cincin membuatnya teringat dengan Park Chanyeol. Si kriminal sinting yang menerobos masuk jendelanya untuk mencuri koleksi _Buccellati_ milik neneknya kemudian menjualnya dan mendapatkan uang untuk membeli rumah baru.

Suho pikir dirinya telah gila saat menawarkan rumahnya pada pencuri sekelas Chanyeol. Akibatnya saat ia menunjukkan kamar Chanyeol, pria itu mengekorinya dengan kantung celana yang bergemericik dengan belasan cincin _Buccellati_.

Oh well, jadi intinya adalah Park Chanyeol akan menebus rumah itu dengan uang dari mencuri rumah itu.

Itu bukan salah satu dari negosiasi. Tapi karena Park Chanyeol sinting maka Suho segera merogoh saku itu dan menendang bokong namja tinggi itu untuk kemudian melanjutkan tidurnya yang terjeda.

Setelah Kyungsoo, Jongin, Tao, Kris, Sehun, Luhan, dan Chanyeol masih ada satu lagi. Ia tidak mau membahas mengenai ini tapi akan lebih baik jika kau tahu. Sebenarnya Suho hanya sedikit takut. Satu lagi monster yang bahkan lebih mengerikan dari monster lainnya. Suho menyebutnya si psikopat Byun.

Lebih tepatnya Byun Baekhyun. Ia tidak tahu dari mana anak itu datang. Ia juga tidak yakin jika anak itu berniat membeli rumahnya.

Ayolah, dia hanya anak kecil dengan seragam JHS yang tiba-tiba mengikutinya. Selain wajah _freak-_ nya, kantong itu sangat dipertanyakan, oke!

Huh! Lihat! Betapa banyaknya monster dirumahnya. Mengingat itu hanya bisa membuat kepalanya pening. Ia pikir rencana untuk memilih pembeli yang tepat untuk menjaga rumah warisan neneknya adalah ide yang mengesankan.

Oh tentu saja, sangat mengesankan hingga ia tidak punya opsi lain sekarang.

Ia berpikir akan melajutkan rencananya hingga batas waktu terakhir sebelum sekretaris WYF Corp. menelponnya untuk bernegosiasi.

Ia rasa ia tidak harus memilih salah satu monster dirumahnya untuk menjaga rumah warisan itu. Mereka semua sangat meragukan kau tahu?

Tapi keberuntungan tidak semudah itu melintas.

Salah satu dari monster dirumahnya -tepatnya Luhan- membuka pintu kamarnya bahkan sebelum ia mengatakan 'ya' pada negosiasi itu. Pada akhirnya ia tidak punya pilihan yang lebih aman dari lari dan bersembunyi.

Sungguh pelik. Suho menghembuskan nafas kasar. Sangat kasar.

"S-suara apa lagi itu? A-apa rumah ini berhantu?"

Ia mengintip Kris yang meraba tengkuknya. Sekeras itukah hembusan nafasnya hingga Kris mendengarnya? Atau mungkin tidak juga, Suho ingat tangan Kris yang mungkin bisa menyentuh atap. Oke, itu adalah kenyataannya.

 _'Ya. Rumah ini berhantu. Sekarang angkat kakimu dari lantaiku!'_

Ia mulai merasa sesak didalam sana.

"GUYS! CEPAT KEMARI!"

Suho menepuk dahinya tidak habis pikir, _'Apa? Kenapa? Kenapa kau memanggil mereka semua? Kau hanya perlu angkat kaki dari sini agar aku bisa keluar sekarang juga idiot. Dasar naga jelek!'_

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Chanyeol, _'Dan kau Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Apa telinga lebarmu tidak terganggu? Atau apa kau takut karena tiang listrik itu berguru wushu pada Tao? Oh ayolah, pukul saja tiang itu. PUKUL TIANG ITU UNTUKKU TIANG! Oh kau juga tiang kan?'_

Hening. Suho merasa idiot saat umpatan dalam diamnya tidak mempengaruhi Chanyeol sama sekali.

Ia menghela nafas, kali ini ia melihat Kris yang tidak berkoak lagi, _'Baiklah, jika kau memukulnya, aku akan..'_

Suho mengernyit, _'Aku akan.. aku.. akan.. tidak akan menyebutmu tiang lagi. Tapi aku masih boleh menyebutmu sinting kan?'_

Kejadian selanjutnya yang terlihat dari celah sempit itu adalah Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Kris membuat tiang itu tenjungkal kedepan.

Suho terkikik, _'Ya, aku akan menyebutmu sinting'_

Suara derap langkah mendekat menginterupsi kebahagiaan sementaranya. Hal paling mengerikan yang ia tangkap adalah tidak hanya satu, melainkan banyak sekali derap langkah.

Banyak sekali dan mendekat.

BANYAK SEKALI DERAP LANGKAH DAN MENDEKAT.

Suho akan tamat sekarang, satu monster saja sudah cukup membuatnya frustasi. Apa lagi tujuh monster. Baiklah enam monster dewasa dan satu psikopat cilik. Sehun adalah monster termalas yang sedikit memberinya keuntungan.

Suho mundur kebelakang berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik kardus-kardus sialannya.

Tidak benar-benar sialan karena ia bisa bersembunyi didalamnya. Bukankah itu ide yang bagus?

Kalaupun si Byun - _psycho-_ Baekhyun sudah melihatnya diloteng, monster itu juga tidak akan berpikir untuk menemukan tubuhnya yang bersembunyi dalam kardus tidak berguna.

Setidaknya ia masih harus hidup untuk mengajarkan anaknya -bersama Yixing- cara meminum wine dengan sempurna beberapa tahun mendatang.

"Ada apa? Apa kau sudah menemukan Suho Hyung?" Kyungsoo memulai.

Oh ya, Suho sudah menduganya, semua monsternya mungkin sedang berkumpul untuk membicarakan eksekusi matinya. Kecuali Sehun tentu saja.

 _'Tak bisakah kalian mendiskusikan eksekusiku ditempat lain? Jangan membicarakan kematianku dibawah kakiku keparat!'_

"Mana mungkin tiang ini bisa menemukan Suho hyung?" Tao mencibir.

Setelah Kyungsoo kemudian Tao.

Suho mengabsen monsternya dengan jari-jarinya meskipun ia tahu pada akhirnya semua jarinya akan menjentik dengan penjumlahan tujuh.

"Diam kau panda! Aku sedang tidak ingin berdebat denganmu"

Suho menjentikkan jari tengahnya menandai kehadiran Kris.

" _Cih_ " Tao.

Suho mengurut dahinya, Tao dan Kris akan menjadi sangat menyebalkan dalam berdebat. Tidakkah 21 piring di dapurnya belum cukup. Jangan vas koleksinya. refleks Tao pada benda disekitarnya sangat berfungsi jika itu menyangkut perdebatannya dengan Kris.

Ia sudah mengatakannya bukan? tangan Tao adalah bomnya dan jeritan benda pecah adalah ledakannya.

Ia memohon dalam hati, semoga vas di lantai dua tidak membutuhkan lem saat ia turun manti.

Itu pun jika ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bernafas.

"Jadi, dimana Suho hyung?" itu Jongin.

Satu lagi monster yang masuk dalam hitungan jarinya.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana Suho hyung. Kenapa kalian bertanya padaku?" Kris menimpali.

Bagus. Suho tertawa dalam hati. Ia masih dalam kategori aman saat ini.

"Lalu untuk apa kau memanggil Luhan?" itu.. Sehun?

Suho mengerutkan alisnya, Sehun ikut berpartisipasi? Mungkin langit akan runtuh setelah ini. Seingatnya, Sehun adalah orang termalas didunia meskipun itu adalah bicara. Ia harusnya tidak lupa jika Sehun hanya akan bersemangat pada Luhan.

Tapi.. Suho mengumpat. Ia akan merencanakan balas dendam yang menyakitkan untuk Luhan nanti. Ia yakin pasti 'si manusia setengah laki-laki' itu yang memprofokasi Sehun.

 _'Dasar Oh Luhan bitch!'_

Karena Oh Luhan ia harus menambah dua jari. Hey, dimana ada Luhan pasti disampingnya ada Oh Sehun. Jadi, sekalipun Luhan belum menyerukan suaranya, ia yakin Luhan saat ini pasti sedang bergelayut manja pada lengan Oh Sehun.

Ah, ia jadi merindukan tangan Yixing yang selalu menggenggam tangannya.

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalian kalau.. rumah ini.." Kris berbicara dengan sedikit dramatis.

Suho mencibir, ia tidak tahu bahwa Kris akan banyak bicara seperti saat ini. Covernya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan hal yang sama.

Menggelikan.

"Bilang saja kau ingin mencari perhatian"

Ia menghela nafas pasrah. Dimana ada Kris dan Tao disitu ada perdebatan dan pecahan.

"Yak! Panda, diam dulu. Dengarkan aku biacara. Jadi sebenarnya.. rumah ini.. ber-han-tu"

Hening.

Terlampau hening.

Hingga hanya terdengar grusak-grusuk dari loteng.

Suho sedang menahan tawanya yang hampir saja meledak. Tubuhnya bergetar membuat suara-suara aneh yang terdengar disela keheningan.

Ia pikir itu hanya lelucon. Tapi ternyata itu adalah lelucon yang sangat lucu.

Seharusnya Kris menjadi calon komedian bukannya menjadi calon aktor.

Tiang listrik itu sungguh idiot.

"Kalian dengar itu?" suara Kris segera menghentikan aksinya.

"Oh sekarang kau ingin mengambil rumah ini dengan tipuan lapukmu?"

"APA? Yak! Panda, aku tidak-"

"Aku sudah menemukan Suho ahjussi"

Suara lain menginterupsi. Suho tidak yakin, tapi merasakan betapa dingin kalimat yang keluar itu membuatnya seketika merinding.

Ia melupakan si psikopat Byun rupanya.

"Benarkah? Dimana?" Chanyeol menyahuti. Ya, tentu saja. Baekhyun hanya akan menurut pada Chanyeol.

Byun Baekhyun dan Park Chanyeol. Ia menambah dua jarinya. Ia meringis melihat delapan jarinya. Lengkap sudah.

"Bahkan anak kecil saja lebih berguna daripada kau"

Selalu saja. Bahkan terdengar dengan jelas jika setiap sindiran Tao selalu tertuju untuk Kris.

"Yak!"

Mereka memang seperti anjing dan kucing saat bertemu.

Kucing dan tikus juga tidak terlalu buruk.

"Sudahlah jangan bertengkar!"

Benarkan? Luhan akhirnya bersuara. Suho mendengus.

"Sehun benar" Jongin menyetujui.

"Aku Luhan"

"Oh ya, kau Luhan" Jongin kembali menyetujui.

Well, sebenarnya yang membedakan Sehun dan Luhan hanya suaranya. Wajah mereka mirip hampir seperti kembar identik karena mereka memang kembar identik. Suara Sehun sedikit lebih berat.

Sejujurnya masih ada cara lain yang membedakan mereka, yaitu tinggi. Sehun sedikit lebih tinggi dari Luhan. Tapi Suho tidak akan menggunakan cara ini untuk membedakan mereka karena.. ehm..

Baik Sehun ataupun Luhan. Mereka lebih tinggi dari Suho.

Itu akan sangat menghinanya sebagai pria yang lebih _manly_ dari Oh Luhan.

"Jadi, Baekhyunnie, dimana Suho hyung?"

Suho mendesis, Kyungsoo sangat perhatian padanya.

"Ruang bawah tanah"

 _DEG_

Telinganya sedang tidak bermasalah kan? Suho jelas melihat seringai Baekhyun yang menatapnya tadi. Dan ruang bawah tanah?

Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang. Tidak bisa ia pungkiri jika ia sangat mengkhawatirkan anak-anaknya. Kyungsoo bisa saja menghabiskan lima botol dalam sekali teguk.

Jika saja anak-anaknya tidak membutuhkan bertahun-tahun untuk fermentasi ia sudah pasti akan menjejalkannya pada mulut Kyungsoo kemudian mendapatkan uang tanpa harus menjual rumah warisan neneknya.

"Bagus! Ayo kesana kemudian tidur dengan perut kenyang"

Chanyeol mengatakan apa tadi?

Perut kenyang?

Suho menghela nafas pasrah. Ada baiknya jika monster-monster itu merampok puluhan _Champagne_ _Sparkling Wine_ koleksinya daripada merampok satu nyawanya.

Gemuruh langkah menjauh mengiringi ucapan selamat tinggalnya pada anak-anaknya. Suho berjanji tidak akan mengimpor anggur dengan varietas _premiére cru_ lagi agar tidak ada siapapun yang bisa menikmati _wine_ -nya. Tidak lidahnya atau lidah siapapun.

Ck. Bahkah saat ia memutuskan untuk menjual rumahnya, gaya hidup mewahnya masih saja membekas dengan nyata.

.

.

.

Detik berlalu menjemput menit seperti semestinya. Suho merasakan tubuhnya sedikit menggigil. Mungkin itu adalah sinyal untuknya keluar dari persembunyian. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya ragu, sunyi dibawah pijakan telapak kakinya tidak menjamin keadaan yang aman. Tapi cacing-cacing yang mengaung dari ABS sexynya meluluhkan segalanya.

Tunggu. Apa dia memiliki ABS?

Sebenarnya kita semua juga tahu jawabannya.

Jadi.. hanya ada satu hal yang sudah ia patenkan. Ia tidak ingin melewatkan makan malam.

Suho membawa tubuhnya keluar dari kardus itu, mengucap terima kasih pada benda kotak itu sebelum terhuyung-huyung menuju pintu loteng karena kakinya yang kesemutan. Tangannya bergetar entah kekurangan karbohidrat atau ketakutan.

Suho bersyukur saat melihat tangga dibawahnya menapak dengan sempurna pada lantai.

Satu langkah turun..

Seringainya melebar.

Dua langkah turun..

Alisnya menukik tajam.

Tiga langkah turun..

Ia merasakan hawa dingin yang mulai meraba kulitnya.

Empat langkah turun..

Entah angin mana yang membawa aura dingin Byun Baekhyun.

Lima langkah turun..

"Hai Suho Ahjussi!"

Suho mengernyit, "Eoh?"

Matanya melebar.

BYUN FREAK BAEK BASTARD HYUN

Hanya dua langkah lagi kemudian kakinya akan menapak lantai. Namun harapan hanyalah harapan. Telapak kakinya yang bergetar justru menyandarkan punggungnya pada lantai yang dingin.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!

Ia meringis menatap monster-monster yang mengerubunginya dengan tatapan menusuk.

GOD DAMN IT

"Oh H-hai, anak-anak!"

.

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

 **Hai everyone..**

 **iLaa disini. Masih ingat? Baru ganti penname. heheh..**

 **Oke, bagaimana? Adakah yg tertarik?** **Yixing, Xiumin, Chen akan ada di chapter depan. And jangan lupa k** **asih kritik dan saran dikotak review ya..**

 **Last, see ya~**

 **Mari Saling Menghargai^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suho hanyalah salah satu diantara jutaan pria beruntung yang terlahir dari keluarga ber-uang. Ia tinggal bersama neneknya sebelum wanita tua itu meninggal awal musim dingin tahun lalu. Jangan tanyakan dimana orang tuanya, karena Ayah dan Ibunya telah menjemput maut bahkan sebelum keluarga mereka sempat merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke-9. Saat itu ia masih terlalu muda untuk menyimpan dendam pada badan agung kapal terbang.

Meski orang tuanya hanya akan tinggal tidak lebih dari empat hari dalam satu bulan, tapi Suho bisa menangkap cinta tulus disetiap _sk_ _ype_ mereka. Saat itu Suho harus mulai terbiasa dengan satu bulan penuh tanpa orang tua, satu tahun tanpa orang tua, dan selamanya tanpa orang tua.

Ia terpuruk, sungguh. Namun neneknya datang, membelai rambutnya, dan menumpahinya kasih sayang berwujud uang. Hidupnya kemudian dipermudah dengan kertas-kertas itu. Dan ia memanfaatkannya dengan baik sama halnya pangeran kaya lainnya. Menarik ulur apapun untuk kepuasan batinnya. Belanja, bersenang-senang, dan menabur uangnya pada mereka yang berminat mengeruknya. Hanya saja ia bukan pria baik hati yang akan menyedekahkan hartanya pada orang miskin atau pengemis. Ia justru tertarik untuk menyumbangkan uangnya pada si penyedia kesenangan. Seperti membayar seonggok sahabat atau menyogok beberapa teman kencan.

Semua berjalan begitu datar sebelum dua komplikasi muncul dan menginvasi hidupnya ditahun ke-25. Satu, kartu kreditnya -neneknya- mati, yang berarti ia harus menyamun dengan kedua tangannya sendiri. Kedua, jantungnya yang berdebar pada seorang pria China bernama Zhang Yixing.

Ia mencoba mengambil jawaban yang tepat untuk dua polemik itu. Seperti menjabat sebagai CEO, menggenggam banyak uang, tetap menjadi orang kaya, dan menawarkan lamaran pada pria China. Ia bersyukur, neneknya mewariskan saham terbesar untuknya.

Namun, seperti yang seharusnya, penyakit yang menerjang pengusaha pemula sepertinya adalah orientasi pengembangan bisnis yang urakan hingga tak menyisakan uang untuk ditimbun. Pikiran awamnya berharap akan berkembangnya perusahaan, tapi yang ia dapat justru kekurangan modal produksi. Seandainya ia mengoperasionalkan perusahaan seperti sebelum neneknya meninggal, ia mungkin masih memperoleh beberapa _won_. Tapi kata 'seandainya' hanya omong kosong setelah umpan 'menyesal'.

Pada akhirnya, Suho hanya bisa menyerahkan buah kekacauannya pada sepupunya yang lain. Namanya, Choi Siwon, selaku pemegang saham terbesar setelahnya. Ia kemudian memutuskan mengambil cuti untuk meluruskan pikirannya. Itu adalah frasa lain dari istilah melarikan diri dari masalah, kalau boleh jujur.

Suho memang pengecut, ia tidak membantah itu. Tapi setidaknya ia masih mengantongi keinginan untuk memperbaiki keadaan. Suho tahu jika Siwon meminjam uang pada Bank untuk menimbun biaya produksi yang kosong. Dan untuk mengganti hutang Bank yang sangat bernilai itu, ia bertekad untuk menjual rumah warisan neneknya, tempat tinggalnya selama 26 tahun ini, juga tempat yang hanya mengenang memori-memorinya bersama orang-orang tercintanya.

Harga rumah itu bisa saja membuat bisnisnya naik daun karena nominal yang tidak bisa dibilang main-main. Rumah mewah yang mengadaptasi arsitertur Eropa bergaya renaisance. Memiliki dua lantai dengan tinggi yang menjulang. Langit-langit dan dindingnya ditambal dengan lukisan yang bernilai seni tinggi. Selain itu, rumah itu tidak banyak menggunakan permainan warna dan hampir semua elemen rumah itu menjadi bagian dekorasi yang artistik. Lengkap dengan keberadaan loteng dan ruang bawah tanah yang berisi puluhan botol _wine_. Sungguh anggun bersama halaman hijau yang membentang untuk mengelilinginya.

Sangat mampu untuk mengganti hutang Bank bukan?

Tapi karena rumah itu adalah rumah yang sangat berharga untuknya, akhirnya keputusan untuk menyeleksi beberapa orang yang ia pikir cukup pantas untuk mendapatkannya adalah pilihan yang sempurna. Ia hanya sedikit parno jika tiba-tiba rumah yang hangat akan kasih sayang itu akan berakhir menjadi sarang para _bitch_ atau bisnis menjijikkan dengan _dollar_ yang mengguyur licin.

Suho menggeleng kepalanya, tragedi kemarin malam membuat pikirannya terguncang. Dan lamunannya semakin melumer kemana-mana. Mungkin ia akan menolak tawaran sekretaris WYF Corp. kemarin. Meskipun jumlah yang ditawarkan sanggup meneteskan liurnya hingga kering, namun ia jelas masih mengasihani otak dan tubuhnya. Ia tidak berharap akan otak yang digentayangi oleh kebringasan monster-monsternya seperti saat ia menjebak dirinya sendiri diloteng pengap sepuluh jam yang lalu. Dan itu juga akan berakibat pada tubuhnya. Tidak sejalan dengan putaran otaknya merupakan persoalan yang rumit.

Lagipula jika ia menyetujui negosiasi itu, lalu untuk apa ia memelihara beberapa monster selama ini?

Memeras orang miskin sepertinya?

Alasan yang logis.

Satu lagi kemungkinan yang terjadi mungkin akan sangat berimbas pada nyawanya. Ia hanya memiliki satu dan Tuhan akan sangat berbaik hati untuk memberinya satu lagi untuk cadangan.

Suho menghela nafas, ia lelah, berpikir. Mungkin lebih tepatnya mengevaluasi. Seharusnya ia menghafalnya diluar kepala, faktanya Luhan bahkan tidak lebih pintar dari si siswa JHS, Byun Baekhyun. Umur anak itu terpaut empat tahun dan semestinya ia dengan lapang dada harus mengakui bahwa pria malang yang bergelung didalam selimutnya, bersama rentang delapan tahunnya dengan Oh Luhan, bahkan lebih bodoh dari si 'tidak lebih pintar' (Read: Suho lebih bodoh dari Luhan). Akibatnya, ia harus menelan sesaknya debu yang berkeliaran diloteng.

Luhan tidak benar-benar mendengar negosiasi itu, pria cantik itu hanya berniat memanggil Suho kalau makan malam sudah siap dan para penumpang sedang menunggu sang _owner_ untuk memimpin do'a sebelum sajian lezat _chef_ Do memenuhi lambung mereka. Tapi dasar Suho yang dengan cepat mengambil kesimpulan sepihak dan menciptakan kegemparan terakhir sebagai penutup dihari itu. Hey, jika kau menyimak ini terus, maka kau akan menghafal kegemparan dirumah ini setiap harinya. Atau bahkan setiap jam, hampir seperti yang terdengar dari dapur dilantai satu pagi ini..

BRAK PRANG PRANGG

Itu kegaduhannya.

"KIM JONGIN! MENJAUH DARI DAPURKU SEKARANG JUGA!"

Itu teriakannya.

"Oh, Hai _hyung_!"

Dan mereka adalah kegemparannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada dapurku?" Suho berujar dengan amat sangat datar.

Sedangkan Jongin, ia berusaha menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik tubuhnya. Sekalipun ia telah menduga kalau Suho sudah pasti tahu perihal sesuatu itu.

Jongin dapat melihat bagaimana hidung Suho bergetar, ia tetap memaksakan senyumnya diantara kesalahannya dengan bau sesuatu yang terbakar.

"Hanya berniat membuat seporsi omelet. Kau tahu, Kyungsoo masih ditempat persembunyiannya" ia mencicit di akhir kalimatnya. Tempat persembunyian yang dimaksudnya adalah didalam kamar dengan selimut yang menggulung tubuh seraya meringkuk lelap.

Jongin bertaruh, ia mendengar gigi Suho bergemelatuk, kedua telinganya memerah, dan tatapannya menajam seiring rahangnya mulai mengeras. Itu bukanlah ekspresi dimana pria itu sedang meredam emosi melainkan mengumpulkan energi alam untuk menambah ledakan emosinya. Ya, kurang lebih seperti itulah yang bisa digambarkan oleh Kim Jongin.

Suho menghirup oksigennya dalam-dalam, "DENGAR KALIAN SEMUA! HANYA KYUNGSOO YANG BOLEH MENYENTUH DAPURKU" matanya menatap Jongin garang membuat nyali pemuda tan itu sedikit menciut, "Keluar!" desisnya.

"Tapi aku sangat lapar _hyung~_ "

 _Aegyo_ bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diharapkan untuk mengambil hati Suho. Fakta tersembunyinya adalah Baekhyun dan Yixing. _Aegyo_ Yixing akan sangat membantu meskipun pria China itu hampir tidak pernah melakukannya. Sedangkan lirikan Byun Baekhyun saja mungkin sudah membuat kakinya lari terbirit-birit. Tapi kenyataannya, Jongin tidak membawa satu ataupun dua dari dua yang disebutkan. Jadi, ia sudah mengantisipasi bagian selanjutnya dari cerita ini. Memanfaatkan telapak tangannya untuk menutup lubang telinganya. Beruntung karena telinganya tidak selebar Chanyeol (?).

"AKU BILANG KELUAR SEKARANG JUGA!"

Jongin menatap Suho skeptis seiring langkahnya mengambil sisi lain dari meja makan. Ia sedang berupaya untuk tidak melewati monster -Suho- yang memblokir sisi lainnya. Mengabaikan bayangan bahwa monster itu mungkin akan melemparinya dengan kursi karena telah memperlihatkan sesuatu yang terbakar itu. Asapnya mulai menguasai udara dan menusuk hidung.

Jongin berlari menjangkau kamarnya, " _Hyung_ , kau jadi mirip Kyungsoo saat sedang PMS"

"KIM CABUL JONGIN!"

Mereka sungguh-sungguh monster dari sudut pandang yang berbeda.

.

.

Setelah kegemparan mengerikan dipagi yang tidak cukup tenang itu, Suho ingat jika ia harus menyambut Yixing. Ah, Yixing adalah virus terbaik untuk _mood_ nya. Sebenarnya pria China itu sudah menginformasikan kedatangannya satu minggu yang lalu. Dan Suho berencana mengadakan jamuan istimewa untuk kekasih yang istimewa pula.

Ugh, hanya dengan mengingat bayangan seorang Zhang Yixing yang tengah tersenyum saja membuatnya tak bisa menyembunyikan kerutan tipis pipinya saat bibirnya terangkat dengan senyuman. Langkahnya bahkan meringan bagai pucuk dandelion yang terseret angin. Bibirnya juga tak pernah benar-benar berhenti dengan siulan pelan, mungkin efek samping dari populasi kupu-kupu yang menggelitik perutnya.

Suho bahkan tidak lagi menaruh minat pada rumahnya yang mungkin sedang memekik meminta tolong.

Maniknya kini hanya terfokus pada _hangul_ karya Kyungsoo. Dikertas itu terbaca jamur, sawi, daging, cabe, garam, lada hitam, apel, dan lebih banyak lagi sayuran, rempah-rempah, dan buah.

Bisa dikatakan ia beruntung pagi ini -coret untuk bagian omelet Jongin yang hangus- karena teriakannya mampu menjungkalkan Kyungsoo dari kasurnya. Akhirnya ia bisa meminta -dengan paksa- resep ala Kyungsoo dan berbelanja. Setidaknya ia bisa menghindari acara sarapan bersama delapan monster.

Suho mengelus perut kenyangnya. Setelah menyantap bubur ayam china, ia segera menuju minimarket langganannya. Diskonnya bisa menjadi pertimbangan untuk orang miskin sepertinya, hanya karena minimarket itu adalah milik ibu mantan pacarnya. Anehnya, ibu mantan pacarnya bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Suho sudah memutuskan anak gadisnya satu tahun yang lalu.

Dasar malaikat licik.

Suho mengangguk pasti, tangannya mulai mengambil apapun yang ia pikir memiliki bentuk yang sama seperti yang ada diresep. Tentu saja Kyungsoo juga menuliskan ciri-ciri dari bahan yang ada didaftar. Mungkin lain kali Kyungsoo bisa mempertimbangkan buku sayur bergambar sebagai pemandu Suho.

Kalau bukan karena Yixing, Suho juga mungkin enggan melakukan kegiatan rutin para wanita ini. Ia sudah memiliki Kyungsoo untuk mengatur jadwal makannya, termasuk cemilan. Jika pertanyaannya adalah kenapa ia tidak meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo atau salah satu monster koleksinya maka jawabannya adalah..

"Tidak!"

Ia menggeleng kepalanya, Kyungsoo, Kris, dan Tao ada kelas pagi. Sehun dan Luhan jelas masih berkutat dengan Trigonometri dan ujian masuk universitas. Sedangkan Chanyeol, pria yang akan menjemput tahun ke-24 itu terlalu sibuk untuk mengawasi Baekhyun hingga jam sekolah anak itu selesai. Dan Jongin.. martabatnya terlalu tinggi untuk meminta tolong pada pria 23 tahun itu setelah apa yang ia lakukan beberapa jam yang lalu.

Akhirnya setelah berkutat dengan bahan-bahan yang memanipulasi matanya, ia bisa membawanya pulang untuk disulap Kyungsoo menjadi kudapan lezat. Ia menghabiskan lima jam terlamanya didalam minimarket dengan tiga troli penuh, jumlah yang bahkan melebihi prediksinya. Setelah ini, ia tidak akan berharap untuk menginjakkan alas kakinya disana lagi.

Ia menyimpan barang belanjaannya didalam bagasi sebelum memasuki mobilnya dan memacu roda empat itu dengan kecepatan standar.

Suho memutar kemudinya bersama lantunan lirih dari mulutnya. Ia melakukannya, seperti itu adalah kebiasaannya saat jatuh cinta. Sayangnya, jika itu menyangkut Yixing, ia memang akan melakukannya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Suho kemudian menghentikan mobilnya tepat didepan pintu rumahnya setelah tak kurang dari 30 menit mengendara. Ia menatap mobil lain yang terparkir dihalamannya. _Audi R8_ milik si kembar yang mengartikan keberadaan sang pemilik.

Suho mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, ia mulai membuka bagasi. Bibirnya meringis saat matanya menangkap barang belanjaannya yang menumpuk seperti ia adalah tengkulak.

Apa ia sungguh menghabiskan uangnya untuk mereka?

Sekali lagi nama Zhang Yixing telah mengaburkan pikirannya.

Suho menghela nafas sejenak. Ia sedang berusaha mengeluarkan satu karung beras yang beratnya melibihi kedua tangannya. Alhasil, tangannya justru ikut tertarik bersamaan dengan jatuhnya karung itu. Seharusnya ia lebih sering meluangkan waktunya untuk melatih otot-otot lengannya. Atau mungkin ia bisa meminta tolong pada pemilik sepatu pink yang berdiri tepat didepan karung itu. Oh ya, ia jelas memilih opsi kedua.

Suho mendongak dan menemukan wajah Sehun yang sedang mengulum permen loli.

Dahinya mengerut, sejak kapan Sehun mengemut permen.. loli?

Tapi itu bukanlah pertanyaan berguna, jadi ia segera mengedikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Sehun, tolong bantu aku" pintanya.

" _Hyung_ , aku Luhan"

Suho memutar bola matanya enggan. Seharusnya ia tahu jika itu Luhan, sepatu pink dan lolipop itu sudah cukup membenarkan segalanya. Tapi ketidaksukaannya pada Luhan membuatnya selalu menggeser keberadaan pria cantik itu dengan kembarannya.

Tapi siapa peduli, Luhan atau Sehun, asalkan ia tertolong apa salahnya mencoba, "Oh terserah. Bisa kau membantuku membawa ini ke dapur?"

Luhan menghentikan kulumannya, "Ya, itu akan sangat membantu. Tapi tidak. Kau sudah meminta tolong pada Sehun tadi"

Pria cantik itu melenggang ke dalam rumah dan mengabaikan geraman Suho yang terdengar seperti _Tyrannosaurus_ yang tersandung buruannya.

Mungkin, memang akan selalu ada pengecualian untuk Oh Luhan.

Suho mengumpat sebanyak tangannya mencoba menemukan _angle_ yang tepat untuk mengangkut karung itu. Ia mencoba mengangkat dengan menarik bagian atasnya dan gagal, mengangkatnya dengan memeluk bagian tengahnya namun sekali lagi ia gagal. Terakhir ia mencoba mengangkat bagian bawahnya hanya untuk menyadari kegagalannya yang ketiga.

Ia menghela nafas lelah, belum apa-apa pori-porinya sudah meloloskan satu bulir keringat.

Bermenit-menit setelah pergulatan sepihaknya, ia memutuskan untuk menyeret mundur karung sialan itu. Satu langkah, dua langkah, dan ia menemukan dapurnya dilangkah ke-57. Cukup menguras keringat juga.

Suho kembali menengok pada belanjaannya, pada akhirnya ia menyadari bahwa ia benar-benar harus meminta bantuan. Ia kembali masuk ke rumahnya dan menemukan, entah Sehun atau Luhan tengah duduk disofa seraya menonton TV.

Baiklah, ia tidak akan salah lagi kali ini. Suho mendekat berbekal siasat yang telah terakit dalam otaknya.

"Coba katakan **sesuatu**!"

Suara. Ya, ia memang cerdas.

Tapi tanggapan yang ia dapat justru tarikan salah satu alis orang itu. Mungkin Suho harus mengulangi perintahnya.

"Aish, aku bilang katakan **sesuatu** "

" _Hyung_ , kau mencoba menghinaku karena aku tidak bisa melafalkan huruf 's' dengan benar?"

Suho terdiam bingung, "Apa?"

"Dan kau menyuruhku mengatakan huruf laknat itu diantara empat suku kata. Aku bersumpah itu lebih dari satu huruf 's' _hyung_?"

Dan kini ia menangkap maksudnya.

"Apa? Tidak! Bukan itu maksudku Sehun!"

Namun tidak selambat yang ia duga, karena Sehun tidak membutuhkan penjelasan dari Suho untuk berdiri dan mengurung tubuhnya dikamar, "Aku kecewa padamu _hyung_ " lirihnya dramatis.

"Apa? Yak! Sehun! Aku hanya- Aish! YAK CADEL!" untuk kesekian kalinya Suho kembali mengumpat karena ulah si kembar.

Bahunya kini merosot lesu dalam langkahnya menuju bagasi mobilnya. Suho mengambil belanjaannya dari yang teringan dan memutuskan untuk memindahkannya sendiri ke dapur.

 _Well_ , ingatkan ia untuk menaikkan martabatnya setelah apa yang ia lakukan setelah ini.

Mengemis pertolongan.

Pada Jongin.

Pada Kim Cabul Jongin.

Pada Kim Cabul Jongin yang tengah asyik menusuk-nusuk karung berasnya dengan telunjuk.

 _'DEMI BUTT SEKSI YIXING, CEKIK AKU SEKARANG!'_

Tarik nafas, buang. Tarik lagi, buang lagi.

 _'TIDAK ADAKAH YANG LEBIH BURUK DARI INI?!'_

Suho berdehem, ada warna canggung dalam suaranya. Setelah lolongan mengerikan yang dihadiahkannya untuk Jongin pagi tadi, ia merasa sangat ironi. Karena ini adalah situasi dimana ia tak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengemis. Terlalu menyedihkan untuk dilakukan -mantan- orang kaya sepertinya.

Ia kembali menarik nafas dalam, berharap agar Jongin memiliki lebih banyak sisi penolong daripada pendendam, "Jongin-ah, bisa kau membantuku membawa barang-barang ini kesini?"

Mengesankan.

Saat dirinya kesal, ia akan menyebut Jongin 'Kim Cabul', tapi saat ia terpojok, 'Jongin-ah' seolah menjadi sapaan terakrab untuk mereka. Dan aksen lembut itu sungguh menggelitik telinga, jika Jongin cukup peduli untuk menyadarinya.

Jongin mendongak. Ia menatap Suho sejenak membuat pria penyuka Yixing itu menahan nafasnya seperti seorang yang memiliki trauma akan penolakan. Dan faktanya memang tidak jauh dari itu. Setidaknya, ia sudah mengalami dua penolakan hanya dalam hitungan menit. Rekor -mantan- orang kaya.

Jongin mengedikkan bahunya tanda tak keberatan, "Dimana aku mendapatkannya?"

 _Gotcha!_ Setidaknya Jongin tidak seburuk yang ia kira, "Bagasi mobil didepan"

Ia melebarkan seringainya saat Jongin mulai menghilang dari jangkauan matanya, "JONGIN-AH TERIMA KASIH!"

"Hm"

"TAPI AKU SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH BERTERIMA KASIH JONGIN!"

"Ya _hyung_. Aku juga mendengar yang pertama"

Lihat, betapa idiotnya dia sekarang. Tangannya terkepal di udara dengan mata kelewat bahagia hanya untuk mensyukuri keberuntungan _Fortuna_. Mungkin ia bisa mempertimbangkan omelet dipagi hari untuk pria tan **baik** hati itu. Dan, jangan lupakan mengenai Kyungsoo, karena Suho terlalu _manly_ untuk urusan dapur.

Langkahnya bahkan sudah kembali seperti semula seolah ia tidak pernah mengalami dua guru terburuk soal penolakan.

Ia kembali bertemu Jongin di pintu. Pria tan itu mengangkat satu kardus _Shin_ ramyun, sangat bertenaga, "Apakah masih banyak?" Suho meringis tanpa suara..

"Kurasa"

..karena itu adalah basa-basi terkonyol yang pernah diucapkannya. Namun ia segera pergi dan membiarkan Jongin membawa kardus berat itu kedapur. Jika Jongin cukup bertenaga untuk mengangkat satu kardus ramyun, maka ia akan mengikuti jejak pria tan itu. Satu kardus _Shin_ ramyun dengan rasa bulgogi.

Ia mendekapnya dan menyusul Jongin yang menyangga kardus itu pada paha dengan kaki bertumpu pada sofa ruang tengah. Tangannya menggenggam ponsel sedang tangan yang lainnya digunakannya untuk menyeimbangkan kardus dipahanya. Samar-samar ia mendengar suara Jongin yang sedikit panik. Oke, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak penasaran. Segera saja ia mendekati pria tan itu.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan alis yang berkerut.

" _Hyung_ , ini" Jongin menambah satu kardus diatas kardus yang didekapnya, "Aku harus menjemput Kyungsoo"

Dua kardus ramyun? Dan Jongin memberikan beban berat itu dikedua tangannya? Apa ia baru saja mengalami beban terberat selain karung beras?

 _GOD DAMN IT!_

"APA?! Yak! Jongin! Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku!"

Jongin menepuk lengannya, " _HYUNG_ AKU MINTA MAAF"

Dan pria itu meninggalkan Suho yang termotivasi untuk mengaung akibat ramyun yang menginjak kakinya. Hanya beberapa ramyun yang dikemas dalam satu kardus.

"AARGHH!"

Sekarang, bisakah ia mencabut kata **baik** yang sempat ia sematkan pada Jongin beberapa menit yang lalu?

.

.

Seumur hidupnya, Suho tidak pernah sekalipun berharap untuk mencicipi kehidupan sengsara kuli pengangkut barang. Tapi kenyataannya, ia baru saja merasakannya. Dan ia bersumpah, itu terakhir kalinya ia membuang percuma energinya.

Ia lapar, ia haus. Tapi ia sangat lemas dan kakinya terlalu pincang untuk sekedar menopang tubuhnya. Badan itu hanya bisa terkulai tak berdaya dalam sofa. Tanpa ekspresi dan mulut menganga yang memburu oksigen dengan putus asa. Cukup untuk disinggahi tiga atau empat lalat. Dan ia bisa memparodikan mayat hidup secara nyata.

Sangat menggiurkan untuk dijadikam ajang percobaan seseorang.

" _Ahjussi_ , kau pasti sangat lelah. Minumlah!"

Segelas jus jeruk terpampang didepan matanya, tersangga oleh tangan mungil yang -sangat- mengerikan. Tutur katanya datar seperti biasa, namun beberapa kejapan kelopaknya membuat manik itu terlihat polos. Suho tidak terlalu bodoh untuk menerima gelas itu, meskipun jakunnya tergerak untuk merasakan bulir segarnya. Karena berita terburuknya adalah Byun Baekhyun.

Itu tangan Byun _-freak-_ Baekhyun.

Dan, akan selalu ada mantra 'waspada' untuk psikopat kecil itu.

 _Oh,_ _Fuck off!_

 _'Anak sinting ini sangat mampu memanfaatkan keadaan'_

"Kau tidak mau? Kyungsoo _hyung_ membuatkannya untukmu"

Oh baiklah, mantra itu tidak berlaku untuk Kyungsoo.

Jemarinya terulur untuk meraihnya. Masih tercetak jelas keraguan dalam kerutan dahinya. Ia bisa saja membanting gelas itu karena sesuatu seperti _sianida_ dan _opium_ sangat marak dimanfaatkan akhir-akhir ini. Namun, ia justru mengutuk netra polos yang tengah menantinya.

Racun, eoh? Baekhyun terlalu repot untuk melakukannya.

Dan narkoba? Seperti anak itu memiliki banyak uang saja.

 _'GOD! SAVE ME PLEASE!'_

Ia mencoba meneguknya. Satu keyakinan yang mendorongnya untuk menentukan alasan mengapa cairan _orange_ itu tertahan dimulutnya adalah seringai samar sudut bibir anak sinting didepannya.

Anak kecil yang terlalu bermodal untuk memanfaatkan-

" _HYUNG!_ JANGAN DIMINUM!"

BRUSSHH!

-pecahan gelas. Pasti hasil dari percekcokan Kris dan Tao.

"Arrghh, kau mau membunuhku?!" Suho melotot horor pada cairan jingga dibawah kakinya. Untuk kesekian kalinya, hampir saja ia terbunuh karena monster kecil ini.

Mulutnya terasa perih dan ia meludah sekali lagi untuk memastikan darah itu sungguh mengalir dari sana. Sebuah keberuntungan karena pecahan beling itu tidak berkesempatan untuk merobek kerongkongannya.

"Ya. Tapi kurasa aku gagal. Aku akan mencobanya lain kali"

"BAEKHYUNNIE~"

Suho mendesis, "Kupikir kau tidak bisa melakukan itu"

Mereka bersama-sama menengok Chanyeol yang datang dari arah jam tiga. Sementara Suho sengaja merintihkan desisannya menjadi sesakit mungkin.

"Kau benar. Bisa kau katakan padanya bahwa aku tidak melakukan apapun?" Baekhyun mencoba bernegosiasi.

"Aku bisa apa jika kau sudah melakukannya"

"Minta maaf pada Suho _hyung!_ " Chanyeol berucap diantara tarikan nafasnya.

Tidak ada yang lebih menarik dari menjuarai argumen sang _psycho_. Suho menatap Baekhyun remeh. Berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang memandangnya seolah kemenangan itu belum cukup pantas untuk dibanggakan. Anak itu membisu tanpa dosa.

"Byun Baekhyun!" Chanyeol memperingati.

"Suho _ahjussi_ aku minta maaf"

Suho pernah menyangsikan, kenapa Yixing menjadi prioritas utamanya, kenapa pria itu tiba-tiba datang dan membuatnya tak berkutik sekedar mengontrol detak jantungnya, atau kenapa hatinya tergerak untuk merasakan rindu yang berlebihan saat Yixing tidak tampak dari pandangannya. Seolah itu adalah pertanyaan yang sama untuk Baekhyun.

Jika Suho sangat bergantung pada Yixing, maka Chanyeol adalah lakon Yixing dikehidupan Baekhyun.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyunnie, tapi ini terlalu menyakitkan. Akhh~ lidahku~"

Tapi Suho berpikir, sesekali anak itu harus belajar menggunakan kata 'maaf' dengan baik.

Suho pergi bersama ringisan menyebalkan dengan lebih banyak sandiwara seakan lidahnya telah terputus dari pangkalnya. Suho akan menyerahkan sisanya pada Park Chanyeol.

"Baekhyunnie, aku tidak ingin kau membunuh siapapun lagi, Bahkan seekor nyamuk sekalipun" Chanyeol bersimpuh mensejajarkan obsidian mereka. Ia menggenggam tangan Baekhyun, sudah cukup darah yang bermuncratan oleh tangan mungil itu. Chanyeol akan menghentikannya.

"Tapi jika dia mati, Chanyeol bisa mendapatkan rumah ini"

Seperti halnya Chanyeol yang mulai menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai prioritas utamanya. Anak itu nyatanya juga mematenkan hal yang sama. Namun, kebenaran sesungguhnya adalah anak itu terlalu sederhana untuk memahami tujuan prioritasnya.

"Tidak Baekhyun! Jika Suho hyung mati maka kita tidak akan mendapatkan apapun. Tidak rumah atau uang" Oh ya, bukan itu yang dimaksud. Hanya saja Chanyeol akan menjadi licik jika berkaitan dengan uang. Setidaknya, Baekhyun juga akan memahami dengan mudah bahwa Suho adalah aset berharga untuk dimanfaatkan.

Chanyeol berdiri dan mengusak rambut Baekhyun, "Sekarang minta maaf pada Suho hyung"

Satu sifat Baekhyun yang sangat mudah untuk diterjemahkan adalah diam. Kebisuan anak itu berarti ia tidak menyetujuinya, maka disanalah Chanyeol akan melesakkan rencana pertamanya, "Atau aku tidak akan bicara denganmu sebelum kau mendapatkan maaf dari Suho _hyung_ "

Rencana kedua kemudian berjalan pada detik ke sepuluh dimana Chanyeol segera memunggungi Baekhyun dengan pose merajuk.

"SUHO _AHJUSSI_ BAEKHYUN MINTA MAAF!"

 _Aha!_

.

.

"Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?"

Suho tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa Baekhyun akan sangat mahir dalam hal merayu. Terhitung 15 kali anak itu berusaha mendapatkan ucapan maaf dari getaran pita suaranya.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah dimaafkan?" 16.

"Belum"

"Baiklah"

"Sekarang aku sudah dimaafkan?" 17.

"Belum"

"Baiklah"

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang? Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?" 18.

"Belum"

Hening menyerobot sejenak, membuatnya sempat berpikir bahwa anak sinting itu mungkin mulai mengerek bendera putihnya. Namun, detik berikutnya sungguh membuat bibirnya berkomat-kamit tanpa henti.

"Apa sekarang aku sudah..."

19\. Sudah cukup, atau telinganya benar-benar akan mendengungkan kalimat _'Apa aku sudah dimaafkan?_ ' dengan suara cempreng. Ia bergidik ngilu.

"Ya. Ya. Ya. Kau dimaafkan. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini!" Suho membuat gestur mengusir melalui tangan basahnya, sayangnya hal itu masih belum cukup sekedar menggeser kaki kecil itu dari tumpuannya. Wajah datar itu seolah mengatakan-anak-kecil-ini-butuh-bukti-otak-udang.

Suho melirik Baekhyun jengah, berusaha mengabaikan gerutuan Kyungsoo yang berbisik mengenai _'Apa susahnya memaafkannya?'_ atau _'Kau membuatnya mengacaukan pemusatan konsentrasiku?'_ dan _'Apa kau berusaha menambah komunitas didapurku?'._ Kepemilikan yang salah.

Suho meletakkan daging yang sedari tadi dicucinya, "Apa? Katakan saja pada Chanyeol aku sudah memaafkanmu"

" _Hyung_ , kau tidak membuat pergerakan sama sekali" Kyungsoo kembali mencibir diujung sana.

Suho menghela nafas frustasi, ia menatap Baekhyun kesal, "Astaga! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan menelpon Chanyeol. Kau lihat-" ia memamerkan panggilan keluar untuk Chanyeol dari ponselnya, "Oh, hai juga Chanyeol. Apa? Tidak. Aku hanya akan mengatakan jika aku sudah memaafkan.." ucapannya kemudian terputus oleh gelak tawa Chanyeol diujung sana. Suho mengalihkan pandangannya pada Baekhyun yang memeluk leher Chanyeol dari belakang sofa ruang tengah. Mereka bermain dan tertawa bersama.

Mungkin ada yang salah pada sistem livernya, karena entah kenapa hatinya menghangat seperti saat Yixing memeluknya. Senyumnya senantiasa merekah ketika melihat kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol, "Anak itu! Dia sebenarnya anak yang baik" gumamnya tanpa sadar.

.

.

Suho akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia hanya ingin menikmati waktu damainya membantu Kyungsoo memasak untuk Yixing. Dan setelah beberapa kekacauan yang singgah, akhirnya ia bisa menikmati waktu tenangnya. Sebenarnya hanya beberapa menit sebelum pintu utama terbanting dengan nyaring dan menghipnotis siklus waktu bersama penghuni dirumahnya. Termasuk ia yang terpaku ditempatnya.

Kyungsoo yang berhenti menata meja makan.

Chanyeol yang merunduk untuk membungkam telinga Baekhyun.

Sehun dan Luhan yang menjeda acara jilat-menjilat bibir.

Dan udara yang menjadi senyap bersiap memberi izinnya untuk menyimak situasi yang akan terjadi.

"KRIS! BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU!"

 _'Oh, He is-'_

"Aku juga tinggal disini jika kau lupa"

 _'Shit, They are such a fuckhead!'_

"TAPI KAU JELAS MENGIKUTIKU KRIS!"

"AKU TIDAK MENGIKUTIMU PANDA!"

"YA KAU!"

"AKU TIDAK!"

"IYA"

"TIDAK"

"ASTAGA! BISAKAH KAU BERHENTI DENGAN KATA _TIDAK_?"

"Eungg~ tidak!"

"ASDFGHJKL..."

"Hyung, kau tidak berniat untuk menyerahkan rumah ini pada idiot itu kan?" Kyungsoo menyela kebisuan yang meredam setiap pita suara dilantai satu.

"Kau tidak berpikir bahwa aku akan menyerahkan rumah ini padamu kan?" Suho membalasnya dengan melenggang pergi menuju lantai keributan diatas. Berpura-pura tidak pernah mendengar dengusan Kyungsoo.

"KRIS! KAU PRIA JELEK MENYEBALKAN!"

Disana, Tao melemparkan apapun yang bisa dijangkau tangannya. Berusaha melumpuhkan Kris yang selalu berhasil menghindari granatnya (?). Ia menyesal, menerima Kris menjadi anggota club wushunya. Sekarang, tiang itu semakin menyebalkan saat berhasil menghalau semua serangannya.

Baju lengkap dengan hangernya, tas, guling, _lipstick_ entah milik siapa, dan beberapa _body lotion_ sudah berceceran dilantai dekat kaki Kris. Tao menarik nafas dalam, memusatkan konsentrasinya pada bantal dikedua tangannya. Ia mengayunnya pelan seirama hitungannya dan..

BUGH!

"Oh ya, aku memang.."

Matanya membola bersamaan dengan wajahnya yang mulai menegang, membuat Kris urung untuk menyelesaikan ucapannya.

Kris hanya mengernyit ketika pria panda itu mengedikkan dagu padanya. Oh, mungkin bukan padanya jika Tao segera berlari memasuki kamarnya dengan meninggalkan debuman keras pada pintu. Ia tahu jika sesuatu mungkin sedang terjadi dibelakang punggunggnya. Mungkin rumah itu benar-benar berhantu atau barangkali telinganya yang bermasalah saat mendengar nafas memburu dibelakang sana.

Ia memutar tubuhnya perlahan. Rambut berantakan dengan beberapa bulu angsa, wajah merah, gigi bergemelatuk, juga nafas panas yang serasa membakarnya. Kris meneguk ludahnya kasar, "...dalam bahaya"

"Ehm, hai tampan. Senang bertemu denganmu disini. tapi.. akuharuspergisekarang" Ia meninggalkan satu kecupan dipipi dan berlari.

"TAO-YA, SELAMATKAN AKU DARI SUHO _HYUNG_!"

" _EAT THAT SHIT AND DIE, MAN! FUCK YOU!_ "

.

.

Dipenghujung hari, ia merasa lebih bersemangat dari sebelumnya. Karena ia akan bertemu Yixing tentu saja. Senyumnya bahkan terkembang diantara pipi gembul merahnya. Sejujurnya itu adalah hasil karya Baekhyun dan Tao. Beruntung karena ia adalah pria baik hati yang tidak akan menuntut balas pada anak kecil.

Tapi, sejak kapan harapannya benar-benar akan menjadi kenyataan. Faktanya, ia kini harus bersemedi didepan meja makan untuk menghalau monster-monster yang ingin memakan hidangan untuk Yixing. Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka sembilan malam. Lewat dua jam dari yang dikatakan kekasihnya.

Suho jelas sangat mengingat Yixing yang mengatakan akan berkunjung pukul tujuh. Dua jam yang terlewat memang bukan perkara sulit untuknya melainkan masalah yang rumit untuk monster-monsternya. Apalagi Suho yang berjaga didepan meja makan membuat perut mereka semakin memberontak kelaparan.

" _Hyung_ , Baekhyun lapar"

Mungkin, ia melupakan satu monster kecil yang tidak akan mau bersusah payah menahan lapar untuknya. Saat Chanyeol menghadapnya, ia berpikir bahwa Baekhyun tetaplah anak kecil dengan sifat kekanak-kanakan yang alami. Ia hanya menghela nafas dan mencoba bersabar, "Ada apel dilemari es"

"Tapi Baekhyun tidak suka apel. Baekhyun lebih suka _strawberry_ "

"Chanyeol-" Suho tak bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya saat melihat Baekhyun menatapnya tak bertenaga. Ia hanya bisa menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar _won_ , "Ini, beli _strawberry_ nya diluar"

Suho tidak akan pernah keberatan untuk menunggu Yixing karena ia sangat mempercayai pria itu. Tapi, pihak yang sedang jatuh cinta adalah dirinya, tidak termasuk delapan monsternya. Mereka sudah terkantuk-kantuk disofa ruang tengah.

Bahkan saat Chanyeol kembali pukul sepuluh tepat, dengan Baekhyun yang tertidur didekapannya, Yixing belum juga tiba. Ia mencoba berpikir logis, Yixing -harusnya- akan datang dan.. mereka (monster-monsternya) tertidur hingga selanjutnya tidak akan pernah ada sambutan istimewa untuk Yixing. Ugh, sangat logis.

Ia lagi-lagi hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah, jatuh cinta tidak mengharuskannya bersikap egois. Meskipun anak-anak itu (monster-monsternya) terkadang sangat menyebalkan, tapi Suho tidak bisa memaksakan kehendaknya. Ia akan merenung untuk menemui mereka diruang tengah.

Dengan perlahan ia mengusap kepala Baekhyun yang luruh dipundak Chanyeol. Sangat menggemaskan dan ia tak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum, "Kalian makanlah dan pergi tidur. Aku sudah menghangatkan makanannya" ia berucap lirih untuk menjaga Baekhyun tetap lelap.

" _Hyung_ " Sehun dan Luhan menyela dengan melodi yang sangat berbeda.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memesan makanan cepat saji untuk Yixing nanti. Kalian makanlah dulu" Suho tersenyum lembut, berusaha menyembunyikan keletihannya. Ia sungguh melewati rabu yang panjang hari ini.

Kyungsoo bangkit untuk mengucek matanya, "Tidak _hyung_ , kami akan menemanimu menunggu Yixing _hyung_ "

"Kalian tidak perlu-" ucapannya kemudian terhenti saat bel rumahnya bersuara. Namun, kakinya seolah terpaku pada lantai dan tidak mau bergerak. Jantungnya terguncang dengan keras, selalu respon yang sama untuk Yixing. Tatapannya kosong, tabir antara takut dan bahagia. Ia hanya sedikit khawatir jika yang di alaminya hanya hayalan dan ia akan kembali menelan pil pahit. Itu adalah bayangan konyolnya sebelum..

" _HYUNG_! ITU YIXING _HYUNG_!"

..teriakan Kyungsoo mengguncang lamunannya. Baekhyun bahkan dibuat menggeliat dipelukan Chanyeol.

Ia menatap setiap monster-monsternya yang memamerkan senyum. Sepertinya mereka terinfeksi kebahagiaan Suho. Ia membalas senyum mereka dan segera berlari menjangkau pintu utama.

Kakinya bergetar dan jantungnya semakin berdebum keras. Ia hanya bisa menggapai _handle_ itu tanpa berniat membukanya. Menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu, hatinya berdesir dan tangannya mulai berkeringat. Ia kemudian mencoba menarik _handle_ itu sebelum suara diluar membuatnya terdiam dipijakannya.

"Minnie~ berhenti berputar-putar atau kepalamu akan pusing"

"Minnie hanya meniru apa yang Chenchen lakukan"

"Kalau begitu, Chenchen berhentilah berputar-putar"

"Yixing _ge_ , Chenchen hanya melakukan apa yang Minnie lakukan"

Suho mengernyit dibelakang pintu, itu sungguh suara Yixing. Tapi, Minnie? Chenchen?

 _'Oh, tidak!'_

 _'Kumohon jangan! kumohon jangan! KUMOHON JANGAAAAN!'_

Suho segera mebuka pintu itu selebar mungkin. Dan ia hanya sanggup membulatkan matanya saat memandang dua anak kecil yang berjalan mengelilingi tubuh Yixing.

Tubuh Zhang Yixing.

Kekasihnya.

"Hai, Joonnie~ aku merindukanmu"

Dan dua anak kecil itu sekarang berjalan mengelilinginya dan Yixing yang tengah berpelukan.

 _'Hades, give me black hole now!'_

Ia sungguh melewati hari yang panjang bukan?

.

.

To Be Continued..

.

.

.

 **Krikk.. Krikk.. Krikk..**

 **Ehem.. pertama, iLaa minta maaf untuk keterlambatan update. Kedua, maaf lagi** **karena** **rate-nya iLaa ganti. Buat jaga-jaga aja soalnya ada psikopat Byun dan ke'absurd'an HUNHAN. Darah dan psikopat itu sulit sekali dipisahkan. Tapi itu hanya pemikiran iLaa pribadi. Kalau HUNHAN, mereka sedikit.. yeah.. you know what i mean. Ketiga, maaf lagi karena chapt ini panjang banget dan mungkin terlalu membosankan. ILaa hanya berusaha untuk menuhin a/n dichapt kemarin. Keempat, maaf membuat olangkayatersiksa dan membuat mereka semua somvlak, karena sejujurnya iLaa suka saat Suho tersiksa seperti di EXO'S SHOWTIME. Ahh iLaa merindukan mereka..**

 **MinXingChen juga udah muncul. Yeayy.. Sekedar informasi, disini ChenMin jadi anak kecil. iLaa pengen jadi'in mereka prajurit Kapten Byun. Masa lalu, hubungan, dan kehidupan mereka sebelumnya (?) juga akan iLaa kupas tuntas. Kalo masih ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan ketik dikotak review. Saran dan kritik juga diperbolehkan, but no bash, oke!**

 **Oh ya, minal aidzin wal faidzin bagi yang merayakan. Maaf ya kalo iLaa ada salah :)**

 **Special thanks to :**

 **[kedodoran] [the-dancing-petals] [saklawase (Em, sepertinya kamu salah paham. Ini lanjutan kalimatnya: Sebenarnya kita semua juga tahu jawabannya, kalau dia memang memiliki abs. Maaf ya, kata-katanya sedikit ambigu)] [Queen Schweinsteiger] [BaebyYeolliePB] [Ammi Gummy] [HappyHeichou] [SherinVirgi] [tjabaekby] [SilvieVienoy96 (author-nim, ada yg terbaik. jjang! (y) ] [nopiefa] [Hwang0203] [kyndipc] [GreenteaLatte16] [xingmyun] [celindazifan] [ariviavina6] [kaisoo1288] [Guest (1)] [zhang] [ .35] [Guest (2)] [secret]**

 **Last, See ya next chapt~**

 **Mari Saling Menghargai^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Siang hari sebelum kedatangan Yixing..**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Apa kau juga memikirkan apa yang kupikirkan?" gadis _flaxen blonde_ itu menancapkan taringnya pada ujung bibirnya. Gurat diwajahnya berusaha mencari rencana licik -yang sebenarnya tidak berguna- dalam sanggahan dagunya. Bibirnya merahnya mengecap miring menatap dua orang pria yang terlibat perbincangan diujung sana.

Tidak ada alasan yang pasti sejujurnya. Mungkin sekedar rasa penasaran atau perasaan senasib yang serupa. Entahlah. Ia berpikir, mengawasi dua pria itu adalah hiburan tersendiri untuk kebosanannya yang mematikan.

Beberapa detik yang berselang membuat Joy berniat menimpali, "Tunggu! Apa itu sesuatu seperti _Fettucini_ dengan keju _chedder_ parut dan _parsley_ yang _yummy_? Atau _lasagna_ hangat dengan lumeran saus daging dan saus putih yang _tasty_? Sssh, mereka mengikis salivaku" ia menengok gadis _flaxen blonde_ disampingnya, "Seulgi-ya, aku lapar"

Seulgi memutar bola matanya malas, terlalu jemu mengenai Joy. Temannya itu tidak akan pernah bosan untuk mengucap betapa mulutnya memuja pasta, "Jangan membuat dirimu berliur Joy"

"Sejujurnya.. Itu menjijikkan. Tapi apa kau juga tahu rumornya? Kudengar, kemarin Common Salvaggio memboyong satu dari pria Italy untuk menguasai dapur mereka. Seseorang pernah mengatakan, pastanya adalah intrepretasi dari _'The Naked Chef'_ "

"Biar kutebak, seseorang itu adalah kau?"

Decakan jemari terdengar nyaring, Joy menduga sahabatnya itu adalah penebak yang ulung, "Tepat sekali. Kita harus mengunjungi pasta itu lain kali"

" _Fine_ , kau akan menikmati pasta mereka dan aku akan mencicipi pria Italy mereka"

"Oh _God_!" Joy mengerang, temannya itu sangat sakartis.

Dilain sisi, ia tidak bisa berada diantara situasi menyebalkan antara dirinya dan Seulgi lagi. Ia pikir, mereka sudah berakhir saat memperebutkan warna rambut, namun Seulgi memulainya kembali dengan pria Italy atau mungkin karena Seulgi sendiri. Seperti cemburu pada pirang sejawatnya itu misalnya.

Sebab berita buruknya, Joy menyimpan sedikit rasa yang tabu untuk sahabatnya itu.

Dulu, Joy mungkin menyerah soal _flaxen_ , memutuskan untuk mengalah dan memilih _Sandy blonde hair_ untuk warna mahkotanya. Tapi sekarang, haruskah ia mengalah pada pria italy dibalik _counter_ Common Salvaggio?

Jangan harap ia akan mengalah untuk ini. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Kang Seulgi.

Ia hanya terlampau kesal, oke! Dan mungkin sedikit terbakar.

"Berhenti berasap, temanku Joy. Aku hanya bercanda. Lagipula aku tidak punya waktu untuk berhenti memuji _flaxen_ ini. Mereka sangat indah.." Seulgi menggulung surainya sementara Joy mendengus keras disampingnya, "Tapi. Aku sedang tertarik dengan sebuah permainan"

"Permainan? Apa itu semacam _game_?"

"Ya Joy, mereka memiliki maksud yang sama"

"Baiklah, jelaskan!"

"Jadi, cara bermainnya adalah.. menebak apa hubungan mereka"

"Mereka?" Joy menengok pada arah pandang Seulgi, "Apa maksudmu pria Do dan pria seksi yang berdiri disana?"

"Hn, bagaimana? Mau bermain?"

"Tentu saja.. Kekasih.."

"Gay."

Joy dan Seulgi punya banyak sekali topik untuk diulas akhir-akhir ini. Selalu ada hal dimana mereka bisa menjadi sangat antusias seperti saat mereka menyelinap diantara perbincangan dua pria normal -atau setidaknya itu yang terlihat. Mereka memang pria normal karena mereka tidak cacat sama sekali. Tapi Seulgi memiliki pemikiran yang tidak sesederhana itu, telinga itu sudah terlalu gatal untuk mendengar kenyataan dibalik punggung mereka.

"...bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan ini? kau yang memulainya Jongin. Selalu kau!"

"Tapi Kyungie~ aku hanya telat 15 menit"

"Aku tidak mendengar bahwa itu termasuk dalam pertimbangan. Sekarang-"

"Mereka benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih"

"APA?!" Kyungsoo menoleh. Kalimat itu sungguh menggelitik gendang telinganya. Ia dapat melihat dua kepala pirang yang berdiri disampingnya. Satu dari mereka berwarna _flaxen_ sedang yang lainnya, apa itu _Sandy_?

Lupakan.

Si gadis _sandy_ mengangkat telapaknya sebagai sapaan. Kyungsoo termenung, ia hampir mengingat sebutan dua pirang itu sebelum Jongin menggumam dengan kalimat sialannya.

"Kami memang kekas-"

Baiklah! Biarkan semua orang tahu semalang apa hubungan mereka. Namun tetap saja, ini bukan pilihan. Sungguh!

"Kekasih. Kami memang sepasang kekasih" bahkan Kyungsoo sendiri sulit menyanggah jika kalimat itu meluncur tanpa cela dari bibirmya. Namun, ia sedikit menyesali ekspresi jelek Jongin yang cukup menganggu matanya. Untuk sejenak, ia bahkan melupakan kenyataan bahwa Jongin adalah model majalah dewasa yang penuh dengan umbaran seksi disana-sini. Rahang tegas itu jatuh dengan mata yang hampir melompat keluar pada Kyungsoo.

 _Ia tidak sedang sekarat kan?_ -batinnya.

Mungkin Jongin hanya terlalu terkejut, karena Kyungsoo akan sangat berapi-api jika Jongin mengklaim Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya. Namun, ingatkan ia untuk merekam moment langka detik yang lalu. Kyungsoo baru saja mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah sepasang kekasih.

SEPASANG KEKASIH!

G. H.

 _Is this shit?_

Jongin bersumpah, telinganya masih baik-baik saja untuk mendengar pernyataan itu. Oh, Jongin serasa melambung di awan sekarang. Ia sungguh diambang kebaha-

"Setidaknya sebelum pria ini memasukkan sesuatu pada anus pria lain dan membuat pria lain itu hamil"

-sialan.

Jongin tahu persis bagaimana rasanya terhempas hingga kedasar. Tapi apa yang bisa dilakukannya? Tidak ada. Sama sekali.

"Err.. itu pasti sangat.. sulit" Seulgi mengumbar tatapan ibanya yang tampak aneh.

"Dan menyakitkan" tidak ada yang lebih berguna dari teman yang selalu berpartisipasi dan Joy mengaplikasikan fakta itu dengan baik.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian tahu. Kau tidak mungkin bisa melanjutkan hubungan dengan calon **Ayah**. Aku.." dan Jongin hanya mematung ditempatnya. Diantara _tiga wanita_ penggosip dihadapannya -anggapannya secara pribadi, ia pikir hanya dirinyalah yang waras. Karena ia cukup memahami bagaimana pembicaraan itu akan berlanjut. Setiap kalimat yang mengucur dari bibir mereka seakan mengumpat betapa nistanya makhluk bernama Kim Jongin. Seolah makhluk Kim itu hanya porselen seksi yang terdampar diantara gosip mereka secara mengenaskan.

"...aku tidak punya pilihan lain jika sudah seperti.."

Jongin mengira drama Kyungsoo akan diakhiri dengan sedikit derai air mata. Ia tidak marah. Karena ia tidak berhak, tentu saja. Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu kecewa dengannya, ia pun sama. Bahkan sejujurnya Jonginlah yang paling kecewa dengan dirinya sendiri. Tapi tidak ada yang harus ia sangkal sebab ia sendiri masih belum menemukan bukti kepalsuan gosip itu.

Rumor yang beredar sangat menyudutkannya, seorang pria hamil -ia masih enggan percaya ada pria yang bisa hamil- datang padanya dan menuntut bahwa segumpal darah didalam perut rata itu adalah anaknya.

 _What the fuck?!_

Jika saja dunia tahu bahwa ia hanya melakukan _itu_ dengan Kyungsoo. Meskipun Kyungsoo tidak akan pernah memiliki harapan untuk memberinya anak. Tapi laki-laki itu.. Jongin menyangsikan apakah masih ada hal yang berharga selain Kyungsoo didunia ini.

"...menerimanya kembali adalah hal terakhir yang sempat kupikirkan didunia ini. Tapi aku melakukannya, seolah itu adalah hal pertama yang paling kurencanakan.."

Jongin memang pernah membuat kesalahan dan menurutnya itu masih dalam taraf wajar -untuk orang dewasa tentunya, bukan untuk model majalah dewasa. Jadi, Ia hanya mabuk satu kali, dan semua hal brengsek berjalan sederas perputaran uang.

"Oh, kau sangat besar hati. Kau terlalu baik untuk mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu" pernyataan iba kedua Kang Seulgi cukup membuat Jongin memahami itu.

"Iya, kalau aku jadi kau mungkin aku akan menendang bokongnya" Joy benar-benar membuat kehadirannya tampak berguna.

Dan Jongin tidak tahu apakah ia pantas mendapatkan itu atau tidak, sebab Kyungsoo memanglah pria yang baik.

"Dan membenturkannya"

Huh?

"Juga menamparnya"

 _Lord!_

"Dan mencekiknya"

 _She is-_

"Juga mencincangnya"

 _Fuckin'-_

"Dan mencabut bulu hidungnya"

 _Asshole._

"Joy, itu menjijikkan"

"Aku tahu, aku hanya bercanda. Kupikir kudapan makan malam tidak terlalu buruk. Dia sangat eksotis, kau tahu? Aku jadi ingin memakannya sekarang. _Err.. Rawr_.. _Rawr_.. _Rawr_.."

Baiklah, Jongin tahu satu alasan terbaik kenapa ia menyukai pria. Para wanita akan menjadi kanibal jika mereka merasa harus. Itu mengerikan. Ah tidak! Itu bahkan sangat mengerikan. Pembicaraan ini harus di akhiri sebelum ia benar-benar menjadi kudapan makan malam. Sup tulang iga model seksi Kim Jongin, siapa yang tidak ingin mencicipinya. _Geez_ , tentu saja Kim Jongin.

Jongin segera menyeret Kyungsoo pergi, sejauh mungkin. Wanita sungguh makhluk yang mengejutkan dan Jongin tidak mau Kyungsoo terinveksi. Mengingat anak itu baru saja bertransformasi menjadi _drama_ _queen_ , bukan tidak mungkin jika Kyungsoo akan menjadi semengerikan dua kepala pirang itu. Ia bahkan dapat mengerti cara Kyungsoo melambaikan tangan perpisahan kepada mereka. Dan Jongin yakin, ia harus menjauhkan Kyungsoo dari wanita, apapun jenisnya.

"Jadi.. apa yang kita dapat?" Disana, Joy menggumam dengan tangannya yang masih membalas lambaian tangan Kyungsoo.

Seulgi menerawang pada mereka yang bergenggaman tangan, cukup membuatnya gigit jari lantaran iri, "Akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang yang melenceng dari takdir mereka"

"Aku tidak akan menampik jika aku salah satu dari mereka. Hanya, bagaimana denganmu?" Joy beralih pada Seulgi. Ia tidak pernah seserius ini sebelumnya, tapi situasi ini mengharuskannya atau ia akan kehilangan satu lagi kesempatan untuk berlaku jujur, hingga kehilangan seorang Kang Seulgi, itu salah satunya.

"Jika saat ini kita dalam pemahaman yang sama, aku akan mengatakan iya"

"Katakan saja, mungkin kita bisa merayakan _anniversary_ setelah genap 365 hari"

Seulgi tersentak, itu seperti lampu hijau baginya. Ia kemudian berdalih, "Kupikir kau tertarik dengan pria Italy?"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir bahwa itu adalah salah satu trik publisitas? Sebenarnya, dia sangat buruk dalam bahasa Korea. Dan aku tidak bisa menganggap itu perkara remeh"

Senyumnya kemudian terkembang dengan lega, "Aku senang kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya. Ayo, kita punya jadwal kencan hari ini"

" _My pleasure shawty_ "

Jadi, genggaman tangan mereka juga tidak lebih manis dari genggaman para _gay_ yang menggila.

.

.

"Sudah cukup!" Kyungsoo menyentak tangannya dalam genggaman Jongin, ia memaksa kaki mereka berhenti oleh seretan sepihak pria tan itu. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja kakinya jelas -jauh- lebih mungil. Ia tidak terlalu suka dengan maraton disiang yang terik. Dan Jongin memaksanya dengan baik hati.

"Kaki-kaki ini tidak cukup layak mendapatkan perlakuan seperti ini. Terus terang saja, dimana mobilnya?"

Ia berkacak pinggang, memandang Jongin seakan berniat menguliti pria itu hidup-hidup.

"Mobil apa?"

Kyungsoo mendengus keras, "Huh? Apa kau baru saja bertanya? Baiklah, beri tahu aku dimana motornya?"

Mobil? Motor? Oh, Jongin baru saja menangkap maksud Kyungsoo dengan otak leletnya. Dan faktanya tidak dengan keduanya. Baik mobil atau motor, ia tidak mengendarai salah satu dari mereka, "Kyungie~ kupikir ada sedikit kesalah pahaman disini"

"Apa? Tak bisakah kau bicara pada intinya sa-ja Oh astaga! kau tidak sedang berusaha mengatakan jika kau menjemputku hanya dengan kaki-kaki panjangmu itu kan?" Kyungsoo menuding kaki Jongin dramatis. Sedikit membuat pria itu mundur karena terkejut.

"Yang benar dengan sepatu ini. Aku mendapatkannya dari fans" Jongin membolak-balikkan sepatunya, setidaknya merknya bisa dipertimbangkan untuk model dewasa sekelas dirinya, "Dan hey! kaki Kris jauh lebih panjang dari kakiku" ia berteriak saat otak leletnya kembali berhasil memproses ledekan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah, "Dengar! mantan tunangan. Aku tidak percaya ini akan terjadi, tapi kita sudah berakhir. **Kita Sudah Berakhir**. Perlukah aku ingatkan itu setiap saat? Tepatnya setelah kau memberikan spermamu pada pria itu"

"Kyungsoo, aku-"

"Tidak! biarkan aku menyelesaikan ucapanku, Tuan Kim. Otakku sudah cukup dangkal untuk mengatasi kebutaan Suho _hyung_ terhadap sayuran pagi tadi. Aku menyelami pidato profesor Jung dikelas dan Pak Tua sialan itu tidak benar-benar puas hanya dengan lima menit" ia menerawang.

"Kurasa aku melewatkan satu jam" kemudian kembali dengan tatapan tajamnya untuk Jongin.

"Tapi bagian terburuk dari segalanya adalah produk China" berjalan berputar-putar disekeliling Jongin, "Dua pria China itu memiliki kencan dengan wushu. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan diriku menunggu berjam-jam hanya demi mobil tumpangan. Kupikir kau tahu maksudku? Saat aku menelponmu? Aku akan mendapatkan tiga botol sampanye jika aku memasak untuk Yixing _hyung_ nanti malam. Waktuku terdesak Jongin! Waktuku terdesak! Bisa kau pahami itu?"

Jongin tidak bisa menebak seberapa cepat Kyungsoo menceritakan pengalamannya seharian ini -mungkin secepat KTX ( _Korean Train eXpress_ ) di stasiun Dongdae-gu. Ia pernah menaikinya sekali, dan ia tidak perlu berpikir dua kali untuk menolak ajakan Kyungsoo jika saja mantan tunangannya itu menarik kerahnya untuk menaiki kereta menuju neraka itu lagi. Sebab, Jongin tidak ingin mati sebelum Kyungsoo memberinya anak yang bisa ia ajak minum suatu hari nanti.

Terlepas dari pikiran bodohnya, Jongin tahu, ia tanpa sengaja telah menambah daftar kesialan di hari terburuk yang pernah ada bagi seorang Do Kyungsoo. Meskipun ia tidak harus disalahkan mengenai itu, Jongin tetaplah harus bertanggung jawab mengenai 15 menit keterlambatannya.

"Ya, aku mengerti. Suho hyung terlalu sibuk dengan penyambutannya. Jika kau meminjam Sehun, Luhan akan meminta komisi darimu, tapi jika kau meminta tolong pada Luhan, komisi itu menjadi empat kali lipat. Dan Baekhyun kecil mungkin akan membunuhmu jika kau berurusan dengan Chanyeolnya. Secara teknis kau tidak punya pilihan lain selain meminta tolong padaku, iya 'kan?" Jongin merasa miris dengan pendapatnya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk beberapa kali. Meskipun tidak semua dari asumsi Jongin benar, tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa menerima beberapa pendekatan disana, "Tepat sekali" ia menjentikkan jarinya, "Sekarang bisakah aku menerima solusi terbaik yang kau punya Kim-ssi?"

Hanya satu kali saat Kyungsoo menaiki kendaraan umum semacam bus. Dan pria kecil itu sangat yakin untuk menghindari transportasi itu apapun yang terjadi. Merasakan bagaimana dirinya oleng kesegala arah, kakinya pegal, udara pengap, kepalanya pusing, dan yang paling penting rambutnya sungguh jauh dari kata rapi. Itu adalah penjabarannya secara pribadi hanya karena ia tidak bisa bertukar tempat duduk dengan seorang ibu hamil. Kira-kira dua tahun yang lalu.

Maka dari itu, taxi adalah pilihan yang tepat jika saja Jongin tidak dalam masa penghematan selama hiatusnya. Jangan mengira Kyungsoo akan merelakan uangnya terbuang secara cuma-cuma. Ayolah, hidup ini seolah mengenai uang. Kau punya uang, maka hidupmu akan sejahtera. Tapi jika kau mati, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Hingga pada akhirnya, disinilah mereka. Berdesakan dengan pengunjung halte yang menunggu kendaraan mereka. Setidaknya ia tidak perlu merogoh recehan miliknya, karena Jongin akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu untuknya. Tapi ketahuilah, gurat kekesalannya sungguh tercetak jelas dalam laku Kyungsoo. Ia menghindari setiap orang disana -meskipun tak ada cukup celah- dan memandang mereka risih.

Ia bersumpah akan memenggal kepala Jongin dengan pisau dapurnya sesampainya mereka dirumah. Kyungsoo paling benci saat dirinya berada diantara kerumunan orang, dan lebih benci lagi saat Jongin menarik tangannya untuk segera mendahului pintu masuk bus.

Kyungsoo mengerang, ia hampir saja terjungkal karena dorongan dibelakang sana jika Jongin tidak lebih sigap untuk menangkap tubuhnya. Ia kemudian bangkit dan mengedarkan padangannya disetiap bangku penumpang. Matanya yang lebar semakin melebar kala menemukan satu kursi yang kosong. Dan tanpa aba-aba dari Jongin, Kyungsoo segera menghentak tangan pria penolongnya guna berlari menjangkau kursinya. Mungkin bus tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Tentunya setelah ia bisa menemukan singgasananya.

Namun, bayangan itu kembali musnah saat Jongin menarik tangannya, isyarat untuk membuatnya berdiri. Ia lantas bangkit seperti kemauan Jongin. Mengelak tenaga Kim Jongin bukanlah sebuah pilihan jika postur tubuh mereka saja telah menjawab segalanya.

Tapi kejadian selanjutnya yang membuatnya menyesali keputusannya adalah kepala idiot Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap cengo Jongin yang kini duduk dikursinya. Jadi, yang itu tadi termasuk pengusiran.

 _Holy Shit!_

Kyungsoo berdo'a agar ia bisa segera memenggal kepala pria jelek itu. Memutus kepala dengan lehernya untuk dijadikan hidangan pembuka malam nanti. Pria itu sungguh tidak berperikelelakian pada lelaki mini sepertinya.

Tahu begini, ia lebih baik kehilangan uangnya, daripada berdiri didalam bus berjalan. Kyungsoo pergi, niatnya hanya turun dari bus sial itu kemudian mencari taxi agar ia bisa pulang dan memasak. Tapi, semua itu hanya sebatas angan-angan ketika Jongin kembali menarik tangannya. Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang terjadi karena ia terlalu sibuk dengan rencananya. Ia tiba-tiba merasa seperti duduk di kursi yang bukan kursi. Karena percayalah, rasanya seperti duduk diatas paha seseorang. Atau singkatnya, ia duduk dipangkuan Kim Jongin.

Oh baiklah!

Kyungsoo mungkin terlalu berhalusinasi. Hingga sebuah kecupan yang tidak disangka-sangka mendarat pada tengkuknya berhasil menghempaskannya ke dunia dimana ia sungguh duduk dipangkuan Jongin.

Kim Jongin.

Mantan tunangannya.

Pria jelek yang menghamili orang lain sebelum dirinya.

 _Fuck this shit._

"Menurutmu, kenapa aku lebih memilih bus yang sesak ini daripada taxi yang lengang?"

Seluruh tubuh Kyungsoo meremang oleh bisikan _seductive_ Jongin pada telinga kirinya. Sedangkan kedua tangannya sudah terkulai lemas oleh genggaman pria itu di pangkuannya. Entah keburuntungan atau sebuah kemalangan. Karena jauh didalam hatinya, ia merindukan pelukan si mantan tunangan.

"Jika kau menjawab; _kau masih dalam masa penghematan, mantan tunangan_. Maka kau salah besar. Menjadi model bukanlah profesi bagiku, mungkin akan lebih pantas jika itu disebut hobi. Kau tahu, akan terlalu pelit jika aku hanya menyimpan tubuh sexyku ini untuk diriku sendiri- Akh!" Kyungsoo menyikut perutnya, Jongin jadi terkekeh dengan bualannya sendiri.

"Aku bercanda Kyungie~" ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada pinggang Kyungsoo. Menggesek hidungnya pada bahu sempit itu guna menyesap aroma pria yang dirindukannya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya disana.

"Satu-satunya alasan kenapa aku menyukai kendaraan sesak ini adalah kau" Kyungsoo terdiam, mulai menikmati bisikan Jongin ditelinganya, "Aku tidak bisa memelukmu sedekat ini ditempat lain, bahkan saat kita hanya berdua" Ia tercengang, "Tapi disini lain, aku bisa memelukmu seperti ini. Hal yang tidak bisa kulakukan setelah kita turun dihalte berikutnya" dan ia kembali jatuh cinta pada orang yang sama.

Si mantan tunangan.

.

.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya tiba-tiba, membuat Kris terhenti, "Hey! Huang-nim menunggumu diruang latihan" awalnya ia memang berniat menuju ruang latihan, tapi ia tidak menyangka kini niatan itu akan berbuah nyata. Ia tersenyum miring, _'Inilah alasan kenapa aku mengusirmu, Kyungsoo-ya. Lihat! Panda itu bahkan mengajak pria tampan ini kencan lebih dulu. Aku akan membawakan tiga botol vodka untukmu nanti malam. Tapi aku tidak janji'_

Ia berdehem, "Memangnya ada apa?" seraya mempertahankan ekspresi _cool_ diwajahnya.

Pria disampingnya mengedikkan bahunya tak acuh, "Tapi dia bilang ingin menendang bokongmu"

"Kau bercanda?"

Hening..

"Sama sekali, tidak" ujar pria itu sedatar wajahnya.

Kris mendengus, gosip itu sungguh benar adanya, Yongguk memang tidak asik untuk diajak bercanda. Pria pertukaran pelajar yang satu itu terlalu serius dengan hidupnya. Kris sering bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara Tao yang seperti itu bisa berteman dengan Yongguk yang seperti itu. Namun, Kris yang hanya berpikir realistis lebih memilih mengabaikan pertanyaan konyol itu. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dan segera berlalu mengabaikan Yongguk yang menatapnya aneh.

Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Tao dimulai ketika mereka sama-sama terdampar dikelas asing untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka adalah dua mahasiswa pertukaran pelajar China dari universitas berbeda. Dan mengenai bagaimana hubungan mereka yang seperti _itu_ bisa terjalin, Kris lupa sebabnya. Ia hanya tahu saat ia justru menikmati pertengkaran-pertengkaran sepele mereka. Dan ia semakin tergugah untuk menggoda panda itu dengan candaan-candaan kecil.

Namun, ada saat ketika ia merasa tidak suka dengan interaksi si ketua _club_ itu dengan wakilnya, Bang Yongguk -manusia topeng tembok yang menepuk pundaknya beberapa saat lalu. Kris itu benci diabaikan, tapi mengingat apa yang dilakukannya selalu menyulut emosi Tao, ia tahu, ia pantas mendapatkannya.

Tao selalu mengabaikannya bahkan saat Kris mencoba untuk bergabung dengan _club_ yang digawanginya. Tao hanya akan menyapa pria tinggi itu -dengan kalimat pedas- karena kekacauan yang tak sengaja dibuatnya. Seperti menumpahkan bak cuci pel yang penuh dengan air licin untuk menumbangkan seluruh orang di _club_. Tao mengomel panjang lebar dan ia harus mengeluarkan keringat bukan untuk pemanasan, melainkan mengepel ruang latihan _club_. _Damn!_ Atau saat ia menggoda kecantikan Tao, ketika pria itu serius mengajarkan beberapa teknik dasar wushu padanya. Dan ia kembali mendapatkan perhatian Tao dengan cara berbeda.

Pada akhirnya, ia mengerti bagaimana cara menarik minat pria itu terhadapnya.

"Yeah, kuharap dia akan berbaik hati padaku hari ini" ia membuka pintu _club_. Sedikit bergidik saat ruangan gelap itu menyapa seluruh indranya. Ia lantas berjalan terburu untuk menyalakan lampu.

"Ck, kau lamban sekali"

Kris terjungkal kebelakang, ia pikir hanya ada dirinya diruangan gelap itu.

Jadi, sedari tadi Tao sudah berdiri disana, lengkap dengan seragam wushunya. Menatapnya angkuh dalam kacak pinggangnya.

Seperti kebiasaannya.

Yang berarti sebuah masalah.

Kris meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Ia bangkit, "Ak-"

"Aku tahu kau yang menyuruh sepupu Suho _hyung_ itu untuk pulang lebih dulu" Kris mengerutkan kedua alisnya.

"Aku tidak keberatan dengan itu. Hanya saja.. bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan kencan sebagai alasan?" Kris terpaku.

"Kupikir kencan yang kau maksud adalah kau dan mobilmu, tapi aku baru ingat jika kita memakai Time E - _Audi_ Tao- hari ini" Kris mundur beberapa langkah kala Tao mendekat padanya.

"Jadi.." ia tersentak oleh usapan tangan Tao dipundaknya.

"Tuan Wu.." membeku oleh bisikan si ketua _club_.

"Mari kita berkencan"

Beberapa bulan tergabung dengan _club_ wushu, Kris belajar banyak hal. Tinjunya untuk berlindung dan gesitnya suluruh tubuhnya untuk menghindari pukulan kepribadian Tao yang pemarah.

"Inilah yang kusebut kencan, Tuan.. hahh.."

Meskipun ia tahu, jika dengan itu Tao justru semakin menggebu-gebu untuk memukulnya.

"Kenapa kau hanya menghindari pukulanku? Sialanhh.."

Ia hanya akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengakhiri perkelahian mereka dengan caranya sendiri.

"Kencan itu partisipasi antara kedua pihak, bukan hanya satu. Ayo bergabunglah denganku Kris jelek"

Kris tahu, ia tidak selalu bisa menghindari seluruh tubuh Tao yang terbiasa dengan bela diri. Kadang kala saat ia menghindari tinjuan tangan, ia akan mendapatkan tendangan dari kaki. Bahkan sebaliknya. Ia merasa beberapa tubuhnya akan memar dan nyeri sebentar lagi.

"Jangan mencoba untuk menjadi _gentle_. Kau tahu kita sama-sama lelaki disini. Ugh!"

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian, mungkin ia akan mati oleh sengalnya nafasnya. Ia lelah, sungguh. Dan ia juga melihat hal yang sama dimata Tao. Ia mendekat, meski Tao semakin gencar untuk memukulnya. Kris menggunakan seluruh tenaganya untuk mengikat pergerakan Tao dengan tubuhnya. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Tao dengan kuat, sedangkan kakinya ia gunakan untuk melilit kaki Tao.

Si ketua akhirnya hilang kesimbangan dan terjatuh. Jangan bertanya apa yang terjadi padanya sekarang, ia bahkan menimpa tubuh Tao tanpa bisa menyelamatkan diri. Nafas mereka memburu diceruk leher masing-masing.

"Tidak peduli apa definisi kencan yang sebenarnyahh.. Ahh.. Asalkan kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamahh.. hahh.. bukankah itu juga termasuk kencan?" Kris mengangkat kepalanya untuk bertemu pandang dengan Tao dibawahnya, "Terima kasih untuk hari ini, baby pand~" mengecup pucuk hidung itu singkat.

Tao mengerjab, wajahnya memerah. Entah kehilangan muka atau kelelahan. Tapi, Kris lebih memahami bagaimana si ketua, "Hey! Kau merona" belum sempat ia melebarkan senyumannya, Tao mendorong tubuhnya dengan kuat. Hingga punggungnya membentur lantai. Ringisan lirih keluar dari celah bibirnya.

"Aku tidak merona. Apa kau bodoh?" Tao bangkit, ia terduduk.

Kris jauh menikmati pemandangan itu, ia tidur menyamping beralaskan lengannya. Mencoba mengabaikan kondisi buruk badannya. Tatapannya tak luput dari wajah Tao, "Kau jelas merona, lihat pipimu! Kau-"

"Aku bilang aku tidak. Kau- Ah- Sial- Kau menyebalkan Wu!"

Kris berdecak kesal melihat Tao pergi, tanpa mencegahnya dan membiarkan tubuh remuknya terlentang dengan menatap langit-langit.

"Jelas-jelas ia merona tadi" lantas tersenyum atas keberaniannya.

.

.

"Astaga! Ada apa ini?" Tao hanya membuat kakinya mondar-mandir diruang ganti, wajahnya sedikit -hanya sedikit- memanas tadi, apa itu juga dalam kategori merona? Ia membutuhkan sesuatu seperti cermin. Menyentuh wajahnya saja membuat Tao ingin mengingkari rona itu. Pasti wajahnya memerah hebat.

Demi saus tar-tar, Tao akan menghajar wajah jelek Kris suatu saat.

Ia mengambil bedak dilaci Joy, ia tidak mencurinya untuk berdandan atau apapun itu, ia hanya.. yeah, perlu memoleskan sedikit bedak itu untuk menutupi ronanya. Merapal sederet kalimat _'Sumpah, demi kecebong laut, aku tidak sedang berdandan dengan benda ini. Mereka memang diciptakan untuk situasi seperti ini. Apa yang salah jika seorang Taozi yang memanfaatkannya? Tidak ada'_

Ia mengawasi seluruh wajahnya dalam cermin kecil disana.

 _'Sial, aku benar-benar merona.'_

Ia menyentuh pipinya, hangat. Merabanya hingga jemarinya terhenti dipuncak hidungnya, dimana Kris mendaratkan bibirnya disana sambil menyerukan panggilan manis untuk- Tao menggelengkan kepalanya.

Ia tidak siap untuk perang dengan batinnya.

Kris hanyalah bajingan yang menyebalkan. Harusnya ia mengabaikan tiang itu seperti yang ia lakukan dulu. Ya, seharusnya seperti itu. Ia hanya harus tetap menjadi dirinya. Itu terdengar lebih baik.

Kata-kata penyangkal itu bahkan tidak berhasil menyembunyikan debaran-debaran samar dalam dadanya. Tao tidak terlalu bodoh untuk mengartikan itu, tapi ada baiknya jika ia berpura-pura untuk tidak tahu. Karena semua hal aneh yang berhubungan dengan Pria _jerk_ Wu. Ia benci kenyataan itu.

Tao menaruh bedak itu asal dan berlalu begitu saja. Berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan tubuhnya di calon rumahnya atau menawarkan dirinya untuk menjadi pengkritik makanan _chef_ Kyungsoo tidak buruk juga. Paling tidak ia bisa menghindar dari Kris. Manusia itu semakin menyebalkan saja dari hari ke hari.

Ketika Tao yakin dirinya telah bebas sepenuhnya -dari Kris, satu gangguan lagi-lagi tengah mengendap dibelakangnya. Ia tentu tidak menyadarinya dan tahu-tahu sudah hadir seorang pria yang duduk disebelah kemudinya.

Ia menengok.

Nafasnya terburu emosi, wajahnya memerah menekan amarah yang perlahan tersulut dari otaknya.

 _'Baiklah Taozi, persetan dengan gentle. Orang itu juga menyimpan penis dan testis diselangkangannya. Kami impas secara fisik'_

Tarik nafas.. Satu. Dua. Tig-

"Ya! Ya! Kau itu bisa menyetir atau tidak? Kenapa lama sekali, _sih_!"

"KELUAR DARI MOBILKU SEKARANG JUGA KEPARAT!"

-ga _._

Pertikain seperti ini yang entah sejak kapan menjadi kebiasaan tersendiri baginya. Tidak ada lagi _gentle_ jika menyangkut manusia seperti Kris. Tao sungguh tak akan sungkan untuk meledakkan isi kepalanya. Memborbardir pria itu dengan pukulan hingga melemparkan benda apapun disekitarnya. Refleksnya sangat bagus dalam kasus ini. Termasuk benda berharga miliknya yang hampir menjadi korban kalau saja Kris tidak memecahkan konsentrasinya.

"Oh, Panda, apa itu _handphone_ -mu yang akan kau lempar padaku?"

 _Uh?_

Bagai seorang aktor yang mendengar teriakan _cut_ dari sang sutradara, tangannya lantas mengambang di udara. Tao mengerjabkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum Kris mengedikkan dagunya pada tangannya yang terangkat. Dan isyarat itu diterima dengan baik olehnya, kala ia menengokkan kepalanya.

Bola matanya melebar seketika sebab..

"KRIS, AKU BERSUMPAH AKAN MENYUMPAL MULUT SIALANMU ITU!"

"Tidak masalah. Sumpal mulut sialanku ini dengan penismu, sayang. Hahahh.."

Demi Tuhan, Tao sangat tergerak untuk merangsang Kris hingga bajingan itu mengalami _blue balls. B_ enda itu sama sekali tidak patut disamakan dengan _handphone_ -nya yang bernilai.

Tao menggeram keras, ia mengacungkan jari tengahnya dihadapan Kris yang berhasil menyelamatkan diri dari mobilnya. Sembari mencibir Kris yang tengah mengedipkan satu matanya dengan seutas kalimat ' _fuck you_ ' berulang-ulang, ia menyalakan mobilnya dan memacu roda empat itu dengan hati yang masih dilingkupi amarah.

Sial sekali dia, selalu satu langkah dibawah pria jelek itu jika terlibat perkelahian yang hampir sama setiap harinya. Kali ini, ia tidak bisa percaya kekalahannya disebabkan oleh cermin.

 _Heol_ , orang bodoh mana yang tidak bisa membedakan cermin dan _handphone_?

Yeah.. Itu sungguh cermin. Tao menyesal akan realita itu.

Musnah sudah, pembalasan guna menuntut kekalahan dari orang itu.

"Sial. Sial. Sial. Terkutuk kau cermin keparat!"

"AUCHH!"

Tao menegang. Ia baru saja membuang sebuah cermin persegi dari mobil yang berjalan kemudian teriakan seseorang mengusik pendengarannya. Oh, mungkin cermin itu memanglah sudah dikutuk sejak awal. Tao meringis pelan menyadari persepsi konyolnya.

"YA! APA KAU MENGANGGAP SEMUA TEMPAT ADALAH TONG SAMPAH? Aku tahu kau itu menyebalkan, tapi tidak bisakah kau berhenti menjadi menyebalkan saat dijalan raya?"

Tao mengerutkan keningnya, ia harus memecah pikirannya antara keselamatan di jalan dan teriakan familiar yang mengingatkan dendamnya pada seseorang. Rasa kesal itu kembali menyergap dengan sekejap. Namun, belum sempat ia menebak pemilik suara itu, penegasan selanjutnya justru diutarakan orang itu secara gamblang.

"Hampir saja wajah tampanku menjadi korban kelakuan orang dungu yang tidak bisa membedakan cermin dan _handphone_? Hey! bagaimana menurutmu, bukankah dia memang bodoh-"

Tao me-rem mendadak. Dominasi sebab lampu merah didepan sana serta ocehan tak berkualitas disebelah mobilnya. Ia segera menoleh ke sisi kanan jalan. Berharap jika tebakannya salah besar sambil berusaha menekan gemuruh jantungnya.

 _'Dia bukan Kris. Dia bukan Kris. Dia-'_

"Hey!"

'- _Kris bangsat Wu. Dan dia.. Oh, Wow.'_

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya mengabaikan lambaian tangan Kris untuknya. Apa yang dia katakan tadi? Wow? Mungkin lebih kepada motor yang ditungganginya.

 _'Tunggu. Motor?'_

Ia menengokkan kepalanya kembali, yang masih disambut oleh senyuman lebar Kris dibalik helmnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana Tao bisa menebak. Kerutan yang menyipitkan mata Kris membuatnya tahu segalanya.

Matanya lantas tak luput untuk menginterupsi setiap sudut tubuh Kris. Pria itu tinggi, sangat. Kakinya panjang, sangat. Wajahnya tampan, Tao benci fakta ini. Dan dia, rela atau tidak, tapi pria itu memang bak model di halaman depan Korean Vegue. Sangat sangat sangat rupawan.

Anehnya setiap satu pujian yang ia akui, setiap itu pula desiran halus mengenai dadanya. Rasanya sedikit asing namun menyenangkan disaat yang sama.

Tao tiba-tiba saja merasa enggan untuk memalingkan lamunannya dari seorang musuh sejawatnya. Tenggelam disana hingga melupakan dunia yang ia duduki.

Sudah tak terhitung beberapa panjang antrian macet yang disebabkan mobilnya. Lampu lalu lintas didepan bahkan sudah berganti sejak dua menit yang lalu. Dan sahutan klakson yang merajalela nampaknya masih belum mampu membangunkannya. Yang ia dengar hanya debaran jantungnya yang menyenangkan. Betapa musik yang indah.

"Ya! Ya! Kau tidak berniat membuat kekacauan disini kan?" Kris kembali melambaikan tangannya, berharap Tao masih ada disana untuk meresponnya.

Tiiinnn! Tiiinnn!

"BUNG, SINGKIRKAN MOBILMU AGAR KAMI BISA LEWAT"

Tiiinnn!

"Ha? APA DIA SUDAH GILA!"

"AKU YAKIN TIDAK! KUPIKIR DIA SUDAH MATI!" -Kris meringis.

"TELPON 911, DISINI ADA ORANG MATI!"

Tiiinnn!

" _God please!_ Aku harus menyembunyikan istriku sebelum wanita itu datang"

Kris tak bisa menyembunyikan raut malunya. Beruntungnya ia tengah mengenakan helm saat ini, setidaknya identitasnya tertutupi sebelum peristiwa yang di alaminya ini menjadi aib tersendiri untuk debutnya sebagai aktor pendatang baru. Mengingat umpatan-umpatan tidak bermutu dibelakang mobil Tao menerjang telinganya secara terang-terangan.

 _But, see!_ Tao bahkan tidak berkedip seraya menghadap ke arahnya. Well, Kris tidak akan berpikir jika Tao terkena serangan jantung dan mati. Atau bisa jadi anak itu terserang angin duduk dan tewas ditempat. Yang jelas, ia tidak ingin Tao mati lebih awal. Siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Tao nantinya, karena tanpa mengelak pun ia menomor satukan pria itu sebagai orang yang ia goda.

Pfffttt, apa ia baru saja mengakui perasaannya?

 _Skip_ saja.

Paling tidak alasan itu mampu mendorongnya untuk menyeret Tao kembali ke dunia mereka. Ada beberapa opsi yang berputar dikepalanya, seperti turun dari motornya dan menimpuk kepala Tao dengan kepalan tangannya, atau membawa lari Tao beserta mobilnya sebagai pencuri yang menanggalkan motornya saat mendapatkan buruan yang lebih layak. Dan hebatnya, motor itu adalah pinjaman. Kemudian, yang justru ia lakukan adalah merogoh setiap kantongnya. Mencari benda kecil seakan dirinya hendak membeli cola dari seonggok mesin.

"Aku tahu kau selalu berguna, teman. Chu. Semoga ini berhasil"

Kris memyipitkan matanya, mengawasi lurus, dan menimang jarak agar bidikannya tepat sasaran. Ia mulai merapal hitungan mundur. Dan saat seseorang dibelakang sana berteriak-

"-POLISI DATANG! OH _NEPTUNE!_ APA INI YANG DIMAKSUD KEMUJURAN DALAM KESIALAN?!"

Koinnya terlepar begitu saja di jidat Tao bahkan sebelum ia selesai menghitung.

"Sudah kuduga, 10 bukan angka yang tepat untuk memulai. Lain kali aku akan menggantinya dengan 3, 2, 1-"

"YA!"

"-Bagus. Sekarang dia sedang berteriak padaku" Kris menarik nafas, "Kau ingin selamat?"

"Ha?"

"Tancap gasmu sekarang nona.. AKU BERSUMPAH MEREKA SEMAKIN DEKAT HUANG!"

Refleksnya memang selalu berguna disaat yang tepat, Tao sangat bersyukur perihal itu. Sangat mudah untuknya menerobos lampu merah didepan sana. Hingga dua arti helaan nafas mengiringi kepergiannya. Satu hembusan nafas lega, miliknya dan Kris tentu saja. Sedang hembusan yang lainnya, puluhan orang mengalami kekecewaan yang sama atas ulahnya.

Well, itu tidak sengaja.

Tidak benar-benar sengaja.

Sama sekali tidak sengaj- Oh yeah, itu kesengajaan yang tidak disengaja.

Ha? Dia hanya terlalu terpesona.

Diam-diam ia mengumpat isi otaknya yang semakin berantakan saja. Malangnya, semua kegilaan yang dialaminya hanya merujuk karena satu orang. Kris Wu.

Kris lagi, Kris lagi.

"KAU TAHU? AKU SELALU MEMENDAM SATU FAKTA TENTANGMU HINGGA BEBERAPA SAAT YANG LALU, AKU BERPIKIR KAU MUNGKIN TERTARIK UNTUK MENDENGARNYA"

 _Bicara apa dia?_ Tao menarik nafas dalam, "Ya, dan akan lebih tertarik lagi jika kau menghentikan omong kosongmu itu, juga.. MENYIKIRLAH DARI SAMPING MOBILKU SIALAN!"

Gelengan samar dari helm Kris, orang itu tak gentar sekalipun, "Benar. Panda.. KAU ADALAH PRIA TERGILA YANG PERNAH KUTEMUI - _orang tergila yang begitu kugilai.._ "

"Ck, orang ini benar-benar sialan. Sudah tahu ini jalan raya, masih saja menuntut perdebatan. Aku harus bagaimana lagi Tuhan? Orang gila ini sangat- Arrgghhh! TUTUP MULUTMU DAN ENYAHLAH KRIS!"

Segala yang dilakukannya selalu tidak akan menampakkan keberhasilan yang pasti. Segalanya yang berhubungan dengan Kris. Tao tidak ingat seberapa banyak ia mengumpati orang itu, sebab yang ada justru tenggorokannya yang kering kerontang.

Saat ia berpikir mereka mungkin berada di jalan pulang yang sama, saat itulah ia membelokkan mobilnya guna mengambil jalan memutar yang sialnya juga di ikuti Kris. Disaat yang sama pula ia berpikir orang itu mungkin tengah mengikutinya. Ia kemudian meneriakkan berbagai sumpah serapah layaknya pemabuk bar-bar. Jangan lewatkan dengan kutukan disana-disini. Sampai pada titik jenuhnya akan umpatannya, ia hanya meneriakkan satu kalimat sama untuk di ulang-ulang.

"BERHENTI MENGIKUTIKU KRIS!"

.

.

"Aku terkejut kau masih menunggu kedatanganku Joonie" Yixing berbisik bersama nada harunya.

Suho dengan senang hati membalas rengkuhan kekasih yang didambanya sejak satu minggu yang lalu. Perasaan resah dan rindu yang dibendungnya telah menguap bersama kelelahannya. Sungguh Yixing adalah manusia magis yang memang diciptakan Tuhan untuknya. Yang sanggup bertahan guna menghadapi kebodohannya. Diam-diam, Suho bersyukur akan ironi itu.

Yixing kemudian melepas pelukannya, "Bukan sesuatu yang berhaga" - _A_ _ku akan selalu melakukannya untukmu, meski itu berarti selamanya._ Suho mengedikkan bahunya, lantas tersenyum jenaka, "Aku sudah menyiapkan sesuatu untukmu"

"Untukmu? Bagaimana dengan kami? Kami datang bersama Paman pacarmu, apa kami tidak akan mendapatkan sesuatu itu?"

Sial.

Itu Xiumin yang menyela percakapan mereka, keponakan sang kekasih. Sangat menyebalkan, dan terlalu anak-anak.

Ia hampir saja melupakan dua kurcaci yang datang bersama putri saljunya. Bagaimana bisa mereka mendengar percakapannya dengan Yixing? Setahunya, dua anak kecil itu masih begitu antusias mengelilingi -Oh yeah, salah satu dari mereka tengah menatapnya sekarang.

Tunggu, apa itu intimidasi?

Karena sejujurnya, sepasang mata bening itu seakan menuntut sesuatu darinya.

"Apa dinegara ini diskrimanasi terhadap anak kecil sangat tinggi?" Chen menimpali dibalik tubuh Xiumin. Bocah itu mengelus hidungnya yang memerah, mungkin terjadi sedikit tabrakan antara dua anak kecil itu. Lagi pula Suho tidak peduli.

Suho berpikir, bahasa mereka mungkin perlu sedikit gubahan disana-sini. Terlalu kasar tidak akan masuk dalam hitungan, tapi beberapa kata yang terbalik, paling tidak ucapan tidak pantas itu sedikit tersamar olehnya. Taktik yang berguna untuk mengurangi emosinya.

"Tentu saja, tidak. Mana ada budaya seperti itu. Makanan itu untuk kalian juga"

 _'Bersikaplah dewasa..'_

Ia memasang raut senyum yang tampak bergetar, itu sungguh dibuat-buat. Sejak awal Suho menyadari, ia tidak akan bisa berdamai dengan anak kecil. Baik Baekhyun atau dua bocah dihadapannya itu, mereka terlalu menyebalkan untuk seukuran anak kecil. Atau mungkin semua anak kecil seperti itu, terkecuali Baekhyun. Anak itu terkesan terlalu psycho.

"Hanya makanan?" Xiumin menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada, pose merajuk yang kentara.

 _'Bersikaplah dewasa Suho..'_

"Kupikir sebuah pesta perjamuan yang sangat mewah. Sama sekali tidak luar biasa" Chen mendengus.

 _'Bersikaplah dewas- Tidak!'_

Suho tersentak, ' _Apa? Yang benar saja_ ' ia menduga teman calon keponakannya itu -Chen- lebih menyebalkan. Ia menghela nafas, " _Hey, dengar ya anak kecil' -_ Aku selalu punya kata luar biasa untuk setiap jamuan yang kusuguhkan" ia tersenyum. Tampak idiot.

"Oh ya? Apa kau berpikir anak kecil ini tidak bisa melihat sekeliling. Tidak ada lilin disini-"

 _'Lilinnya terbakar oleh keterlambatanmu bocah'_ Suho menjerit dalam hati.

"Musik romantis tidak ada-"

 _'Aku bahkan berpikir akan mengadakan konserku secara pribadi sebagai sambutan'_

"Tidak ada pinata-"

 _'Heol? Apa dia pikir ini pesta ulang tahun?'_

"Tidak ada natal kado-"

"Kau tidak berpikir ini sambutan untuk santa kan?" oh, Suho telah hilang akal. Terlampau kesal penyebabnya. Dan itu sudah sangat jelas.

"Tidak tentu saja. Tapi ini sungguh yang mengerikan"

"Anak-anak!"

"Sebagai tamu, aku merasa sangat kecewa dengan semua ini"

"Ugh! Anak-anak-"

"Ckckck, sangat disayangkan jika pacarnya Yixing-ge itu ini paman. Sebagai keponakan aku turut menyesal"

"Oh ayolah, tak bisakah kalian-"

"Ck! Anak kecil tau apa tentang pacara-"

"SHIT! TAK BISAKAH KALIAN BERTIGA DIAM!"

Yixing meradang dan hening seketika. Sayup-sayup nada binatang malam yang hanya bersuara. Kemudian disahuti oleh deheman canggung seseorang. Dan orang itu tahu cara meminta maaf yang tepat kepada sang tuan rumah.

"Maaf, aku berteriak"

"Tidak masalah"-"Jangan terlalu diambil pusing"

Ha? Suho merasa kewarasannya akan tergenggut oleh dua bocah aneh itu. Ia menatap cengo pada mereka berdua yang menimpali permintaan maaf kekasihnya, sok dewasa dan sok terlibat. Padahal akan lebih pantas jika Suho saja yang menjawab permintaan maaf itu. Ia adalah tuan rumah disini, dan permintaan maaf itu untuk tuan rumah, untuknya.

Well, lupakan.

Suho mendengar Yixing menghela nafas, "Sudahlah, jamuan makan malam itu sudah sangat istimewa. Ayo masuk, disini sangat dingin-" Yixing masuk tanpa aba-aba, sangat tiba-tiba dan memekik, "AKH! Apa mereka adalah luar biasa yang kau maksud?"

Suho terlihat membayangkan sesuatu, "Apa?"

Ia kemudian terbelalak saat kekasihnya berteriak untuk yang kedua kalinya. Ia telah menemukan bayangan itu, kemudian berjalan tergesa untuk mengawasi situasi dimana orang-orang disana tengah meniupkan terompet dengan teriakan seperti 'GUYS, ITU DIA! SELAMAT DATANG YIXING HYUNG/GE!' yang mana itu terdengar seperti, 'SELAMAT DATANG PENYELAMAT HIDUP SUHO, ORANG KAYA YANG SAYANGNYA IDIOT'.

"Hallo semuanya, Aku Zhang Yixing. Salam kenal"

"SALAM KENAL JUGA YIXING HYUNG/GE"

Suho mencoba mengabaikan teriakan itu, ia agaknya lebih tertarik untuk melihat ornamen rumahnya. Ia merasa asing saat menyadari ada beberapa balon yang melayang disana, Suho tidak ingat itu sebelumnya. Lilin-lilin menyala dengan api keunguan yang tampak magis. Musik? Teriakan mereka lebih dari cukup sekedar mengiringi pendengaran. Tidak ada pinata, tapi terdapat satu kado besar teronggok dibelakang mereka. Suho membayangkan seekor Dino jinak yang sedang mendengkur didalam sana. Namun, pertanyaannya adalah darimana mereka mendapatkan semua itu?

Well, ia akan melupakan ini sesaat sebab-

"Kupikir ini adalah jamuan yang luar binasa"

"Minnie benar"

 _Dan akan lebih benar lagi jika dia meralat ungkapannya menjadi 'luar biasa'.._

-Suho menyeringai bangga, "Kurasa kalian tadi menyebutnya dengan mengerikan?"

"Apa aku tadi berkata seperti itu,Chenchen?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana denganku?"

"Sayangnya tidak"

 _What?!_ Suho pikir telinganya tidak baik-baik saja saat mendengar ejekan remeh dua bocah itu. Karena ternyata, telinganya memang tidak baik-baik saja.

Anggap saja, ia tidak mendengar apapun sejak kedatangan mereka.

"Bagus. Hallo semuanya, Dia Minnie"

"Ya, dan dia Chenchen"

Suho seakan tengah menahan nafas dibelakang sana. Kaku dan sedikit tegang.

Well, paling tidak sambutannya masih bisa dikatakan luar biasa kan?

.

.

 _To be Continued.._

.

.

So sorry untuk keterlambatannya *bener-bener terlambat*. Ini mungkin menjemukan *sangat*. Tapi aku harap kalian masih bisa terhibur *semoga saja begitu*.

Jadi, chapt ini dan satu lagi *yang entah kapan* itu buat negesin hubungan setiap pair aja. Kaisoo sudah, Taoris juga, Sulay dan chenmin akan ada disetiap chapt. Berarti tinggal Chanbaek dan Hunhan. AHH, COUPLE KAPORIT AING~

Well, ga banyak comel lagi, cuma mau bilang SEE YA NEXT CHAPT~

Mari Saling Menghargai..

p.s : kalau ada yang tidak dimengerti, silakan cuap-cuapnya.

p.s.s : But no bash, okey!


	4. Chapter 4

**HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi ini Suho terbangun lebih siang dari biasanya, mungkin karena efek samping olahraganya semalam. Yeah, kalau dipikir-pikir seharusnya Yixinglah yang kepayahan. Hampir satu tahun tidak bertemu, tapi sekali bertemu Suho seakan kerasukan masa kawin. Ia menghajar kekasihnya semalam suntuk, beruntungnya kamarnya sangat luas untuk bisa didengar dengan mudah.

Ia segera mengumpulkan nyawanya sesaat setelah menyadari tidak ada Yixing disampingnya. Dari sekian banyak kemungkinan yang melintas dikepalanya, Suho tidak pernah berpikir Yixing akan meninggalkannya sendirian diranjang. Bukan karena betapa hebatnya Suho kecil semalam melainkan betapa malunya wajah Suho saat menyadari kekasihnya bangun terlebih dahulu. Seperti kekasihnya yang memiliki stamina lebih banyak dari Suho. Menyebalkan.

Dia yang menggagahi, kenapa juga dia yang lelah.

Yixing pasti menganggapnya 'pria lembek'. Euwwhh..

Suho menghela nafas dan bangkit dari ranjangnya, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan untuk mencari kekasihnya tentu saja. Meski kepalanya masih terasa berat, meski matanya berada diantara jalur merem dan melek, Suho masih saja melangkahkan kakinya. Yeah, meskipun hal itu bukan juga termasuk pengorbanan yang berarti. Sebenarnya ia hampir selalu melakukan kegiatan itu setiap pagi. Sebutan lainnya, kebiasaan.

Siapa yang peduli dengan kebiasaan itu, dia orang kaya. Kritikan hanya sebuah recehan tak berguna baginya.

Ia lantas berhasil membuka seluruh kelopak matanya, sampai pada titik dimana ia dapat melihat dua monster kecil Cina tengah menikmati acara pagi ditelevisi-nya.

Oh, si _freakin_ Byun juga disana rupanya. Tapi, dimana Chanyeol?

"Poro poro poro po ro ro"

"Poro poro poro po ro ro"

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo"

Beberapa kepala menengok pada asal suara. Sehun- Ah bukan! Sehun tidak mungkin mengenakan piyama hello kitty, dan sandal bulu itu.. Suho bergidik jijik. Itu mungkin si kembar yang satu lagi, ia tidak memelihara monster yang maniak kitty berkumis selain Oh Luhan.

Huh? Apa anak itu mencoba berimprovisasi dalam _sleepwalking_ -nya?

Bagaimanapun juga ini masih pagi untuk memulai teriakan. Suho menarik nafas panjang dan-

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo"

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Kyungsoo Do Kyungsoo"

-menghembuskannya pelan.

Ia menyesali siapapun pencetus pinguin mata belo yang mirip dengan Kyungsoo.

Mungkin kesabarannya bisa datang beberapa waktu ke depan, ia hanya mengantisipasi sepenggal kejadian kemarin. Itu sungguh diluar kontrolnya, soal mulutnya yang terhanyut untuk melontarkan argumen-argumen yang menuntut kemenangan pada keponakan kekasihnya. Yixing meradang seketika. Paling tidak ia memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak memulai kejadian yang akan berakhir sama.

Lagipula, sekali lagi ia merasa terlalu pagi untuk memulai teriakan. Jongin juga agaknya menyerah soal lapar, omelet, atau apapun itu. Kris dan Tao, bisakah ia berharap untuk hari ini. Tuhan, buat mereka menghilang satu hari ini saja. Begitulah panjatnya.

Hingga sebuah tepukan dipundaknya berhasil juga membuat geramannya hanya tertahan ditenggorokan. Ia menengok dengan berat hati. Namun, siapa sangka justru senyuman lebarnya melengkung menghias bibirnya. Kau tahu, semacam pengaruh jatuh cinta. Suho hanya terlalu mengumbarnya dengan kadar berlebih.

"Apa bokongmu masih sakit?" pertanyaan itu mengayun pertama kali saat melihat Yixing memegangi pinggangnya dengan ekspresi menahan sakit. Keputusan yang jauh lebih tepat dari ucapan sekelas 'SELAMAT PAGI _SUNSHINE_!' atau 'Mau _morning kiss_?'. Heh, dia masih tahu diri untuk berkabung dengan kesakitan kekasihnya.

"Tidak terlalu sakit, hanya saja pingganggku terasa remuk- Selain dari itu, aku baik-baik saja Jonnie"

Kekasihnya selalu tahu cara terampuh untuk membuatnya merasa lebih baik.

"Maafkan aku. Apa kau membutuhkan sesuatu? Aku akan menyiapkannya untukmu"

Seorang jutawan yang rela melakukan apapun dengan tangannya sendiri untuk selain dirinya, maka orang itu adalah yang paling berharga dari apapun. Yixing sedikit banyak merasa bangga dengan dirinya. Beberapa orang kaya terkadang sulit jatuh cinta hanya karena mereka terbiasa dengan keinginan yang selalu terpenuhi. Seumur hidupnya, ia tidak pernah sepercaya diri seperti sekarang ini.

Pria itu menampilkan lesung pipinya, tanda senyum diwajahnya telah diukir, "Tidak perlu. Aku berencana akan membantu Kyungsoo membuat sarapan. Kau juga bisa mandi sekarang"

"Boleh aku melanjutkan tidurku saja? Kyungsoo biasa membangunkanku saat makanan sudah siap. Sepertinya aku harus mengumpulkan staminaku setelah-"

"Kenapa tidak? Aku juga tidak ingat siapa yang akhirnya kelelahan kemarin mala-"

"-aku akan mandi." kakinya melesat dengan cepat.

"Yeah, dia harus mandi, aku terlalu muak untuk mencium bau sperma terlalu lama"

Karena kesanggupan Suho seperti hak paten bagi Yixing.

Ia mengalihkan matanya pada ruang tengah, sementara Suho melaksanakan perintahnya sebagai calon Suami yang penurut. Tubuhnya sedikit terkejut sesaat, anak-anak cenderung memiliki alarm otomatis dipagi hari daripada orang dewasa. Mungkin tontonan pagi atau kewajiban anak seumuran mereka yang orang bilang sekolah, membuat mereka merasa urung untuk melewatkannya. Seperti Xiumin dan Chen yang membuat Yixing terbiasa dengan itu, tapi hari ini, untuk pertama kalinya, dihunian kekasihnya, ia bisa menangkap beberapa ketulusan yang sama persis seperti keponakannya. Mereka murni, polos, juga menggemaskan.

Luhan mengikuti acara pagi itu dengan mata setengah terbuka, jangan lupakan ingus yang beberapa kali ia hirup. Anak itu terlihat belum siap untuk meninggalkan ranjangnya. Yixing terkikik.

Lalu Baekhyun, Yixing tampak membuang nafas sejenak, anak itu sebenarnya tak ubahnya dengan anak-anak lain yang menuntut sebuah perhatian. Hanya saja, sesuatu yang salah mungkin telah mengubah sebagian besar dari dirinya. Untungnya, Chanyeol datang dengan perasaan yang tepat. Baekhyun terlihat sedikit lebih normal dari yang terakhir Suho ceritakan. Meski sorot matanya masih dikatakan jauh dari manusiawi.

Ia tak bisa melunturkan senyumnya saat melihat Baekhyun merangkak dipangkuan Chanyeol begitu lelaki jangkung itu datang dan menyilakan kakinya diatas karpet. Kemudian kembali menatap datar pada layar televisi didepannya seraya bersandar pada dada Chanyeol yang masih setengah sadar. Andai Yixing adalah es himalaya, ia yakin, dirinya telah meleleh detik ini.

Kakinya lantas menuju dapur, tak ingin lebih meleleh lagi. Suho masih dikamar mandi, jadi ia tidak bisa menempeli kekasihnya untuk memenuhi rasa kepinginnya. Pssstt, ia juga ingin _berlovey dovey_ seperti Baekhyun kepada Chanyeol omong-omong.

Oh, lupakan.

"Ada apa?" Suara _husky_ Chanyeol yang mengambil alih dari ruang tengah setelah Yixing berlalu. Berat ditempa serak, khas bangun tidur. Pria itu merasakan ada sedikit keganjilan yang menyerangnya. Sebuah tangan kecil merayap dari dadanya hingga akhirnya melingkar dilehernya, ia merasakan beberapa rambut menggelitik di area sana. Yang ia tahu, bahunya jadi berat sebelah oleh kepala Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak suka caranya melihat Chanyeol."

"Eoh, siapa?"

"Pacarnya Suho _Ahjusshi_."

Matanya menelisik sekitar, namun gagal menemukan Yixing. Ia memilih tak ambil pusing. Tangannya lantas mengelus surai hitam Baekhyun, "Mau mandi bersama?"

.

.

"Tunggu! Sampanye-ku!"

Suho tak bisa menghilangkan binar kekaguman dalam tatapannya. Dirinya yakin betul, Yixing adalah takdirnya. Lihat bagaimana tangan-tangannya mengatur setiap monsternya dengan telaten, mengambil paksa botol sampanye Kyungsoo tanpa ada bantahan yang berarti, "Bagaimana bisa kau mengisi perut kosong dengan sampanye?"

"Baekhyun saja tidak keberatan dengan hidanganku. Kenapa aku harus mengganti menu-ku?"

Mengganti anggur digelas Baekhyun dengan es krim.

Suho menghentakkan kakinya lebih cepat, matanya yang siaga sedari tadi mengamati pergerakan tangan Baekhyun yang hendak melayangkan garpunya ke punggung Yixing. Semua mata menatapnya aneh, terkecuali Chanyeol yang lebih memilih merenggut paksa garpu dari tangan Baekhyun. Tepat waktu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Baekhyunnie~ kudengar kau suka strawberry. Tertarik untuk mencoba ini? Kujamin, kau akan suka"

Diseberang sana, Suho berdecih tak suka pada sikap manis kekasihnya yang tidak pandang bulu. Tidak tahukah ia, anak sinting itu baru saja mendapat kegagalan untuk melukainya. Yixing tak seharusnya berbuat baik pada orang yang berencana melukainya. Baekhyun itu tak patut dikasih etiket baik.

"Yixing _hyung_ , bisa tolong singkirkan ini juga?"

Suho mendengus bosan, kali ini Yixing terlalu baik untuk menuruti perintah Chanyeol. Biasanya juga suka sampanye, tapi tiba-tiba berlagak tidak bernafsu. Apa tiang itu sedang mencari perhatian Yixingnya?

"Chanyeol!" peringatan pertamanya meluncur penuh penekanan.

"Baekhyun! Tidak. Boleh! Yixing _hyung_ , tolong!" Chanyeol mengabaikannya dan justru memberi peringatan pada Baekhyun.

Suho menekan pelipisnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya membantu Chanyeol untuk membuatnya lebih manusiawi" bisikan itu tepat mengenai nuraninya. Ia berpikir sejenak. Saat kepalanya mendongak, di ujung sana Yixing sudah mengulas senyum padanya. Matanya lantas beralih pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yeah, anak itu jauh lebih baik dari pertemuan pertama mereka. Walaupun anak itu selalu mengerahkan berbagai rencana untuk melukainya, Suho tak bisa mengelak jika yang dilakukan anak sinting itu hanya sebatas membuat Chanyeol bahagia melalui anggapannya secara garis besar. (Read: Baekhyun mengira dengan membunuh Suho, Chanyeol akan mendapatkan rumah itu). Dan hari ini, Suho memahami itu.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman kecil. Baekhyun disana terlihat meremehkan es krim dihadapannya, tapi ketika Chanyeol mengambil satu suap untuk dirinya sendiri, Baekhyun mengerjap mengamati ekspresi Chanyeol. Benar-benar anak kecil.

Suho kemudian meneruskan pengamatannya pada Yixing. Kekasihnya itu tengah mengiriskan daging untuk Xiumin, lalu membuatkan susu dengan rasa yang sama saat Jongin dan Sehun saling berebut disamping Luhan yang tampak terganggu. Suho bertaruh, Yixing adalah calon suami yang paling tepat untuknya. Simulasi keluarga yang sebelumnya kacau berubah setelah kedatangan sang kekasih.

Ini magis.

Atau sebuah sihir?

Entahlah. Yang lebih penting, Suho akhirnya bisa memiliki hari tenang, tanpa teriakan, umpatan, barang-barang pecah- tunggu-

"Dimana Kris dan Tao?"

Ya, dimana mereka berdua? Pantas saja tidak ada suara bantingan pagi ini. Daripada berharap piring-piringnya pecah, Suho lebih khawatir jika mereka berdua tengah menyusun rencana untuk membuatnya serangan jantung.

"Mereka menghadiri pelantikan Ketua _club_ wushu yang baru" Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Dimana?"

"Gyeonggi-do" Jongin menyela.

"Kapan mereka berangkat?"

"Aku tidak tahu tepatnya jam berapa, yang jelas pagi buta sekali" Chanyeol menimpali.

"Kenapa aku bisa tidak tahu?"

"Mereka berniat meminta izin dikamarmu malam kemarin, tapi-" Sehun merasa ia harus menggantung ucapannya.

"Tapi?"

"Tapi mereka mendengar suara ouhhh.. Ahhh.. Eunghh.. Sshhh.. Lebihh dalamm Joonniehh.. Oh yeahh disanahh.. dari dalam kamarmu, Suho _hyung_. Jadi, mereka hanya berpamitan pada kami" Luhan tersenyum tanpa dosa setelahnya.

Well, empat dari mereka harus menahan pergerakan Suho yang begitu bernafsu mencekik Luhan daripada biasanya. Chanyeol, Kai, Sehun, dan Kyungsoo nampak berusaha dengan keras. Sementara tiga diantaranya lebih menganggap es krim adalah hal yang wajib meleleh diatas lidah. Sangat jelas jika tiga yang dimaksud adalah Xiumin, Chen, dan Baekhyun. Sedang satu lainnya tampak menggulung tubuhnya dalam selimut dengan meninggalkan debuman keras pada pintu, wajahnya terbakar malu. Itu Yixing. Dan satu lainnya lagi, "Apa aku salah bicara?"

Yeah, setidaknya do'anya terkabul pagi ini.

.

.

"Belajar dengan baik, oke? Aku akan menunggumu disini!"

Kurang lebih kalimat seperti itulah yang bibirnya isyaratkan pada Baekhyun yang menatapnya dari jendela kelasnya. Tak lupa jarinya menyimbolkan 'Oke' dengan menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjuknya. Senyumnya segaris lebih panjang bersama deretan gigi rapinya.

Bersamaan dengan seorang wanita memasuki kelas Baekhyun, Chanyeol membaringkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon. Ia tidak ingin mengganggu acara belajar Baekhyun, meski nyatanya keinginan itu salah besar. Dari sudut ruangan itu, Baekhyun masih terus mengawasi Chanyeol. Terus, dan terus tanpa mengindahkan lehernya yang lelah.

.

Sejak hari itu, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menjaga Baekhyun 24 jam penuh. Ia merasa tak perlu lagi mencuri sementara ia telah mendapatkan tempat tinggal yang bahkan lebih mewah ditambah dengan makanan lezat nontsop. Kabar bagusnya semua itu gratis. Chanyeol diam-diam meminta maaf telah memanfaatkan kebodohan Suho.

Byun Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa anak itu seakan cerminan dirinya. Perbedaannya hanya terletak pada cara mereka melampiaskan kesendirian mereka. Keadaan dimana tidak diinginkan, diskriminasi, trauma masa kecil, dan semacamnya, ia melihat semua itu dari Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tahu benar, yang dibutuhkan anak itu pasti tidak jauh dari perhatian dan kasih sayang. Beruntungnya Chanyeol pernah mendapat itu semua dari ketua Yoon. Pria muda dan tampan yang maju sebagai pemimpin penyamun jalanan. Pria baik hati itu lah yang memungutnya dari kehampaan, membesarkannya, hingga mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya demi bajingan kecil sepertinya.

Meski besar oleh sebuah kejahatan, Chanyeol berkali-kali bersyukur mengenai itu. Setidaknya, ia tidak besar oleh bejatnya moral. Orang bijak pernah berkata, 'Jika ada suatu kejahatan, bencilah pada perilaku itu, bukan pada pelakunya'. Kasusnya seperti Chanyeol atau Ketua Yoon, mereka melakukan itu sebab dorongan ekonomi yang menghimpit sementara mereka sendiri adalah anak buangan, sampah masyarakat, dan kotoran negara.

Namun, dalam kisah Baekhyun. Anak itu, Chanyeol sendiri mengatainya kelewat batas. Saat ia seumuran Baekhyun, ia telah mendapatkan tempatnya pulang, dimana ada seseorang yang memikirkan dan menyayanginya.

Jadi, saat pertama kali ia menemukan seorang anak dan seragam JHS-nya berdiri tenang didepan pintu Suho, dengan tangannya yang mengucurkan banyak darah, tanpa sungkan Chanyeol segera menghampirinya bersamaan dengan meluncurnya sapaan 'Kau baik-baik saja?'. Persis seperti pertama kali ketua Yoon menyapanya.

Ia, tanpa pikir panjang segera menggendong tubuh kecil itu untuk dia rawat.

Banyak hal terjadi dalam hidupnya selama 24 tahun ini, namun bertemu dengan ketua Yoon dan Baekhyun adalah keajaiban. Begitu juga setiap orang dirumah Suho, Chanyeol sedikit merasakan sebuah kehangatan keluarga disana. Ia tidak menyesal terdampar diantara kaum idiot seperti mereka. Dan, nampaknya ia juga berpikir untuk menularkan virus bodoh itu pada Baekhyun. Anak itu harus lebih manusiawi, pikirnya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Baekhyun lagi, Baekhyun lagi. Beberapa minggu ini, kepalanya memang selalu dipenuhi dengan Baekhyun. Wajahnya yang manis, meski datar. Wangi legitnya, jemari lentiknya, tubuh menggemaskannya, benar-benar tubuh yang Chanyeol suka. Yeah, terkadang ia terlampau sering menghujat otak mesumnya yang tak pandang bulu. Bahkan dari lekuk-lekuk mulus Baekhyun yang acapkali ia telanjangi dipagi hari.

Chanyeol menarik nafas sekali lagi, dan tiba-tiba sebuah bobot berat menduduki perutnya. Ia terkejut, membawa dirinya bangkit sesegera mungkin sebelum ia mengenal betul bobot itu. Khawatir jika kepala si wajah manis terbentur tulang keringnya, ia berusaha sigap untuk menekuk kakinya.

Baekhyun urung terjungkal kebelakang, untung saja.

Dan, bolehkan Chanyeol bersumpah ia baru saja mendengar anak itu terkekeh?

Terkekeh.

Anak itu terkekeh.

Ia berani bersumpah, Baekhyun baru saja terkekeh.

Chanyeol ingin sekali merekam moment itu dikepalanya. Keajaiban kedua dalam hidupnya.

Chanyeol kembali merebahkan tubuhnya, menikmati tawa kecil Baekhyun dari bawah. Jauh lebih manis dari sekedar ekspresi acuh. Ia menyembunyikan kedua lengannya sebagai alas bantal.

Satu debaran mencul dalam dadanya. Untuk yang kedua kali, jantungnya menghentak saat iris hitam itu juga menatapnya. Hingga gemuruh didalam sana bertambah berkali lipat, ketika jemari-jemari kecil itu perlahan menanjak dengan pola abstrak menuju dadanya. Chanyeol juga merasakan desiran darahnya meningkat seiring Baekhyun meluruhkan tubuhnya diatasnya.

Sumpah! Demi ekor kadal Jongin yang tidak seberapa, ia merasakan ada sedikit tekanan intim yang mengganjal diatas perutnya. Seketika, satu fakta baru menamparnya telak.

BAEKHYUN SUDAH PUBER.

SUDAH PUBER.

PUBER.

Yang berarti 'itunya'..

 _Great_! Bagaimana ia bisa membutakan matanya akan benda itu saat mandi bersama Baekhyun, sedangkan ia sendiri berharap matanya tiba-tiba hendak dikaruniai kekuatan super untuk menembus pandang detik ini juga. Sial.

Ia membasahi kerongkongannya yang terasa gersang. Menjilat bibirnya yang terasa kering seakan menaruh pandangan layaknya pemabuk brengsek yang butuh belaian tangan Baekhyun. Ia membelah mulutnya dan berucap..

 _'MENYINGKIR DARI ATAS PERUTKU, KECIL SIALAN!'_

"B-Baek_"

Baekhyun menumpukan dagunya pada dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol berharap Baekhyun kurang peka untuk menyadari organ vitalnya yang berdetak-

"Chanyeol takut padaku ya?"

"Ti-Tidak!"

"Kenapa didalam sini kacau sekali?"

-Kacau?

Chanyeol _sweatdrop_. Peka _sih_ , tapi tidak peka peka amat. Chanyeol sendiri mengakui degupan didalam sana lantaran gugup, salah tingkah, juga asing. Sesuatu yang menyenangkan, ia menginginkan rasa itu terus-menerus terjadi dalam hidupnya. Atau itu anggapannya pribadi setelah Baekhyun menebak keadaan tubuhnya dengan salah kaprah.

"Chanyeol jangan takut padaku. Aku tidak akan menyakiti Chanyeol."

Chanyeol mendesis, "Baekhyunnie, aku tidak pernah takut padamu. Aku kira kau tahu itu dengan baik?"

"Ya. Aku tahu. Dengan. Sangat. Baik."

Chanyeol mengamati kepala Baekhyun yang mulai tenggelam didadanya. Tangannya hampir tergerak untuk mengelus juntaian rapi rambut Baekhyun, yang kemudian hanya mengambang diudara usai namanya dipanggil. Ia menggumam.

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Huh?"

"Aku ingin es krim."

"Apa? Kau bicara apa?! Aku-"

"Aku ingin es krim. Chanyeol."

"O-oh, baiklah" Chanyeol tidak bisa menyalahkan Baekhyun yang berbicara pada dadanya kan? Terlihat jelas jika anak itu sedang malu, mengingat ia menolak es krim yang diberi Yixing pagi ini.

"Kita beli es krimnya setelah kau bangun dari atas badanku"

Chanyeol seharusnya menyogok anak itu dengan es krim sedari awal jika responnya sebagus ini. Dan ini yang dimaksudkannya adalah kesigapan Baekhyun bangkit dari atas tubuhnya. Cukup membuktikan seberapa antusias anak itu pada permintaannya.

Ia menemukan satu lagi kartu truf selain dirinya sendiri dan strawberry.

"Okey.." Chanyeol merogoh sakunya hanya untuk menyadari ia tidak punya uang sama sekali. Sedikit tersadar jika ia tidak sedang berada diradius 10 meter dari ATM berjalan -Suho, "Aku kira kita juga butuh uang" ringisnya kemudian.

"Tunggu disini."

Pada akhirnya, Chanyeol hanya mengamati bagaimana Baekhyun berjalan menjauhinya, mencegat dua siswa dengan tingkat berbeda, "Apa yang akan dilakukannya?" dan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri kala Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya didepan mereka.

Niatnya, Chanyeol akan percaya jika dua orang itu adalah teman bocah itu. Namun, rahangnya justru jatuh ke bawah kala matanya mampu menangkap beberapa lembar won dalam genggaman Baekhyun. Yang membuatnya tidak habis pikir adalah kesediaan anak SHS itu memberikan uangnya pada Baekhyun. Anak itu sedang membegal orang yang bahkan dua kali lebih besar darinya?

Ada satu fakta mutlak mengenai Baekhyun dalam hal apapun.

Baekhyun tidak akan pernah mengemis.

Bahkan Suho juga mengakui kebeneran itu. Kecuali jika Chanyeol ingat bahwa Baekhyun pernah satu kali mengemis maaf pada Suho hanya karena dirinya, sang kartu truf pertama.

"Chanyeol, ini uangnya."

Chanyeol dengan berat hati harus mengakui bahwa Baekhyun agaknya lebih berbakat menyamun daripada dirinya yang sudah puluhan kali dikejar massa.

.

.

Luhan sedang berusaha berpikir.

Dan mungkin kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap bau seperti Patrick Star sebentar lagi. Ia menengadah menatap peserta dalam rapatnya, mengamati wajah-wajah familiar yang hampir setiap sarapan ia jumpai. Kecuali Xiumin dan Chen yang memulai sarapan bersama pagi tadi, serta Yixing dan Suho yang tengah terlibat 'pertengkaran dalam diam' karena ulahnya.

Ia mencoba untuk seserius mungkin, "Dengar! Aku punya misi yang sangat penting disini. Maka dari itu aku memanggil kalian semua kemari_"

"Kau sendiri yang mengompori Suho _hyung_ , kenapa aku harus terlibat? Dan lagi, dari yang aku ingat, aku juga menolongmu tadi pagi, apa itu masih belum cukup?"

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kita semua tahu-" Kyungsoo hanya mencibir mendengar Luhan tidak menambahkan embel-embel _hyung_ dibelakang namanya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, bocah SHS itu tergolong kurang ajar hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo yang seorang mahasiswa, "-ini masalah yang sangat genting. Jadi_"

"Kenapa kami juga harus ikut?" Kris tak lagi bisa menahan kerutan didahinya. Ia menebak, sesuatu telah terjadi saat ia menghadiri pelantikan Jong up. Yang secara otomatis, ia tidak wajib terlibat dalam rapat yang menguras keringat itu. Dirinya tidak ada ditempat kejadian untuk bertanggung jawab ataupun menjadi saksi. Ia harusnya tidak menghadiri rapat apapun, sungguh.

"Aku akan sangat berterima kasih jika kau membiarkanku istirahat, Luhan" Semua mata memandang Tao yang menguap lebar. Kris lantas berinisiatif untuk menutup mulut Tao kalau-kalau ada lalat yang mau-maunya tersedot kedalam.

Tao menepisnya dengan kasar.

Hampir semua dari mereka akan percaya jika Tao terlalu sibuk mengurusi pelantikan hingga kurang tidur. Tapi sebaliknya, dua orang diantara mereka yakin, mata panda Tao tidak akan bisa membuktikan apapun. Mereka nyata sejak tubuh itu ada, hanya Baekhyun dan Kris yang menyetujui itu.

"Tentu saja karena kalian adalah penguping itu"

Benar. Setelah ini, Luhan akan menuliskan mantra keramat didepan pintu kamar Suho. Mungkin seperti, ' **Dilarang masuk, mengintip, atau menguping dalam jenis apapun. Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi dengan nyawamu saat kau tidur'** Kemudian mengangguk-angguk menyadari idenya cukup cemerlang. Mengabaikan segala pandangan 'aneh' dari teman-teman rapatnya.

"Lalu menurutmu, apa yang dilakukan tiga bocah ini disini. Ini sudah lewat jam tidur, Luhan"

Chanyeol hendak memprotes acara dadakan Luhan sebelum Jongin dengan baik hati mewakilinya sebagai wali si tiga bocah. Tidak, wali Xiumin dan Chen tepatnya. Karena hanya Chanyeol-lah yang berhak atas Baekhyun. Mueheheh..

Seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan tiga anak kecil disana, Luhan tetap berkutat dengan sketsa rencananya. Ia sedikit melirik, "Minnie, Chen-chen, dan Baekhyunnie tidak keberatan membantu Luhannie hyung, bukan?"

"Hoamm.. Kami mau membantu Luhannie noona kok"

"Bagus!"

Luhan menjentikkan jarinya. Setelah sedikit sanggahan disana-sini, akhirnya ia bisa menang disetiap perdebatan. Semangatnya lantas naik level saat hening mengendalikan atmosfir disekitarnya. Ia memulai rapatnya dengan sebuah deheman, "Jadi, begini rencananya. Mula-mula Kris _hyung_ dan Tao _hyung_ akan berpura-pura bertengkar seperti biasa-"

"Tidak ada campur tangan sandiwara dalam pertengkaran mereka, Luhan"

Mereka yang dibahas memutar bola mata malas.

Luhan berdecak, baru satu kalimat ia utarakan, satu sanggahan ikut mengiringinya, "Sehun diam! Aku sedang berusaha fokus. Baiklah, dengar! Mula-mula.. Mula-mula.. Emm.. Maaf, sampai dimana aku tadi?"

Tao mengorek telinganya malas, "Aku dan Kris bertengkar-"

"Benar. Sementara Tao _hyung_ dan Kris _hyung_ bertengkar, kita semua akan..bla..bla..bla.."

15 menit kemudian..

Xiumin, Chen, dan Sehun tergeletak begitu saja, dengan mulut terbuka dan mata tertutup.

30 menit kemudian..

"Kris, singkirkan kakimu dari kaki tunanganku!"

"Kita mantan, Jongin. Jangan lupakan _point_ -nya"

"Jangan menegurku, _playboy_. Di-sini sem..pit. Chanyeol geser bokongmu sedikit!"

Hening bersama celoteh Luhan. Kris merasakan aura gelap yang mengintimidasinya dalam sekejab. Ia meneguk ludahnya takut, "Oh baiklah, kau memilikinya"

Hampir saja terjadi pembunuhan.

1 jam kemudian..

"GUYS! AYO BANGUN! INI SUDAH SIANG!"

Semua peserta rapat Luhan tergelak. Tao yang lebih dulu membuka mata dan bangkit. Untuk itu, kepalanya adalah yang pertama kali terbentur. Menyadarkan setiap orang bahwa mereka masih terkurung ditempat yang Luhan anggap markas rapat. Setelah bunyi 'DUAGH!' yang cukup keras, mata panda itu akhirnya terlentang kembali menikmati acara pingsannya sementara yang lain meringis khawatir. Suho harus membawa pria itu ke klinik terdekat sebelum gagar otak.

"Sekarang apa?" mereka mengalihkan pandangan pada Luhan yang masih cengo menatap Tao.

"Aku rasa.. Rapatnya cukup sampai disini"

"Benar sudah selesai?" Jongin mengulang kemalangan Tao begitu ia kegirangan bangun dari paha Kyungsoo. Terdengar desisan dari mulut Jongin, namun juga gelak tawa dari si kecil Xiumin dan Chen. Oh, mereka berdua bangun dengan aman.

Luhan disana meringis penuh penyesalan, "Aku yakin. Iya"

"Sekarang, bisa kami keluar dari sini? Aku rasa Baekhyun sudah mulai mengantuk"

"Oh tentu saja. Dan jangan lupakan tugas kalian masing-masing, oke!"

Beberapa dari mereka hanya menggumam atau mengangguk menanggapi peringatan terakhir Luhan, tanpa peduli kenapa dan apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan. Sejujurnya, mereka semua besar kemungkinan tidak tahu-menahu rencana Luhan dan alasan mereka harus menyusun siasat yang bahkan tidak mereka ingat.

Sekedar mewakili pemikiran peserta rapat lainnya, Jongin hadir karena undangan. Yang mana undangan itu benar-benar ia dapatkan didepan wajahnya secara langsung. Untuk seorang kurir, Jongin berpikir Luhan itu kurir yang lumayan bertanggung jawab, dan sedikit kasar.

"Aku tidak percaya aku berbakat menyusun siasat yang keren. NIS harusnya merekrutku suatu saat nanti"

Faktanya..

Pertaman, pukul 12 malam bukanlah siang hari seperti yang Luhan teriakkan.

Kedua, hanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang pindah, sedang yang lainnya kembali terdampar dibawah meja makan yang Luhan jadikan sebagai markas rapat.

Dan fakta ketiga, kepala mereka semua kembali terjedot langit-langit meja pagi harinya. Namun tentu saja, masih menyisakan Xiumin dan Chen.

.

.

 _To be Continued.._

.

.

.

Readers, mari kita tunggu. Rencana apa yang disusun princess-nya Oh se.

 _Mind to review guys?_


	5. Chapter 5

**HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah Yixing dan Suho. Ada satu lagi.

Sehun berani menyumpah jika ada satu orang lagi yang terlibat dengan masalah mengutuk diri sendiri. Yaitu, Luhan. Dia benci setiap kenyataan ini.

Jika Yixing hanya uring-uringan dengan kekasihnya, lain halnya dengan Suho dan Luhan. Kalau dipikir-pikir pun, mereka itu sebenarnya sebelas dua belas. Bahkan cara mereka memperlakukan setiap orang dalam kemarahan yang tidak pandang bulu pun nyaris sama. Berteriak, memaki, juga menyumpah. Seluruh warga kediaman Suho nyaris mengalaminya. Terutama Sehun yang seranjang dengan dengan Luhan. Ia hampir selalu terkena imbas dari kerusakan pola pikir Luhan, bahkan tiap detik.

Masalah yang sesungguhnya Sehun hadapi bukan pada perkara di atas ranjang saja -baik yang terselubung ataupun tidak- namun emosi Luhan. Dimata Luhan, setiap kata yang terucap darinya tidak lebih dari sebuah kekeliruan, dan setiap perlakuannya yang lebih dari kekeliruan itu sendiri. Intinya adalah ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dari sudut pandang Luhan, segalanya adalah kesalahan.

Apapun yang terjadi, percayalah, Luhan itu sangat ganas selama masa gondoknya. Dan itu akan memakan waktu yang lammaaaaa sekali jika hasratnya tidak segera dipenuhi. Sehun menyebutnya obsesi keberhasilan. Andai saja hasrat yang dimaksudkan itu mengarah pada usapan dipaha dalam kakaknya, Sehun sudah dipastikan akan menjadi orang yang paling bahagia untuk menjilatnya.

Sayangnya tidak semenyenangkan itu. Dan Sehun benci dengan kenyataan ini.

Akar dari semua petaka yang menimpanya adalah gagalnya rancana Luhan. Sehun sudah menduganya sejak awal, itu adalah kebiasaan Luhan. Kegagalan. Tapi Luhan selalu tidak terbiasa dengan itu. Kalau dirumah mereka dulu, ia bisa saja menyelinap ke kamar kosong orang tuanya. Kasarannya ia berada dikandang orang sekarang, seluruh kamarnya pun sudah penuh. Dan sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu ia mencoba berdamai dengan sofa, meski gagal, selalu.

Untuk pertama kalinya ia berpikir akan menyudahi acara gondok Luhan, mengambil alih rencana yang sudah kepalang gagal, mengevaluasinya seolah dia memang ditakdirkan untuk membereskan ketidak becusan kakaknya dalam hal menyusun rencana.

Dia menjilat bibirnya.

"Jongin-ssi, apa kau tau kenapa kau duduk disini?"

Jongin memberatkan kepalanya pada satu sisi. Salah satu Oh tiba-tiba datang, duduk dihadapannya, dan mengajukan pertanyaan padanya. Didepannya ada aplikasi perekam suara yang sudah di setel. Itu membuatnya bingung, tapi ia kemudian tetap menjawabnya, "Aku menonoton drama"

Jongin mengawasi raut muka dihadapannya, siapapun dia, dia terlihat kurang enak badan. Kantung mata yang tebal, bibir kering, kulit pucat, juga sedikit aroma parfume yang menyengat. Itu adalah deskripsi lain dari stres.

Dia dihadapannya berdecak kesal, disertai dengan sedikit erangan kecil, "Baiklah, kita ganti dengan pertanyaan yang itu dengan ini"

Jongin melihat sebuah kertas yang dipenuhi coretan terulur padanya. Kalau ia tidak salah ingat, itu adalah sketsa yang persis seperti yang diberikan Luhan padanya, tepat didepan wajahnya, dan- oh mungkin rusa sakit ini berniat memberikannya lagi setelah yang lama tidak sengaja hilang. Rupanya _Kitty manly_ itu pengertian juga.

"Bagaimana dengan secangkir kopi? Kau mau menjelasakan rencanamu lebih detail padaku?" Pria disana mengerutkan alis "Karena sejujurnya aku belum paham dengan peranku disini, Luhannie"

Satu menit..

Luhan dihadapannya masih terdiam.

Namun tidak dengan menit berikutnya. Rahang tegas itu terlihat berangsur mengeras, membuat bunyi-bunyian seperti gigi yang bergemelatuk. Jongin tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, tapi insting manusianya terus saja mendorongnya untuk lari sejauh mungkin. Ia merengkuh tengkuknya yang meremang.

"Jongin-ssi.."

Setelah detik yang panjang nan menegangkan, Jongin terbirit pada satu pintu terdekat, yang mana ia melihatnya dari kaca mata yang salah. Ia segera mengunci kamar mandi itu dari dalam, dan luruh dibalik daun pintu.

Dia mendengar rintihan disekitarnya, kepalanya terangkat, "SUHO _HYUNG?!"_

"Yixh.. Ya! Ya! Kenapah kau ada disinihh? Pergih.. Pergi ahh.. Pergih kubilang.. Ahh"

Jadi?

Ia bersembunyi ditempat yang saratus persen mengandung bencana. Dimana sang pemilik kamar mandi sedang sibuk bermasturbasi. Uh, Jongin tidak terkejut juga terkejut secara bersamaan. Tidak, karena itu adalah hal yang cukup maklum untuk seorang pria dewasa seperti mereka. Dan terkejut karena, ia tanpa sengaja melihat Suho yang agung tengah menservice kejantanannya secara live.

Yang benar saja.

"KIM JERKIN!"

Jongin semakin mengutuk hidupnya.

"Keluar.. Ahh Jongin.. Keluarhh.. JOOONGGGIINNNHHH"

Jongin merinding ngeri ketika Suho menyebut namanya dalam erangan kepuasannya. Ia tidak berminat dengan benda yang menyemburkan lendir putih itu, ia hanya suka milik Kyungsoo.

Jongin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Dihadapannya Suho seakan tengah menodongkan pistol tepat didahinya. Tentu saja pria kesepian itu menyesal, bodoh.

"YA! KEPARAT!"

Ia membalas tatapan tajam Suho.

"TOLONG JANGAN KATAKAN PADAKU JIKA DIA ITU BUKAN KITTYLU?!"

Uh?

Mati kau. Mati kau. Mati kau sialan.

Dia bahkan menyebut Luhan dengan cara yang paling dibenci Oh Sehun. Tidak tahu saja, anjing posesif disana masih mengumpulkan amunisi untuk meledakkan..

"AKU BERSUPAH AKAN MENGULITIMU UNTUK SESAJIAN VIVI!"

O-oh, dan.. siapa itu Vivi?

.

.

"Kyungsoo-ssi, apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini?"

Kyungsoo menyilangkan keduan lengan pendeknya, dia tidak memiliki ketertarikan pada apapun kecuali sampanye. Jadi, tebak saja apa yang bersemayam dalam otaknya sepanjang hidupnya.

"Apa begini cara keluarga Oh dalam menjamu tamu?"

Sehun mengerjab.

Ia sedang melakukan interogasi, bukan menjamu lebih tepatnya.

"Setidaknya sediakan dua botol Cider sebelum kau berpikir mengosongkan jadwalmu untuk wawancara denganku" Kyungsoo kini menyilangkan kakinya, ekspresinya mengatakan ia mampu untuk lebih sombong daripada itu.

"Aku bisa menjanjikan itu khusus untukmu, tapi untuk sekarang, tinggal jawab pertanyaanku"

Terdengar desisan kekesalan dari Kyungsoo. Tidak biasanya ia bersikap nyalang pada orang lain selain Jongin. Tapi kepada Sehun, harusnya juga tidak. Kyungsoo merasa sedang PMS dibeberapa waktu yang tidak terduga.

"Apa keterlibatanmu dalam rencana Luhan?"

Mereka mulai serius.

"Dengar bocah, sejujurnya aku benci pada apapun yang direncanakan pacarmu itu. Dia menyuruh _kami_ memberikan kelas sex pada pasutri yang menuju harmonis"

Sehun terang saja berkerut. Dia tidak mengerti. Dan agaknya Kyungsoo bisa menangkap arti kerutan didahinya dengan cepat.

"Luhan menyuruh _kami_ memberikan edukasi perihal alat bantu sex pada Suho _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ -" Sehun melongo, "Dia sudah menyediakan beberapa seperti dildo, vibrator, triple crown, cock ring, dan aku rasa aku juga menemukan butt plug"

A-apa?

Luhan menyediakan alat bantu sex untuk mengedukasi Suho juga Yixing?

Bisakah Sehun tidak mendengar kejutan lainnya selain ini?

"La-lalu?"

Tunggu! Kenapa dia jadi tergagap?

Oh, lupakan! Ia mungkin tengah menyiapkan mentalnya untuk kejutan selanjutnya.

"Aku masih cukup waras sekedar menentangnya, meskipun Jongin bersikeras untuk mewujudkannya dengan dalih membantu Luhan" Kyungsoo diam untuk mengawasi Sehun lebih dalam. Lantas mengedikkan bahunya singkat seolah mengatakan informasi mainstream mengenai mantan tunangannya. Dia -Jongin-, hormonnya terproduksi secara besar-besar hingga membuat otaknya dipenuhi pornografi dalam bentuk apapun.

"Aku pikir Luhan itu masokis" ia menaikkan satu alisnya, "Tapi aku kira Yixing _hyung_ akan _menjadi_ jika aku dan Jongin benar-benar melakukannya. Maksudku merealisasikan rencana Luhan"

Sehun meneguk ludahnya kepayahan.

"Kau sudah mendapatkan semua yang kau mau, bocah Oh. Jadi, boleh aku pergi sekarang?"

Kyungsoo berdiri mengabaikan Sehun yang membeku ditempat duduknya.

"Kau bisa mengambilnya ke kamarku, tentunya setelah kau memberiku dua botol Cider"

Dunia ini penuh ilusi. Bumi ini, rumah ini, sampai pada otak Sehun yang dipenuhi gambaran erotis Luhan yang mengerang akibat kesakitan yang nikmat. Semua dipenuhi oleh ilusi.

Liurnya menetes dari ujung bibinya yang menganga.

Luhan. Lebih. Suka. Dikasari.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tidak tahu? Pantas saja selama ini Luhan sering mengeluhkan genjotan Sehun yang bergerak seperti siput. Licin sih, jalan masuknya juga mudah, tapi dia lambat.

.

.

"Apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tao menatap tepat pada sorot datar itu. Bibirnya mengekeh sejenak.

"Apa kau baru saja bertanya padaku kenapa aku ada dikamarku sendiri, Oh?"

Sehun mengedarkan pandangannya, berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan kedua kakinya dan kembali lagi menghadap Tao yang masih setia mengawasinya. Bibirnya mencebik dibarengi penyatuan dua alis tegasnya, ia terlihat sedang berpikir.

Namun sesaat kemudian, deretan giginya muncul dengan ekspresi matanya yang mengerikan. Hanya karena ia tidak biasa melakukan ekspresi, cengiran itu benar-benar yang paling mengerikan dari semua ekspresi yang ia punya, "Aku lebih suka menyebutnya dengan kamar interogasi, Tao-ssi"

Tao berdecak penuh kemalasan, "Aku sedang tidak dalam mood yang baik, Oh. Jadi, lakukan saja dengan cepat agar aku bisa menikmati tidur siangku yang langka"

Sehun menggerutu, ia berjalan keluar, bermaksud mengambil perlengkapan interogasinya. Bukannya ia terlalu perhatian untuk tersangka yang ini, hanya saja sulit sekali menemukan batang hidungnya. Meski ia tidak pernah mengalaminya, setidaknya kesibukan terakhir menjadi ketua club wushu universitas tidak bisa dibilang sedikit. Sehun memaklumi itu dengan penuh pengertian.

Atau mungkin Sehun bisa menaikkan kadar maklumnya menjadi maklum kuadrat.

Ia sampai dihadapan kamar Tao dan.. Membeku.

Salah satu alisnya menukik tajam disertai kekehan kecil yang berangsur mengeras. Dia gila dalam sekejap. Ia kemudian pergi begitu saja.

'KAU HARUSNYA LEBIH CEPAT DARI ITU, LAMBAT. PAYAH! ENYAH SAJA KAU KE LUBANG PERAWAN! DON'T DISTURB! I'M HIBERNATION, LITTLE JERK (*^ω^*)'

Untuk pertama kalinya, Sehun menyesal pernah mengenal aksara China. Dan, paling tidak, dia bangga saat dirinya tidak sekalipun absen dikelas Bahasa Inggris.

.

.

"Apa?"

"Aku bertanya apa kau tahu kenapa kau ada disini, Kris-ssi?"

Kris menatap remaja dihadapannya sejenak sebelum tubuh tingginya mengintip dari sisi kiri dan kanan dari tubuh tegap itu. Ia menjalani hari yang normal hingga siang ini, tidak ada yang istimewa kecuali entah Luhan atau Sehun yang datang kehadapannya dengan bibirnya yang menggerutu mengenai terduga ke-empat.

Sejujurnya ia tidak peduli.

Tapi bocah badan besar itu selalu mencegat langkahnya tiap kali ia berniat kabur. Dalam hal ini, ia terpaksa peduli. Hanya untuk dirinya, tidak lebih.

"Ya, aku tahu betul kenapa aku ada disini. Kau lihat, kerongkonganku merindukan air, jadi aku kemari dan mengambil ini dari lemari es. Dan.. Apa itu mengganggu pikiranmu?"

Bocah besar itu menggeleng lemah sembari mendudukkan tubuhnya didepan meja makan, "Aku butuh penjelasan darimu untuk menganalisa kasus Luhan _noona_ "

Entah kasus mana yang sejujurnya disebutkan anak itu.

Kris mengernyitkan dahi, ia menggaris bawahi kalimat 'kasus Luhan _noona_ ' untuk memikirkannya lebih lanjut. Seakan berhasil menerjemahkan situasi, bak seorang Kogoro tidur ia mengangguk pasti saat benaknya sukses menebak siapa bocah dihadapannya. Ia berdehem sejenak, "Apa yang Sehunnie butuhkan dariku, eoh?"

" _Hyungie_ ~ Apa.. Kau punya koleksi film porno?"

Oke, itu dia masalah lain yang masih menyangkut Xi Luhan. Sehun mungkin butuh sebuah rekomendasi.

Kris berjingkat segera setelah mendengar rengekan Sehun. Tangannya terulur dengan cepat guna membungkam mulut yang lebih muda. Matanya berpendar ke sekitar sekedar memastikan obrolan mereka aman dari penguping yang tidak diharapkan.

Ia kembali menatap Sehun dan mengangsurkan tangannya ke bawah, "Dengar Sehun, kau beruntung bertanya itu padaku. Dan kau tahu fakta apa yang paling menarik?"

Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku memyimpan semua koleksi pribadiku dilemari khusus"

"Baiklah, itu cukup membantu"

"Tentu saja. Aku punya banyak rekomendasi gaya untuk bisa kau praktekkan"

"Yeah, aku mengerti. Tapi-"

"Dan segudang rekomendasi memuaskan diri sendiri-"

"Ya _Hyung_ , tapi bisakah aku juga mendapat penjelasan yang lain? Kasus Luhan, kau ingat?"

"Tentu. Tapi sebelum itu akan aku tunjukkan salah satu kehebatanku spesial untukmu"

Kris memposisikan tubuhnya berjongkok disamping Sehun, "Dilihat dari arah manapun, milikmu itu jelas diatas standar. Itu keberuntungan yang pertama"

Kris menjilat bibirnya yang dirasa mengering, "Pertama, posisikan tubuhmu senyaman mungkin- jangan menggeliat seperti itu Sehun!"

Sehun meringis terdorong oleh rasa yang tidak nyaman.

"Kedua, buka pahamu menjadi agak lebar. Jangan langsung menurunkan celanamu. Kau tahu, terkadang rangsangan samar adalah implus yang terbaik. Jadi, buat jari-jarimu seakan menari dilantai dansa. Seperti-"

KRIEEET

Sebuah kursi bergeser dari tempatnya oleh seorang yang terbirit kemudian..

"YA! SEHUN!"

"HUWAAAA~ SUHO _HYUNG_! SEMBUNYIKAN AKU! KRIS _HYUNG_ INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU!"

..dan menjerit.

.

.

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya Sehun terdampar lagi oleh perasaan bingung. Dihadapannya sudah ada Chen dan Xiumin yang duduk terlampau manis sambil menunggu interogasi. Mereka berdua bahkan telah menentukan posisi ternyaman khas mereka, namun Sehun belum juga angkat bicara.

Sehun tidak bisa menemukan keganjilan apa yang menyangkut mereka. Alhasil, mereka bertiga hanya saling mengerjab satu sama lain.

Tak terhitung berapa kalipun ia berusaha memahami coretan Luhan, yang ada hanya dua orang-orangan sawah yang diberi identitas Chen dan Minnie membawa benda yang menurutnya adalah pistol. Jadi, ia tidak tahu akan memulainya dari mana. Atau kecuali jika ia menanyakannya secara langsung.

"Hari itu, apa kalian melakukan seperti yang Luhan _noona_ minta?"

Hening untuk sementara waktu.

"Argus.."

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi, seakan pendengarannya merasa familiar dengan sebutan itu. Tapi entah sesuatu yang menyangkut apa itu ia tidak ingat. Ia mencobanya memutar otaknya, ingatannya memang tidak setajam Luhan memang. Jadi, maklumi saja.

"Apa yang mereka katakan, dokter?" Xiumin berbisik ditelinganya, jelas sekali. Anak kecil itu berdiri diatas sofa untuk menyamakan tinggi mereka, dan berlagak seolah dia yang mengancam.

"..."

DORR!

"Apa kau sudah gila?!" anak kecil itu berteriak.

Hening. Yang menurut Sehun cukup menegangkan.

Chen menyeringai, "Kau bisa anggap begitu. Jadi jangan menakut-nakutinya. Jangan menyentuhnya. Jangan berbicara padanya. Kau hanya punya urusan denganku. Bawa aku saja.."

Tunggu!

Adegan ini benar-benar famili- Oh astaga! Sehun bisa mengingatnya, kalau ia benar, maka itu adalah salah satu penggalan drama yang mengakibatkan Luhan menangis semalam suntuk. Membuatnya tidak bisa tidur hanya karena Luhan mempermasalahkan statusnya sebagai saudara yang tidak keren seperti Kapten Yoo Shijin.

 _Hell_ yeah, mereka tidak sedang menjalani nasib seorang tentara ataupun dokter. Mereka hanya kebetulan bersaudara dari warga sipil yang kaya raya. Kemudian berbagi segalanya, yang berarti benar-benar segalanya tanpa terkecuali.

"Tidak, terima kasih"

Sehun menatap Xiumin yang berdiri disampingnya. Bisa ia lihat, dari ekspresi anak itu, ia tengah memerankan Argus si belut berjenggot. Dengan Chen yang menodongkan tangannya yang seolah-olah memegang pelatuk pistol yang mengarah pada mereka -Sehun dan Xiumin. Peran yang dilakoninya..

Oh sial.

Sehun luruh dalam sandaran sofa. Ia mendesah kesal, "Bisakah aku saja yang menjadi Big Boss?"

Chen menatapnya dari seberang sofanya, sama seperti Xiumin dia berdiri diatas sofa, "Maaf karena datang terlambat"

Sehun menautkan kedua alisnya, "Tetap ditempatmu, jangan sampai bergerak. Kau percaya padaku kan?"

Dia menggerutu mengenai banyak hal dengan mulut kecilnya, jelas mengabaikan ucapan Chen yang telah mendalami perannya. Pada akhirnya Xiumin yang menekan-nekan lengannya dengan telunjuknya berujar kecil, "Hey Kang Moyeon, Big Boss bicara denganmu"

Sehun mengusak kepalanya, sambil mengambil nafas panjang ia menegakkan punggungnya, diiringi dengan matanya yang menatap kosong pada udara, "Mereka bilang tentang cuacanya. Ini adalah hari yang indah."

.

.

"Suho-ssi, apa ka-"

"Apa? Apa? Apa?"

Sehun tergelak, orang-orang mungkin mengalami hari yang buruk secara sporadis. Kecenderungan untuk marah-marah lebih besar dari biasanya. Belum juga ia mengatakan tujuannya mengundang sang Tuan rumah disofa interogasi, bagai Vivi yang sedang menyalak pada anjing betina tetangga sebelah yang galaknya melebihi Luhan yang sedang PMS, Sehun seakan mendapatkan tamparan yang tak kasatmata. Sakitnya ada dilubuk hatinya.

"Aku kan belum mengatakan sesuatu" dia memberenggut.

"Ya sudah, cepat katakan!"

"Apa..."

Dia terlihat berpikir, berusaha mengingat, dan menjadi realistis. Faktanya, mana mungkin ia menanyakan rencana Luhan pada obyek itu sendiri yang bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa.

Ia menggigit bibirnya, merubah raut mukanya menjadi tampak semenyesal mungkin. Barangkali ia bisa mendapatkan rasa iba Suho dengan ekspresi seperti itu. Ia cukup tahu diri untuk mengganggu waktu Suho yang agung, "Sudah _hyung_ , aku sudah" dia lantas bangkit sambil merutuki kebodohannya. Bermaksud meninggalkan Suho beserta obrolan mereka.

"Hah? Kau sudah mengatakan apa?"

Sehun berbalik, "Aku sudah mengatakan _'_ _ **apa' "**_ lalu mengawasi Suho yang tenggelam dalam sofa, dia mengomel cukup keras hingga Sehun mampu mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak gila. Dia yang gila. Mereka yang gila. Aku bersumpah aku tidak gila. Merekalah kegilaan itu- blablabla"

Itu adalah umpatan versi baru dan Sehun menganggap itu menakjubkan.

Ia kemudian benar-benar melenggang pergi, "Aku tidak gila. Suho _hyung_ gila. Dia yang gila. Aku bersumpah aku tidak gila. Dialah kegilaan itu sendiri yang artinya dialah yang paling gila.."

.

.

Sehun membuang nafas panjang, dia lelah harus menginterogasi banyak orang, dan sekarang tinggal Chanyeol, terduga terakhir yang berniat ia sudutkan. Setelah sebelumnya ia berhasil memojokkan para keparat yang memang mengelak rencana Luhan. Jongin yang pertama, model majalah porno itu cukup baik di awal, padahal si tengik itu adalah kandidat teratas dalam hal mengompori Luhannya untuk ia jadikan yang kedua, setelah Kyungsoo. Dia memiliki inisiatif untuk membantu lancarnya rencana Luhan, namun ekspresinya justru tampak seperti ia tengah merapal kalimat 'Mari bersetubuh-mari bersetubuh' untuk ia ajukan pada si rusa cantik kalau-kalau Sehun lengah. Untungnya Sehun bergerak lebih cepat. Dengan itu, ia tahu segalanya.

Kemudian Kyungsoo, harus Sehun akui dia cukup baik dalam bidang apapun jika disodok- ehm maksudnya disogok dengan alkohol.

Lalu, Kris juga Tao. Produk China seperti mereka tidak cukup bisa diandalkan menurut Sehun. Hingga saat ini, ia pikir produk China masih berada di level terbawah.

Interogasi ketiganya yang jatuh pada Chen dan Xiumin membuat Sehun sedikit bingung kali ini. Namun, setelah ia berhasil mengajukan satu pertanyaan, Chen dan Xiumin berhasil membuat otaknya meledak seperti kembang api diawal tahun. Akhir cerita, mereka terjebak dalam misi penyelamatan Dokter bedah yang dipenuhi taktik dungu.

"Hari itu, apa kalian melakukan seperti yang Luhan _noona_ minta?"

Luhan menyuruh mereka ikut ambil peran dalam serial drama tentara kesayangannya.

Apa maksud dari semua itu, ia pun tak tahu. Hanya Luhan dan sebatas Luhan yang tahu.

Interogasi selanjutnya, ia tekankan pada Suho untuk kemudian Yixing. Ia berhasil mengundang Suho disofa panasnya. Akan tetapi, jika diingat-ingat memang hanya sebatas itu.

Ia kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk mengundang Yixing juga.

Mereka adalah objeknya setelah dia ingat.

Dan yang terakhir Chanyeol, yang mana Baekhyun dengan suka rela turut hadir.

Ia memasang aplikasi perekam suara diantara sofa mereka yang terhalang sebuah meja. Dagunya sedikit ia naikkan dengan ibu jarinya yang mengelus area itu. Tatapannya jatuh menusuk kepada Chanyeol yang besandar santai, berharap ia sedang berlagak mengintimidasi.

"Park Chanyeol-ssi, apa yang -Aw! KENAPA KAU MEMUKUL KEPALAKU?"

Baekhyun sedikit berjingkat dari bawah ketiak Chanyeol.

Chanyeol bertanya-tanya, kenapa rumah ini memiliki kecenderungan untuk membuat orang-orang berteriak dengan mudah.

"Aku lebih dewasa darimu, nak. Sopanlah sedikit"

Sehun terbelalak, tenggelam dalam keterkejutannya saat melihat pisau lipat yang kini tergeletak disamping kakinya. _Hell_ yeah, pasangan yang mengerikan. Ia meringis lalu berdehem lirih, ia tidak akan mundur hanya karena kecelakaan yang disengaja ini.

"Baiklah, Chanyeol _hyung_ -" Chanyeol memejamkan matanya sambil mengangguk-angguk setuju, "Kau ada dimana dihari Luhan _noona_ sedang melaksanakan rencananya?"

"Aku mengantar Baekhyun sekolah"

Jawaban yang terlalu enteng untuk Sehun percayai. Tidak! Orang gila semacam mereka memang ditakdirkan memiliki banyak alibi. Sehun mana bisa mempercayai mereka dengan mudahnya.

Tiba-tiba ingatannya menjadi setajam mulut _infotainment_. Bibirnya menyeringai, "Oh ya, kapan liburan musim panas Baekhyun dimulai?"

Keluar topik?

Tentu tidak.

Chanyeol tediam, jangan mengejeknya hanya karena ia sebatas lulusan SMU dan bukan berarti ia tidak pernah menggunakan otaknya. Ia punya satu, tenanglah, dan tidak akan sampai berasap seperti Oh Luhan. Ia berpikir.

"Minggu kemarin.. Kurasa"

Itu dia. Sehun akan mengabaikan nada yang terkesan penuh keraguan itu, ia telah menemukan jawaban yang dicarinya. Tahu fakta menarik tentang Chanyeol yang mengantar Baekhyun sekolah dihari dimana Luhan sedang gencar-gencarnya melesakkan rencananya? Kekacauan itu terjadi dua hari yang lalu, yang membuatnya harus tidur disofa selama itu. Mana bisa Sehun melupakan seluruh kesakitan tubuhnya.

Dengan kata lain, Chanyeol berbohong.

Sehun tidak mengerti, otaknya justru berkembang pesat diumurnya yang sekarang.

Ia memejamkan matanya untuk menghela nafas sebelum berucap untuk membuktikan analisanya. Semuanya menjadi lebih mudah dari yang pernah ia bayangkan, "Jadi-"

"Nak, aku rasa, aku harus pergi. Baekhyun sepertinya ingin pipis"

HA!

Sehun menjatuhkan rahangnya. Orang idiot mana yang tidak bisa pipis sendiri? Sekalipun Chanyeol dan Baekhyun adalah satu-satunya pasangan teraneh dibumi tentram ini, haruskah Chanyeol mengantar Baekhyun pipis. Maksudnya, apa peran yang akan dilakoni pria dewasa itu didalam toilet? Baekhyun pipis, yang berarti penisnya akan mengeluarkan urine sendiri, lalu Chanyeol? Haruskah Chanyeol yang menyangga penis Baekhyun disaat anak kecil itu masih memiliki dua tangan tanpa cacat, yeah mungkin sedikit pada telapak kirinya. Tapi demi Luha- ehm, Tuhan! Itu tidak perlu.

O-oh, kecuali jika Chanyeol hanya berkelakar, padahal dalam ujung syarafnya ia bermaksud menyodomi Baekhyun didalam toilet?

Atau yang lebih parah lagi, Chanyeol sebenarnya adalah pelaku kejahatan kelamin anak yang diincar aparat, yang ramai diberitakan pekan ini?

Sehun tidak habis pikir bagaiamana Suho bisa menampung pria sejenis itu diwilayahnya? Sehun rasa ia akan menjadi pahlawan kesiangan, yang nama juga foto tampannya akan terpampang nyata diseluruh media. Diam-diam ia membuntuti Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menuju toilet.

Sambil mendial nomor darurat, ia menjinjit seperti pencuri celana dalam Mama Krab. Kemudian lampu menyala, dia tertangkap. Oleh Luhan yang baru saja bangun dari hibernasinya.

Oh, ini bencana.

Wajahnya terlihat seperti ia akan merengek, "Sehun.."

Sehun mengerjab lamat-lamat.

"Bagaimana rencanaku?"

Uh?

Sehun harusnya memanggil dokter kejiwaan daripada menghabiskan datanya untuk mengundang polisi. Sekarang ia yang terpojok.

Jika ia menjawab iya, itu artinya ia akan mati. Jika ia menjawab tidak, itu artinya ia akan mati(2). Pilihan rumit yang selalu Luhan todongkan kepadanya yang tidak merasa bersalah.

Ia mendengung seperti lebah.

"Yeah, kau.. Berha-sil" suaranya mencicit diujung lidahnya.

"Apa aku masih tidur?"

"Yeah.."

"Kalau begitu bisa bangunkan aku?"

Sehun meraih tangan Luhan, menggenggam jemari kakaknya dan dibawanya kembali kekamar, ke atas ranjang, dibawah selimut, dan berbaring, "Kau harus tidur dulu, baru aku bisa membangunkanmu, Hannie sayang"

Entah Sehun merasa tengah beruntung atau apalah itu, tapi _sleep walking_ Luhan agaknya semakin mengerikan. Ia bisa menempatkan Luhan kembali pada ranjang mereka saja sudah seperti keberuntungan si fortuna.

Sehun keluar begitu saja, menyandarkan tubuh letihnya pada daun pintu kamarnya yang telah ia tutup sebelumnya. Andai otaknya juga memiliki sandaran, ia mungkin tidak akan merasa sebodoh ini.

" _God, save me please!_ "

Ia bertegur sendirian tanpa tahu ada bagian lain yang mampu mendengar keluh kesahnya.

.

.

Terkadang ada beberapa orang menilai diri mereka yang paling normal, padahal tanpa mereka sendiri sadari mereka adalah bagian dari sinting yang lain. Itu opsi yang pertama. Sementara yang kedua, tidak ada orang normal yang sinting. Dan Kyungsoo adalah yang kedua -menurutnya. Dia tidak pernah menyesali perjuangannya untuk mengambil alih warisan yang diperoleh Suho. Akan tetapi jika dihitung, banyak sekali sandungan-sandungan yang menghalanginya. Sebagai tambahan mereka semua _freak_ tanpa terkecuali.

Kyungsoo ingat baru saja meninggalkan rumah beberapa menit yang lalu, ia hanya membeli bahan makan malam disupermarket sebelah, tapi setibanya kembali, halamannya sudah dipenuhi jejeran mobil polisi, dan merusak taman kesayangan bersama.

Demi Tuhan, itu adalah satu-satunya tempat yang menyatukan perseteruan mereka. Itu adalah taman. Kesayangan. Bersama.

Nafasnya tercekat seketika, kira-kira _list_ pertanyaan diotaknya sudah mencapai satu lembar buku. Dia segera berlari dan menjangkau istananya. Ia ingin menghalangi aparat-aparat itu barangkali mereka berniat mengebom bangunan itu.

Kyungsoo menarik nafas dalam secepat ia menghembuskannya pula. Setelah dirinya menilik wajah setiap orang disana yang sama sekali tidak berniat memamaparkan sesuatu padanya, ia meradang seketika, dan itu dirasa membuatnya sedikit sinting meski ia tidak akan sudi untuk mengakuinya, " _BITCH PLEASE,_ _WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON_?!"

Salah seorang aparat berdehem.

Dia harusnya memperhatikan bahasanya.

"Kami menerima panggilan darurat siang ini. Tapi panggilannya tiba-tiba terputus sebelum kami-"

"Intinya adalah Sehun memanggil mereka untuk melaporkan kelakuan cabul Chanyeol"

"AKU BILANG AKU TIDAK MENCABULI BAEKHYUN"

"Tenang Tuan-tuan" seorang polisi pirang melerai adu mulut Tao dan Chanyeol, dia tampak seperti Sehun dari Western, selain wajahnya yang tampak lebih garang dari Sehun, "Sekarang dimana Baekhyun itu?"

Hanya orang yang tinggal dirumah Suho yang paham ini, merekalah yang serempak menatap Chanyeol. Walaupun Chanyeol cukup tahu diri meskti tanpa tatapan itu, "Aku rasa dia ada didala-"

DORR!

Semua orang terperanjat. Itu sungguh letusan dari pistol, yang berasal dari dalam. Keingintahuan yang berada dilevel yang sama mendorong mereka semua berebut memasuki rumah. Chanyeol yang menjadi orang pertama yang dilanda kepanikan. Satu-satunya ketakutan dalam dirinya adalah keberadaan Baekhyun didalam sana. Sudah barang pasti Baekhyun yang mendapuk terduga utama, mengingat ia sendiri mengerti seberapa banyak kematian yang disebabkan tangan mungil itu.

Meskipun pistol diluar kebiasaan Baekhyun, tapi Chanyeol wajib curiga.

Kepalanya mengarah kesegalah arah, berlari, tergesa dan terburu-buru. Sampai pada saat ia didepan pintu kamarnya, Chanyeol tahu pasti, ia mengenal Baekhyun dengan begitu baik.

Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan seringai kecil itu tengah menatapnya, sedangkan dibelakangnya ada Xiumin dan Chen yang juga menatapnya dengan penuh binar.

Apa yang telah terjadi?

Chanyeol berjongkok.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kan?" dia menggrayangi seluruh tubuh remaja itu sekedar memastikan tidak ada sesuatu yang salah yang telah terjadi.

"Chanyeol, malam ini kita tidur dikamar Suho _ahjussi_ saja, bisa"

"Kan sudah ada Suho _ahjussi_ yang tidur disana. Bagaimana kalau Suho _ahjussi_ marah pada kita?"

"Kalau begitu kamar pacarnya Suho _ahjussi_ "

Chanyeol tidak bisa mencium wangi keanehan dari sini, ia dengan masa bodohnya menyisir poni Baekhyun dengan jarinya, "Tidak bisa, mereka sekamar Baekhyun"

"Tidur dikamar kami saja, kapten"

"Benar. Pintu kami selalu tertutup untuk Big Boss"

Chanyeol mendesis, tidak hanya Baekhyun, bahkan anak kecil dari China pun perlu di ajari bahasa yang baik dan benar. Namun, dari keseluruhan pembicaraan mereka Chanyeol pada akhirnya bisa menebak situasi yang telah terjadi. Matanya berangsur memicing tajam pada Baekhyun, "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba-"

"BERHENTI! JANGAN ADA YANG MERUSAK TKP!"

Chanyeol terperanjat, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"

"Mungkin karena polisi yang tidur itu"

"Aktingnya sangat bagus, iya 'kan Minnie?"

Banyak tanda tanya yang berkeliaran diotaknya, sekali lagi ia memicing pada Baekhyun.

"Dia mati"

Great!

Chanyeol tak memiliki perencanaan yang bagus atau bagaimanapun juga ia tetap harus melindungi Baekhyun. Memang bukan sebuah kepastian jika Baekhyun yang benar-membunuh polisi itu, bisa saja 'kan dia bunuh diri atau terkena serangan jantung. Kemungkinan seperti itu bisa saja terjadi, tapi yang disesalkan Chanyeol kali ini adalah keberadaan Baekhyun didalam sana. Dia adalah Esther yang nyata, si kecil yang mengerikan.

Satu-satunya yang mampu dipikirkannya adalah membawa serta Baekhyun untuk lari sejauh mungkin. Penjara, dan bahkan rumah sakit jiwa bukanlah rumah yang tepat untukknya, Chanyeol hanya butuh sebanyak-banyaknya kasih sayang untuk diberikannya bagi Baekhyun. Karena Chanyeol percaya, ia dilahirkan untuk menjadi rumah bagi Baekhyun.

Dengan genggamannya yang seakan meremukkan tangan mungil itu, Chanyeol bergegas menuju pintu utama. Dia hanya membayangkan mereka akan sedikit leluasa jika semua polisi sedang berkumpul di TKP yang bahkan ia tidak tahu dibagian mana itu. Namun, malangnya ia hanya sedikit terkecoh dan kemudian terjebak. Dua orang polisi yang berjaga didepan pintu masuk membawa mereka pada akhir dunia Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tergerak mundur sebelum telinganya mendengar suara bising telapak kaki yang berangsur mendekat. Ia berbalik dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa mereka semua akan tidur dalam bui malam ini. Bahkan untuk seukuran Xiumin dan Chen?

Apa yang dipikirkan para polisi itu sebenarnya?

Chanyeol lantas membungkam dirinya kala pria kebangsaan aneh yang mirip Sehun menujukkan kartu identitasnya tepat didepan matanya.

"Kami dari kepolisian Seoul. Untuk sementara kasus ini akan dibekukan karena alasan genting yang mendesak. Sementara itu, kalian akan kami bawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Jadi.."

Ia hanya mampu mengeratkan genggamannya. Meyakinkan anak kecil itu bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Terutama untuk keteguhannya secara pribadi.

"..mohon kerjasamanya, Pak"

.

.

.

 _To be continued.._

.

.

.

Hai~ hai~

Adakah yang mengharapkan cerita ini update?

So sorry untuk keterlambatannya. But gais percayalah, gue bakalan nyempetin nulis.

Well, kalo ada yg ga kalian mengerti, atau barangkali ada saran dan kesan bisa langsung kasih tau gue, Oke? :D

Last, see ya next chapt~

Mari saling menghargai ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Chanyeol tergerak mundur sebelum telinganya mendengar suara bising telapak kaki yang berangsur mendekat. Ia berbalik dan menyembunyikan Baekhyun dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, apa mereka semua akan tidur dalam bui malam ini. Bahkan untuk seukuran Xiumin dan Chen?

Apa yang dipikirkan para polisi itu sebenarnya?

Chanyeol lantas membungkam dirinya kala pria kebangsaan aneh yang mirip Sehun menujukkan kartu identitasnya tepat didepan matanya.

"Kami dari kepolisian Seoul. Untuk sementara kasus ini akan dibekukan karena alasan genting yang mendesak. Sementara itu, kalian akan kami bawa ke kantor polisi untuk dimintai keterangan. Jadi.."

Ia hanya mampu mengeratkan genggamannya. Meyakinkan anak kecil itu bahwa mereka akan selalu bersama. Terutama untuk keteguhannya secara pribadi.

"..mohon kerjasamanya, Pak"

 **.**

 **.**

 **HOME LEGACY**

 **Cast :**

 **EXO OT12**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **This fanfic is mine. Cast disini hanya pinjam nama saja, mereka milik Tuhan YME, orang tua mereka, SM Ent., dan EXO-L.**

 **Warning :**

 **DLDR! YAOI/SHOUNEN-AI. NO BASH!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Diawali dengan keluhan Tao kemudian diakhiri oleh ratapan Luhan. Mereka memiliki masalah yang sama dalam lingkup kepolisian.

"Aku ingin menikah sembelum nyawaku tamat ditempat ini.." Seorang yang tidak melakukan kesalahan tengah berpikir bahwa dirinya akan menerima vonis mati, Tao.

"Aku ingin bergulat diranjang seseorang sebelum orang itu tamat ditempat ini.."

Semua orang menatap Kris dengan pandangan menuduh diselingi tatapan jijik. Mungkin mereka salah mengira dalang kecabulan pekan ini. Chanyeol bedecih dari seberang sana. Sudah ia duga, dirinya tidak terlibat apapun dalam laporan palsu Oh Sehun. Sialnya, semua sudah terjadi dan menjadi serumit ini.

"Anak-anakku, apa kabar kalian didalam sana? Mama haus kerinduan akan kalian.."

Jongin berdehem, "Err, Kyungsoo, setelah aku ingat. Kita baru membuat anak dua kali, dan kalau aku benar dua kali itu termasuk gagal. Oh Astaga! Siapa bedebah yang menghamilimu?!"

Semua orang beralih pada Jongin yang tampak bodoh. Mereka secara serempak menggelengkan kepala prihatin akan kemalangan yang baru saja mendarat dikepala Jongin. Kyungsoo menggunakan sepatunya untuk memukul kepala idiot itu. Chanyeol hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas dari seberang sana.

"Sehunnie~ bisa bangunkan aku sekarang? Ini mimpi yang sangat jelek. Tidak berkelas. Kotor. Menjijikkan! Ah, aku tidak suka tempat ini~"

Hening..

Setelah Luhan merengek sedemikian rupa, tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang berpikir bahwa Sehun akan menanggapi. Semua kecuali Luhan tahu, Sehun melewati hari yang buruk untuk membuatnya terlalu mengantuk. Keputusan yang paling bijaksana adalah memanfaatkan setiap detik untuk tidur. Yeah, hanya sampai Luhan geram dan berencana merusak gendang telinganya sendiri oleh jeritannya.

Luhan yang cantik itu menjambak rambutnya penuh tekanan, "AKH! _EOTTEOHKE_?!"

"Aku punya ide!" seseorang menyahut.

"Ah, andai saja ada orang baik hati yang memberi kita jalan keluar"

Kemudian menyahut lagi, "Aku tahu caranya"

"Kuharap Tuhan sedang berwelas untuk mengutus seorang penyelamat"

Kemudian lagi, "Luhan, aku tahu caranya"

"Dan aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk membalas kebaikannya"

Dan lagi, "Luhan, aku tahu apa yang harus kita lakukan"

"Bahkan berbagi Sehunnie pun-"

Baiklah, Kris sudah berencana membuka mulutnya, sebelum Tao mendahuluinya. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak berterima kasih setelah apa yang panda itu katakan.

"Luhan, wajah komik itu punya rencana"

Lupakan, Kris tidak akan pernah berterima kasih.

Dari segala kesialan yang telah terjadi, Luhan paling benci kasus ini. Ia merengek, berkomat-kamit, sebelum akhirnya menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua lututnya yang ia tekuk. Seseorang harus melakukan sesuatu untuk mengeluarkannya dari kungkungan jeruji besi, namun dari sekian banyak seseorang itu, kenapa harus Kris?

Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada si wajah komik hanya saja, keraguannya jelas mempertanyakan kemampuan cara berpikir aktor gagal itu. Dia itu aneh, abstak, dan yeah, mungkin sedikit keren. Dan sayangnya, sedikit itu tidak mempertimbangkan apapun.

Luhan menengadah, menghirup kembali ingus yang nyaris lolos dari hidungnya, pasti karena tempat tidak baik itu, efeknya dengan cepat menyergap tubuhnya, "Kenapa harus Kris yang punya ide? Chanyeol hyung, Baekhyun kan pintar, kenapa tidak suruh dia mencari solusi?"

Chanyeol didepan sana tersenyum tipis. Sambil tangan besarnya mengelus tangan kecil Baekhyun dipangkuannya, matanya luruh pada wajah manis diantara ketiaknya. Sulit dipercaya ketika anak itu senang sekali bergelayut disana. Tapi, sebelum itu, apa masalahnya dengan ketiak orang tampan, tidak ada. Terbukti jika Baekhyun nyaman bersandar disana.

"Baekhyun terlalu lelah. Biarkan dia tidur sejenak"

Luhan berdecih, ia berharap satu-satunya penyesalan yang ia punya bukanlah pada satu-satunya keputusan yang tersisa. Kris, berjuanglah otak bodoh!

"Jadi, Kris _hyung_ , apa yang harus kulakukan?"

Bukannya ada jawaban, yang terdengar hanya desas-desus yang berasal dari sisi kananya. Bahkan tidak ada sahutan dari Kris ataupun yang lain. Dia dibuat bingung sampai akhirnya ia menoleh pada segerombol orang yang..

Astaga! Mereka sedang apa?

Mengelingkari api unggun? Tidak akan ada yang berencana mengadakan perkemahan dalam sel.

Apakah itu gosip terbaru Miranda Kerr? Kenapa ia melihat Sehun juga ada disana? Atau mustahil jika ia juga melihat Minnie disana. Lalu apa?

Samar-samar Luhan mendengar seseorang yang berbisik seperti ia tengah orasi, "KRIS! ITU IDE YANG BAGUS! AKU TAHU KITA BISA CEPAT KELUAR DARI SINI!"

Baiklah, barangkali itu bukan sebuah bisikan yang melibatkan perhatian Luhan teralih. Entah perasaannya yang terlalu sensitif atau PMS-nya yang mulai kambuh, ia mengerang sekeras-kerasnya. Beruntungnya, Sehun lebih sigap untuk membekap mulut kakaknya yang lebih kecil dari ibu jarinya.

Semua orang mengelus dada secara serempak.

"Kau punya uang berapa?" Sehun bertanya seolah lupa siapa menteri keuangan dalam keluarga kecil mereka.

"Banyak. Kupikir kau tahu itu?"

Tepat sekali. Dia tahu. Luhan tahu. Semua orang tahu. Itulah kenapa Kris juga melibatkan mereka. Hanya saja Luhan terkadang terlalu serius berpikir.

"Jadi begini, kita bisa saling menyumbang sedekah untuk menyodok- maksudku menyogok para polisi- tunggu! Apa yang dilakukannya disini?" Kris melotot horor pada Chenchen yang menyelinap masuk dalam diskusi mereka. Tidak, bukan seperti itu. Rapatnya hanya berlaku bagi mereka yang dikaruniai uang berlebih, orang miskin, anak JHS, ataupun seorang perampok tidak boleh mengharap lebih.

"Gege tahu, Chen Shui Bian?" Chen bertanya pada dua warga China disana, lengkap dengan wajah polosnya.

Tao terlihat berpikir, "Tentu saja. Dia adalah presiden Tiongkok yang menjabat tahun 2000 hingg..a.." ia menggantung ucapannya sekedar bertukar pandang dengan warga China yang lain. Sementara yang dipandangnya tak kunjung mendapat pencerahan, Tao lebih memilih untuk berhisteris sendiri. "CHENCHEN! KAU ADALAH CUCU CHEN SHUI BIAN!"

Tangannya segera meraih lengan Chen untuk dipeluknya erat-erat. Siapa yang menyangka, bahwa Tao tengah memeluk cucu mantan presidennya. Ini sebuah takdir. Takdir yang sangat bagus dan juga lancar, kecuali penjara.

"Seharusnya kami tahu kalau kau adalah cucu Chen Shui Bian. Chenchen-Chen.. Jadi, siapa namamu cucu mantan presiden?"

"Tao, kalau boleh aku memotong-" Tao menatap dimana sebuah interupsi berasal, suara itu terdengar seperti suara Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, saat ia mencari asal suara itu yang ada hanya tubuh Jongin. Padahal ia ingat betul posisi Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

"-kurasa itu tidak penting lagi" itu Kyungsoo. Dan dimana dia? Matanya kemudian berpendar ke segala arah sambil berspekulasi jika Kyungsoo tiba-tiba telah keluar dari penjara dengan sesuatu yang orang sebut ilmu terleportasi. Meskipun sisi rasionalnya mengelak dugaan aneh itu benar-benar nyata abad ini.

"-dia cucu mantan presiden yang berarti dia kaya" Oke, katakan saja Tao menyerah, hingga pada akhirnya Kris menunjuk kearah Jongin yang secara mendadak memiliki empat kaki. Oh Tuhan! Itu empat kaki dengan seseorang yang bersandar nyaman dibalik punggungnya. Dia bersembunyi dibelakang punggung mantan tunangannya. Hubungan seperti itu jelas harus dipertanyakan.

Apa benar mereka sudah selesai?

"Langsung saja lakukan seperti rencana. Aku sudah lelah"

"Aku juga" Luhan menambahi dengan kerucut dibibirnya.

"Kalau kau yang lelah, semut dimangkok Minnie pun tak heran" awalnya Kyungsoo berniat bergumam pada dirinya sendiri, jadi kalau Luhan telah mendelik padanya dengan raut muka yang menuntut penjelasan, ia harusnya tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi dasar Kyungsoo yang tak ambil pusing untuk menjabarkannya, "Memangnya kau pernah tidak lelah dengan apa yang telah kau lakukan?"

Haruskah perang dunia ketiga diawali dibalik jeruji besi?

 _Someone call the doctor!_

Kemungkinan besar, korban akan bertambah banyak setiap durasi.

"KAU- _BEEF_ MENYEBALKAN! AKAN KUBUAT-"

Cklek!

Huh?

Semua orang tak lagi terpaku pada drama amatiran yang diciptakan Luhan juga Kyungsoo, melainkan pada suara kunci yang terbuka -semua kecuali Chanyeol yang tulang rusuknya dijadikan bantal oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh, itu adalah kunci yang terbuka. Jeda dua detik dari keheningan menjadi kericuhan yang luar biasa hingga sipir diluar sana kembali mengunci pintu besi itu. Dia menghela nafas bar-bar, "Wow, aku pikir ganas tidak terlalu menyenangkan juga"

Seseorang disampingnya tengah meringis menahan diri untuk memohon maklum, yang lantas menuai pekikan setiap orang didalam sana.

"SUHO _HYUNG_!"

Sipir itu berdehem, "Seperti yang kau katakan, kau hanya butuh seseorang yang bernama Chanyeol diantara mereka.. Jadi, siapa yang bernama Chanyeol itu?"

Mereka terdiam sejenak, bersama-sama mengawasi Chanyeol yang mulai menggeliat karena Baekhyun juga menggeliat, anak itu terbangun. Satu-satunya kekonyolan yang didapat sipir itu adalah ketika seluruh tahanannya dengan serempak mengangkat tangan. _What the_ -

Ini adalah kegilaan selanjutnya, "Aku Chanyeol, Pak!"

"Kau bercanda? Aku Chanyeol"

"Tidak-tidak! Dia bukan Chanyeol. Aku yang Chanyeol"

- _Luck nut_

Entah sibodoh mana saja yang mengacungkan tangan mereka, yang jelas Suho hanya butuh Chanyeol untuk saat ini. Jadi, percuma saja jika mereka mengaku-aku sebagai Chanyeol. Sulit dipercaya, siasat bodoh, tidak layak pakai itu justru menjadi satu-satunya bentuk perjuangan untuk mereka bebas. Mereka telah berada dipuncak rasa depresi.

"Yang bernama Chanyeol! Tolong segera-"

"Tunggu- Biar kami saja, Pak"

Terkadang Suho merasa jauh dibawah Yixing, sikap bijak kekasihnya itu mampu menyihir masalah dalam bentuk apapun. Kekhawatiran yang awalnya menjadi mimpi buruk, disulap prianya bagai cahaya yang bersiap membentuk pelangi setelah hujan. Dia begitu baik, keibuan, penuh kasih sayang pada siapapun itu. Beruntungnya Suho.

Caranya membelai lembut lengan tunggu- membelai? Ah, caranya menyentak lembut lengan sang sipir untuk menarik perhatiannya seolah dirinya tahu betul apa yang mesti dilakukannya. Ia maju selangkah, sambil berjongkok tangannya mengambil sesuatu dari kantong plastik bawaannya. Ia menatap Chanyeol sekilas seakan mengirim pesan bahwa orang besar itu juga akan terlibat, lantas mengalihkan pandangannya sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun. Meski hanya tatapan datar yang ia terima, Yixing tetap mengandalkan senyumannya, "Baekhyunnie~ kemarilah"

Chanyeol mendekat, ia menerima peringatan itu dengan baik ketika tangannya juga menggandeng Baekhyun turut bersamanya.

Yixing menawarkan satu cone es krim strawberry. Kesukaan anak itu selain Chanyeol. Yixing bersumpah, ia mampu menangkap setitik sinar kesenangan yang terpancar dari manik polos itu. Walau keraguan yang mutlak masih nyata menginvasi iris itu, Yixing masih dalam usahanya untuk menawarkan persahabatan.

Lamat-lamat jemari Baekhyun terangkat untuk mengambil alih es krim dari Yixing. Itu kemajuan yang sangat baik kecuali jika Yixing memang mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu tangan kiri Baekhyun yang terulur padanya. Demi Tuhan, itu tangan kiri. Betapa tidak sopannya. Namun dilain sisi, ia mencoba untuk tersenyum mengawasi Baekhyun yang masih mengindahkan genggaman tangan kanannya dengan Chanyeol.

Yixing berdehem kecil, "Bolehkah Suho _ahjussi_ pinjam Chanyeolnya Baekhyun sebentar?"

Baekhyun membeku. Pancaran kecil yang Yixing lihat sebelumnya lenyap dalam sekejap. Tatapan datar itu telah datang kembali.

"Aku janji hanya sebentar" Chanyeol menambahkan sebuah keyakinan seraya mensejajarkan tinggi mereka. Tangannya beranjak naik pada rahang lancip Baekhyun, ia mengusapnya dengan ibu jarinya. Seakan tidak cukup hanya dengan itu, Chanyeol kembali bernegosiasi, "Sebentar saja, jika aku tidak kembali dalam sepuluh menit, kau boleh membunuh Suho _hyung_ -" Suho terbatuk ditempatnya, sambil batinnya menjerit menyesali umpan yang dilempar Chanyeol.

Chanyeol lantas menengok pada Yixing yang masih bersiteguh dengan senyumannya, "Iya _kan_ Yixing _hyung_?"

Baekhyun kemudian menatap Yixing, yang membuat kekasih Suho itu semakin melebarkan senyumannya untuk berujar, "Tentu saja"

Suho kembali terbatuk, bagaimana bisa ia memacari pria mengerikan itu?

Sampai pada anggukan Baekhyun beberapa menit kemudian kembali mengguncangkan bagian dalam jeruji, tidak secara harfiah tentunya. Chanyeol telah keluar dengan Suho yang entah mereka berjalan kemana semua orang tidak peduli. Yang para tahanan itu dahulukan adalah erangan kelelahan oleh ketidak adilan yang mereka terima, sementara satu yang lain sedang merengek pada satu orang.

"Yixing _hyung_ , kenapa hanya aku yang tidak mendapat es krim~?" Luhan melihat Chen dan Minnie yang juga menggenggam es krim yang mereka dapat. Ia meronta dari samping Baekhyun yang masih berhadapan dengan Yixing. Tangannya mengerat pada pilar besi sedang kakinya menghentak tak tahu malu.

"Hidup memang tidak adil. Jadi biasakan dirimu" sembur Kyungsoo berasamaan dengan dirinya mencoba menyamankan diri. Dia duduk bersila bersandar pada pilar besi disamping Sehun sembari memejamkan mata. Dia tidak bermaksud membiasakan diri, hanya mencoba berpikir.

"Apa aku bicara denganmu Kyungsoo?"

"Tidak! Apa kau mendengar aku bicara denganmu Luhan?"

Luhan mendengus keras, ia telah membuka mulut kecilnya berniat mendamprat Kyungsoo. Itu akan benar-benar terjadi jika saja Yixing terlalu lama memberikan es krim milik Luhan.

Perang telah usai dengan begitu mudahnya. Semua orang mendapatkan es krim, dan mereka pulang setelah satu jam kemudian. Benar-benar pulang ke rumah dan bebas. Entah apa saja yang telah terjadi, mereka semua sepakat untuk tidak mau tahu.

Tentunya setelah kita menutup mata akan keadaaan Chanyeol.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan Suho soal Yixing, dia adalah keajaiban yang hidup.

.

.

 _Maafkan aku Chanyeol, tapi polisi itu memang tewas karena ulah Baekhyun_

Tapi menurut sepengetahuannya, Baekhyun tidak pernah tertarik dengan benda macam pistol.

 _Kita hanya sedikit beruntung kasus ini dibekukan sementara karena masalah negara. Aku akan langsung pada intinya saja, aku akan menjaminnya untukmu. Tapi berjanjilah padaku, ini yang terakhir._

Baekhyun tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Mungkinkah ada yang salah? Tapi kepada siapa? Baekhyunkah? Apa Chanyeol? Dirinya yang tak becus mendidik Baekhyun? Bahkan sejak Baekhyun bersamanya masih saja ada korban tewas. Tapi kenapa?

Ia memandang setiap jengkal tubuh Baekhyun, membelai surainya lembut melewati celah-celah jemarinya. Bahkan ketika mereka semua orang sudah bebas, Baekhyun spertinya dilanda kantuk yang menggunung hingga anak itu melanjutkan tidurnya. Dia tidur seperti biasa dalam rengkuhan lengan Chanyeol. Tampak sangat nyaman.

"Sepertinya dia kelelahan" Yixing menengok kebelakang, padanya juga Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, dia tidak biasanya seperti ini"

Sejujurnya, dari segala kesengajaan yang telah diatur sebelumnya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akhirnya menaiki mobil yang sama dengan Yixing dan Suho sebagai pengemudinya. Sedangkan enam orang dan dua anak kecil lainnya telah Suho pasrahkan sepenuhnya pada supir bus yang entah siapa orangnya.

Bukan tanpa tujuan tentu saja, sebab polemik yang menghantui mereka bukan lagi soal Baekhyun yang entah kenapa kembali menjadi alasan seorang polisi kehilangan nyawanya, melainkan anak kecil yang kejiwaannya sedikit bermasalah.

Satu-satunya berita baik yang dapat diambil dari insiden ini adalah membaiknya kembali hubungan Suho dan Yixing. Mereka pun tidak membantah tentang ini. Sejak seharian ini, Suho banyak bermeditasi untuk mengurutkan kejadian yang dianggap semua orang abstrak, bahkan untuk dirinya dan Yixing.

Awal dari semua yang dia ingat, Baekhyun dan dua komplotannya menjebak Yixing dalam kamar. Yixing sempat mengatakan itu padanya, dia bilang Chen dan Min sedang beralasan bahwa Baekhyun terpeleset dikamar mandi. Kemudian kekasihnya itu datang dan tentu saja ia telah masuk perangkap.

Selanjutnya, gilirannya. Baekhyun mendatanginya dengan jus seperti biasa dalam genggamannya. Dia pikir ia tidak akan terpengaruh sebab jika ia tidak meminumnya maka ia akan tetap hidup. Anak itu seperti tidak punya cara lain saja. Suho hanya melambaikan tangannya tidak peduli lantas melanjutkan lagi bacaan laporan perusahaannya.

Baekhyun pun melenggang begitu saja, namun yang menjadi masalah adalah..

"Ini bukan untuk _ahjussi_ , tapi untuk pacarnya _ahjussi_ "

Yeah, seperti itu. Ia dengan sigap membuang laporannya dan bangkit mengejar Baekhyun. Tapi sebuah suara amat familiar ditelinganya telah menuntunya pada jebakan kedua. Setelah ia berhasil menemukan Yixing dikamar Chanyeol. Pintu telah ditutup dengan bunyi decitan kunci yang kentara. Sepasang kekasih itu lantas saling menatap untuk saling melotot horor.

Dan begitulah cerita mereka bisa berbaikan. Entah darimana Baekhyun mendapatkan ide untuk mengurung sepasang kekasih yang mogok bertegur sapa dalam satu ruangan.

Bagian ketiga yang menguatkan tuduhan untuk Baekhyun adalah dua komplotannya. Yixing mendengar Chen dan Min yang secara menggebu-gebu menceritakan kronologi sebenarnya padanya. Pada intinya itu tidak lebih dari kecelakaan yang diluar disengaja hanya karena polisi itu terlalu bernafsu meminum jus Baekhyun dalam sekali teguk. Secar teknis bukan salah Baekhyun kalau-kalau anak kecil itu menaruhnya secara serampangan.

Suho merasa tidak heran setelahnya, jika dirinya sudah tahu segalanya. Lalu suara tembakan itu jelas jauh lebih cepat ketimbang pergerakan tiga anak kecil yang terlalu.. Entahlah mungkin bingung. Mereka tidak bisa diharapkan dengan tubuh seperti itu. Kemungkinan yang paling wajar adalah polisi itu berusaha memberitahukan keadaannya dengan cara menembakkan peluru. Mungkin dia juga sadar jika dirinya tak sanggup berkata, apalagi menjerit guna meminta pertolongan.

Kembali pada Suho, ia yakin keputusannya akan menyelamatkan banyak orang. Jadi, mari menganggap bahwa polisi itu tewas karena terlalu ceroboh dalam bertugas. Perkara selanjutnya beralih pada Chanyeol yang masih menatap sendu pada Baekhyun. Suho bisa mengartikan seberapa banyak penyesalan yang ditanggung pria itu. Terlebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol-"

"Bagaimana caraku mendidik Baekhyun sebenarnya?"

Untuk sekian detik Suho menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya. Seolah pemikiran mereka berhenti dijalan yang sama.

"Chanyeol, ini bukan salahmu" Yixing yang mengambil peran kemudian. Ia menengok kebelakang seraya tangannya mengusap pelan paha Suho, ia membutuhkan isyarat untuk menyuruh sang kekasih lebih fokus dalam mengemudi, "Itu hanya ketidak sengajaan belaka. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali dalam insiden ini"

"Jika saja dia tidak membuat jus itu, pasti-"

"Jangan salah paham. Dia membuat jus hanya untuk memancing Suho. Dia tidak memiliki maksud lain, dia hanya sedang berusaha membantu kalian memperbaiki hubungan kami" Yixing menghela nafas, "Tidak ada yang pantas disalahkan, dan kalau pun ada kamilah orangnya. Seharusnya kami tidak bersikap seperti anak kecil saat itu. Kami minta maaf, Oke?"

Chanyeol menggelang pelan, ia menengadah dan bertemu pandang dengan Yixing yang juga masih mengawasinya. Ia mencoba tersenyum, meski gagal, "Bukan salah kalian"

"Kami tahu" Suho menyerobot yang langsung mendapat jitakan dari penghuni disebelahnya, "Sudah kubilang serahkan saja padaku. Kau fokus saja menyetirnya"

Suho meringis sesaat, tapi mulutnya masih enggan menutup, "Kita sudah sampai, sayang" ia menyempatkan mencubit hidung kekasihnya gemas sebelum beralih pada Chanyeol, mengabaikan Yixing yang kebingungan menilik sekitar, "Dengar Chanyeol! Tidak ada yang akan bertanggung jawab dalam hal ini. Anggap saja polisi itu yang terlalu ceroboh. Dia meminum jus dirumah orang lain tanpa tahu apa yang ada didalamnya, disaat bertugas pula. Astaga! Dia benar-benar sedang cari mati, _kan_?"

Chanyeol terkekeh untuk sejenak, mengundang sunyuman kelegaan Yixing juga Suho. Dia kemudian mengecup singkat kepala Baekhyun yang masih tak sadarkan diri, " _Hyung_ benar"

"Jadi, masalah ini sudah selesai?" Yixing sekedar memastikan sekali lagi. Chanyeol membalas dengan anggukan lengkap dengan senyuman lebarnya.

"Bagus. Ayo keluar! Biar kubukakan pintunya. Kau gendong saja Baekhyun masuk. Sepertinya dia melewati hari yang melelahkan"

Chanyeol menggumam serak, tangannya telah membuat ancang-ancang menggendong Baekhyun sebelum anak itu secara tiba-tiba membuka matanya. Seolah detik telah berhenti saat itu juga, ia menatap iris yang lamat-lamat menjeratnya dalam.

"Chanyeol!" Baekhyun memanggilnya dengan kegembiraan yang langka, tanpa disadarinya telah mengundang bibir Chanyeol untuk mendaratkan kecupannya diatas sana.

Yixing berbalik setelah dua langkah, instingnya mengatakan ada kebahagian yang terpancar dibelakang sana. Ia menggigit ibu jarinya, ekspresinya seolah menyatakan bahwa otaknya sedang berpikir keras, "Kenapa aku merasa dia hanya berpura-pura tidur? Bagaimana denganmu Joonnie?"

Yixing kembali membalikkan tubuhnya, ia melihat bagaimana kekasihnya lari terbirit, "Mati kau sialan!"

.

.

Malam kelewat larut ketika mereka semua tiba dirumah. Rombongan Suho yang tiba lebih dahulu sampai, menunggu anggota keluarga yang lain diruang tamu. Tidak ada lagi suasana haru atau berkabung yang diciptakan oleh Chanyeol. Mereka berempat membuat acara menunggu yang lain menjadi acara nonton bersama. Tayangan tengah malam yang cocok sekali untuk mata lelah mereka.

Suho memilihnya secara acak, dia menemukan adegan ciuman, dan memutuskan menontonnya begitu saja. Tanpa memperdulikan status Baekhyun yang masih dibawah umur, toh Baekhyun telah merasakan sensasi ciuman itu menit yang lalu. Jika ingin menghakiminya, tengoklah dulu, apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol pada bibir perawan Baekhyun.

Baekhyun bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari bibir Chanyeol sekarang.

Astaga! Dia hanya anak kecil! Suho bersumpah.

Ia mematikan televisinya, karena entah mengapa kisah cinta dihadapannya tiba-tiba menjadi lebih menarik untuk dinikmati.

"Jangan membuat dirimu berliur Joonnie" Yixing mengejutkannya bersama kecupan yang diperuntukkannya. Kekasihnya membawa satu nampan penuh pai yang dipenuhi aroma kelezatan. Ia mencomot satu.

" _WHAT THE JERK ARE YOU DOING!_ "

"Uh, _fuck_!"

Yang bahkan lolos dari tangannya. Sialan mana lagi yang berniat mengacaukan harinya. Efek terkejutnya secara otomatis membuat tangannya bergetar dan menjatuhkan begitu saja pai kreasi kekasihnya. Dia memang terbiasa dengan kesialan, tapi tidak untuk saat ini.

 _Please_!

Dia mendesah berat. Memantapkan dirinya untuk situasi yang lebih lebih lebih bisa membuatnya kesal mendarah daging. Ia menengadah, tergelak ketika menemukan enam kepala _freak_ yang tengah menatapnya dengan muka merah.

Mereka itu terbuat dari apa?

Oh, pastinya sperma yang beruntung.

"Huh, dalam rangka apa kalian menghadapku dengan wajah seperti itu?"

Beberapa gertakan gigi berangsung terdengar jelas.

"KENAPA KAU MENINGGALKAN SAUDARAMU INI DAN MEMILIH MENAMPUNG MEREKA DIMOBILMU?!"

 _Sejujurnya, apa aku pernah menganggapmu saudara?_

"AKU MENUNTUT KEADILAN SELAMA AKU MASIH TINGGAL DIRUMAH INI?!"

 _Kalau begitu cobalah tuntut aku kalau kau bisa! Akan kupastikan, kau takkan mendapatkan restuku sepanjang umurmu._

"PENDEK! KAU TIDAK AKAN LOLOS DARI CENGKERAMAN PENGGEMARKU!"

 _Penggemar? Mungkin ialah makhluk yang melupakan keberadaanmu._

"Dengar, kalau saja aku tidak ingat kau membebaskanku dari sana, sudah pasti aku akan meremukkan tubuhmu, hyung"

 _Maka berterima kasihlah padaku._

"KITTY, AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

 _Yeah Kitty, I hate you too._

"Oh, _well_. _Thanks to all_ "

Suho terkikik, ia berusaha menutupinya. Mencoba tidak peduli dengan mereka yang menyerang Sehun dengan tatapan membunuh. Apa yang salah dengan berterima kasih?

"MATI SAJA SANA!"

Mereka secara serempak meneriaki wajah Sehun.

Suho mengira mereka telah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, dan tentu saja ia tidak heran. Ia berdehem, mengatur suaranya agar terdengar lebih bijak dari biasanya. Masalah telah usai, dan tinggal bagian penutupnya. Ia akan menjelma menjadi manusia paling dihormati setelah pidatonya kali ini. Ia menarik nafas dalam, "Kalian semua.. TIDUR DILUAR!"

Ia akan menjadikan satu-satunya permohonan para monster terkabul dengan cara berlutut dihadapannya. Namun, karena tidak satu pun dari mereka yang rela melakukan acara berlutut yang terlampau gila itu, dalam sekejap mereka terdampar dihamparan teras yang dingin. Benar-benar mereka semua, terkecuali dirinya dan sang kekasih.

Yixing nampaknya juga tak mau berbuat banyak, entah apa yang mengabutkan sisi baiknya, dia tetap membisu hingga dua jam terlewati dengan perasaan nelangsanya yang tertinggal. Pada akhirnya ia pun tak kuat menahan sikap abainya lebih lama lagi. Dengan langkah ringan ia ikuti langkah Suho yang hendak menuju pintu masuk. Ia hampir saja menegur bahu kokoh itu sebelum ia memilih untuk kembali tak acuh. Ia tetap mengawasi lagak pria itu dari jaraknya.

"Sampai kapan kalian akan berjemur disana dan memeras uangku?"

Suho berujar dari balik pintu yang masih tertutup, sementara Yixing mengernyit dengan rasa penasaran yang tak terelakkan. Tidak ada sahutan yang berarti, karenanya Yixing mengantisipasi gerangan apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

Ia paham betul sarkasme kekasihnya. Diam-diam ia menarik bibirnya tipis, Suho memang tidak tampak seperti orang kaya yang memuja uang dan itu benar adanya. Jika orang awam akan menganggap Suho pelit yang bertanggung jawab, sebab orang itu tak mau menghamburkan uangnya untuk ditukarnya dengan kesembuhan seluruh piaraannya yang kemungkinan besar terserang angin malam. Maka disanalah Yixing, orang yang akan selalu berdiri tegak disebelah Suho. Ia mempercayai apa yang memang harus dipercayainya.

Suho tidak akan membayar apapun untuk kesembuhan siapapun. Sebab, sebelum itu terjadi, pria itu telah mempertimbangkan batas belas kasihnya. Mereka mungkin menyebalkan, namun terkadang mereka sangat menggemaskan.

Yixing pun menyadari hal yang sama.

Terutama ketika mereka berdua dapati pintu yang tak pernah terkunci itu berderit pelan. Diselingi dorongan keras dari belakang sana yang mengakibatkan pintu terbelalak lebar. Suho hampir tidak mempercayai bagaimana para menggemaskan yang menunduk takut-takut itu bisa menjadi sangat menyebalkan kadang-kadang. Tapi kesialan yang buruk itu telah berlalu, ia pun tak ingin perkara itu mengingatkannya kembali pada hari-harinya yang sengsara.

Menengok pada raut penyesalan mereka, kecuali Baekhyun, yang terpampang dimasing-masing mata polos itu, Suho berani mengambil sikap tegas. Ia melipat kedua tangannya menyilang didepan dada, seraya mempertahankan tatapan garangnya, "Pergi ke kamar dan tidur"

Ucapan tegasnya dengan segera mengundang mereka semua beralih menuju kamar masing-masing. Yang tanpa disadarinya membuat Yixing berpikir mencari penjelasan dari sikap kekasihnya.

"Joonnie-"

"Sebelum itu, adakah yang ingin kalian katakan padaku?"

Para monster itu berbalik, dan Yixing menghentikan suaranya bersama rasa keingintahuannya. Pria itu sontak berbalik untuk kembali menyimak, ia berkali-kali mengingatkan dirinya untuk lebih mempercayai apa yang dilakukan kekasihnya adalah tepat.

"Ada yang ingin kalian katakan padaku, anak-anak?"

Sunyi melengkapi keberadaan malam yang larut. Suho masih menunggu. Hingga kemunculan sosok Luhan diantara barisan anak-anak. Anak itu maju satu langkah dengan jemarinya yang saling tertaut. Tak lupa kepalanya yang menunduk.

Suho dapat melihat jelas bagaimana jakun itu tergerak menelan ludah. Namun, ia masih tetap menunggu.

"Maaf"

"Untuk?"

"Untuk membuat Suho _hyung_ dan Yixing _hyung_ bertengkar.."

Suho mendengar suara itu semakin mengecil diujung kalimat. Tentu saja ia tidak bisa melupakan begitu saja kejadian memalukan dipadi yang damai itu. Para monster itu memang telah mengetahui acara ranjangnya dan Yixing, tapi Luhanlah yang mengawali segala kekacauan. Tapi juga, karena anak itu akhirnya memahami letak kesalahannya, Suho tidak membutuhkan alasan lainnya untuk masih uring-uringan.

"Aku harap kau benar-benar menyesalinya. Yeah, aku memaafkanmu Kitty"

Secara tidak langsung mereka memutuskan memanggil satu sama lain dwngan 'Kitty'. Semacam, panggilan kesayangan.

" _Thank you_ "

Suho merasakan dirinya terdesak oleh pelukan tiba-tiba dari Luhan. Anak itu tidak seperti ini sebelumnya, ingat, mereka memiliki hubungan yang buruk. Namun, bahu kecil yang bergetar dihadapannya menarik tangannya guna menenangkan air mata Luhan yang mengucur. Luhan menangis haru dalam rangkulannya. Manisnya.

"Suho _hyung_ , aku juga minta maaf"

Suho mendengar suara cadel itu berbicara, ia segera melepas pelukannya dengan Luhan. Beralih pandang dengan Sehun yang menyinggungkan kedua kakinya. Jangan abaikan kepalanya yang juga menunduk. Persis seperti Luhan.

Apa mereka memang seperti ini sebelumnya?

"Maaf karena telah memanggil polisi-"

"Aku tidak membiarkan kriminalitas mengotori lantaiku Oh"

Sehun menelan ludah, "Ingat itu baik-baik, Luhan- maksudku Sehun"

Suho mendengar Sehun menggumam terima kasih, sebelum tertimpa oleh suara berat Kris disamping anak itu, "Well, _hyung_ , aku tidak tahu harus meminta maaf untuk apa, tapi.. Maaf"

"Kau harusnya meminta maaf untuk banyak hal, **ak-tor** "

"Benarkah?" pria tinggi itu menatap Suho, wajah kerennya mengatakan ia menyesal karena tidak tahu satupun kesalahan dari banyaknya kesalahannya. Ia menunduk karena merasa malu, "Aku.. Maaf untuk.. Maaf.. Untuk.."

"Lupakan! Zitao, mungkin kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu?"

Suho sempat melihat Tao yang membuka mulutnya untuk ditutupnya kembali. Kemudian membuka mulutnya lagi, dan menutupnya kembali. Lalu membukanya lagi, kemudian menutup lagi. Semua itu karena Kris yang terlalu memakan waktu. Suho tengah berpikir, barangkali anak itu juga ingin mengakui kesalahan.

"Yeah. Emm, aku minta maaf.. _Hyung_ "

Suho mengangkat sebelah alisnya guna menuntut yang lebih detail.

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi apapun kesalahanku yang aku tidak tahu, aku minta maaf. Bolehkah?"

"Memangnya apa kendaliku. Permintaan maaf diterima" Suho melotot pada Tao yang membuka lebar mulutnya, entah apa yang hendak diucapkan pria China itu, "Jangan sekali-kali kau melupakan bahwa aku pernah memaafkanmu setelah ini" imbuhnya.

"Yes _hyung_ "

Kris dari sebelah Tao hanya mampu berkomat-kamit, meratapi ketidak adilan yang melandanya. Tapi siapa yang akan peduli dengan itu.

Mereka semua justru tertarik menyimak obrolan sepasang- entah sebutan apa yang pantas untuk menggambarkan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Yang tampak jelas dalam fase ini ada kedunguan mereka yang menanjak satu tingkat. Suho sampai dibuat menguap oleh perdebatan tak bermutu mereka.

"Jongin, kau dulu"

" _No_. _Ladies first_ "

"JONGIN!"

"Yes _babe_?"

"Kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatan tadi?"

"Tentu saja. Aku mendengar kau memanggilku Jongin"

"JONGIN!"

Suho sekali lagi menguap bosan. Dia mengerti terkadang ada beberapa pasang kekasih yang lupa menganggap bahwa mereka hidup dibumi yang disesaki banyak manusia. Lalu apa yang sanggup dilakukannya selain menunggu dan bersabar?

Apa boleh buat, kadang-kadang anak-anak perlu banyak pengertian.

"Oke oke. Jadi, _hyung_.." Benarkan? Itu yang sedari tadi ia nantikan. Ia memejamkan matanya selagi menunggu selesainya ucapan Jongin, "Aku minta maaf karena-"

"AKU HAMIL!"

Huh?

"Suho _hyung_ , aku hamil"

Kemudian 5 menit berlalu.

Apa itu tadi? Suho berharap telinganya tengah berdengung atau sepupunya yang mengatakan 'aku hamil' enyah dari jangkauan matanya.

"Tidak! Tidak! Bukan itu yang ingin kukatakan" Disana, Jongin berusaha membela diri. Tubuhnya gelagapan menanggapi aura membunuh dari belakang Suho. Apa malaikat maut sedang bersembunyi disana untuk menjegalnya?

Tapi ia masih kurang dalam hal perbekalan.

"Aku bersumpah dia sedang tidak hamil"

Kyungsoo meradang, "Ha? Jadi, kau tidak ingin punya anak denganku?"

"Apa? Tentu tidak!"

"Tentu tidak? Apa maksudmu dengan tentu tidak itu, huh?"

"Maksudku-"

" _SHUT UP!_ "

Hening..

Suho menghembuskan nafas panjang. Mereka telah dewasa sebagaimana dirinya. Mereka bahkan sempat bertunangan bahkan sebelum dirinya. Yang janggal dalam percakapan ini adalah bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa hamil? Maksudnya, dalam setengah tahun ini, Jongin telah menghamili dua anak orang. Dan masing-masing dari mereka laki-laki serta diluar ikrar pernikahan.

Geez, ia saja telah mencoba berkali-kali kepada Yixing, namun kekasihnya itu masih saja belum bisa hamil. Bukannya ia mengharapkan anak diluar nikah, namun semata-mata agar Yixing memohon pertanggung jawaban darinya, dan kemudian mereka akan terpaksa menikah tanpa ada pertimbangan apapun.

Ia melirik bayangan Yixing dibelakangnya, lantas beralih pada pasangan mesum edisi malam ini, "Kyungsoo, besok ikut aku ke rumah sakit. Dan Jongin, kau juga harus menikahi Kyungsoo, jangan hanya berani mengawininya saja"

Jongin meneguk ludahnya lamat-lamat. Ia berpikir, tak urung juga, ia akan menikahi Kyungsoo. Entah sekarang ataupun nanti hari itu pun akan tiba. Ia rasa tidak ada ruginya juga, lagipula ia bisa dengan bebas memborbardir pantat Kyungsoo setelahnya. Kalau ditimang-timang ialah yang paling beruntung.

Sementara Kyungsoo, anak itu entah sejak kapan telah merapatkan tubuhnya pada Jongin. Ia berjinjit untuk mengucap bisikan pada Jongin, " **Malam ini, kita harus membuat anak. Dan jangan sampai mengecewakanku** "

Yeah, terkadang dalang kemesuman bisa beralih dengan cepat.

Suho berdecak miris.

Dahinya tiba-tiba mengernyit merasakan seseorang tengah mengawasinya, bukan aura _freak_ Baekhyun yang selalu membuatnya antipati, melainkan aura lebih hangat yang penuh sesal. Ia melihat pada Chanyeol yang melengkungkan bibirnya kebawah, sorotan matanya seakan memohon maklum kepada Suho untuk apapun itu dan untuk segalanya.

Pria yang lebih tua itu mengambil nafas dalam, "Berjanjilah padaku, kau akan selalu berada disampingnya, jangan meninggalkannya, apapun yang terjadi, dan ajarkan padanya untuk hidup dengan lebih baik"

Ia menikmati pemandangan bagaimana cara Chanyeol tersenyum perlahan. Hanya beberapa detik setelah Chanyeol melepas nafas kelegaannya dengan senyuman lebar, tampak idiot untuk ukuran wajah tampannya. Yeah, harus ia akui pria itu tampan, bukan?

Well, beginilah pemecaham masalah yang memang seharusnya. Semua akan menyesali perbuatan mereka dan Suho telah mengajarkan cara memaafkan dengan hati yang lapang. Ia berdehem canggung, "Kalian boleh tidur sekarang"

Kyungsoo yang lebih dulu menyeret Jongin undur diri sebelum diikuti yang lain. Hanya beberapa langkah sebelum cicitan datar menginterupsi langkah mereka. Penasaran akan hal itu, mereka semua pun berbalik tanpa ragu. Mengawasi Suho mereka yang menatap lurus pada Baekhyun.

"Suho _ahjussi_ "

Bisikan yang lebih kecil terdengar, "Chenchen, haruskah kita minta maaf juga?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu, Kapten akan menangani segalanya. Lagi pula-"

"-untuk apa kita minta maaf?"

Setelah mereka akhirnya berdiri dibalik tubuh Baekhyun, Baekhyun kembali memanggil Suho guna menuntut perhatian. Matanya berkedip beberapa kali tanpa melepas pandangannya, "Maaf telah membunuh polisi itu".

.

.

Suho harusnya berbangga diri setelah budi baik yang dilakukannya seharian ini. Ia merasa lebih baik sekarang, saat ia bisa mengendalikan seluruh monsternya, bahkan seorang psikopat yang selalu berusaha membunuhnya. Jarang-jarang ia merasakan kelegaan yabg luar biasa seperti sekarang ini. Awalnya ia pikir dirinya hanya sanggup menghancurkan perusahaannya dan bersembunyi dari masalah, namun ternyata ia mampu bersikap bijak, melebihi keinginannya.

Ia pikir ia akan memiliki kesempatan untuk kembali mengelola perusahaannya tak lama lagi. Walau hanya dengan mengenangnya saja sanggup mengembangkan senyumannya. Ia membuang nafas sembarangan selepas mengais nafas dalam. Sambil menyamankan tubuhnya dalam sofa, ia membawa kedua tangannya dibawah kepala. Matanya terpejam sesaat kemudian.

Benar-benar sesaat setelah ia merasakan ujung bibirnya dikecup seseorang. Ia tergelak ketika menemukan Yixing duduk disampingnya, menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar, "Maaf" ucapnya.

Suho hanya berpikir untuk mengangkat kepalanya, meraih Yixing kedalam pelukannya selepas ia menekan bibir Yixing menggunakan bibirnya.

"Maaf" ucapnya, persis meniru Yixing, "Sebenarnya, kau tidak perlu mendapat penerimaan maaf sekedar menciumku"

Yixing mengaitkan kedua tangannya melingkari perut Suho. Ia memandang pria itu lama, "Benarkah?"

Suho mengangguk.

"Memang bukan untuk itu aku meminta maaf"

Suho berkerut, ia menatap Yixing yang juga menatapnya.

"Aku minta maaf karena aku tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu, Joonmyeonnie.."

Ada jeda lima detik untuk mereka saling bersitatap.

Sebelum kemudian..

"AKH!"

Suho menerjang Yixing, tanpa aba-aba menindih badan Yixing. Sambil tangannya mengunci kedua tangan Yixing dibawah sana, bibirnya berusaha mencium bibir Yixing secara bar-bar. Yixing tidak sempat mengelak ataupun menolak. Meski berada ditempat yang tidak tepat sekalipun, ciuman Suho selalu sulit untuk dilewatkan begitu saja. Alhasil, ia dengan suka rela akan tergeletak pasrah dibawah lengan kekar itu. Namun, sisi rasional dalam otaknya berpikir tidak seperti biasanya kali ini. Ia tidak membalas, meskipun seluruh tubuhnya meneriakkan kebutuhan seksualnya.

"Joonniehh~ Jangan disini- uh. Nanti ada yang melihat"

Suho yang tidak peduli semakin mengerjai leher kekasihnya, membuat Yixing terpaksa mendongakkan lehernya, "Biarkan saja. Kali ini aku aka menunjukkan bagaimana tersinggung yang sebenarnya"

.

.

Sementara itu diujung anak tangga..

"Jongin! Ayo kita buat anak juga"

"K-kau serius?"

Ada beberapa dari mereka yang merasa beruntung bukan kepalang.

"Apa mereka sedang ooh ahh ohh ahh?"

"Kris, aku ingat kau harus remidial besok"

"Aku tidak ingat aku ada ujian sebelumnya"

Beberapa lagi menjadi perhatian, yang mana itu adalah omong kosong sesaat.

"Luhan-ah, apa besok sekolah masih libur?"

"Ya. Tapi kita ada tambahan pelajaran untuk ujian masuk universitas"

Beberapa yang lain lagi merasa tambahan pelajaran adalah gabungan lain dari kata belajar dan sekolah.

"Baekhyunnie, ayo, kita juga harus tidur"

"Chanyeol, dimana Minnie dan Chenchen?"

Kembali pada situasi diruang tamu..

"Yixing _hyung_ , Minnie mengantuk. Chenchen bangun~ kita tidur dikamar saja"

"Uh, _fuck_!"

Dan beberapa yang terakhir tidak pernah merasa umpatannya pernah berguna. Atau paling tidak masalah telah selesai.

.

 _._

 _._

 _To be Continued.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

GUYS WASSUP?

Well, so sorry gue nelantarin si sinting ini. But, gue bener-bener stuck. Percayalah. Sebenernya agak ga klik sama chapter yang ini, tapi gue juga ngerasa ini lebih baik dari dugaan gue sebelumnya. *shy

Anyway, gue juga ngarti bahasa gue bahasa alien banget, karena mao gimana lagi. This is ME. So, kalo kalian ada pertanyaan, solusi, ide, ato apapun itu, percayalah guys gue bisa tampung itu sebanyak-banyaknya. Jangan segan-segan, oke.

Terakhir, makasih yang udah lumutan nungguin si sinting ini. *bow *bow *bow

 **Big thanks to:**

 **xyzhangie; GreenteaLatte16; .35; the-dancing-petals; xingmyun; Maple Fujoshi2309; Maple Fujoshi2309; celindazifan; otps-daughter; saklawase; kerdus susu; Firdha858; who-am-i-xxx; SherinVirgi; TaoTaoZiPanda; Dhl; JoannaLiu Aquamarine; SilentB; DijaminMasihPerawan; Guest; Lee Rae Hee, eenychanpeceye; Freak; PinkuDeer; bichan18; munakyumin137;** **TaoTaoZiPanda; kutuu; bellua; zheend; URuRuBaek; JoannaLiu Aquamarine; Crhys; PinkuDeer; zheend; Firdha858; munakyumin137; .35; xingmyun; Sophia Khan; Shin Eun Young; chroemrin; TaoTaoZiPanda; Anggara Dobby; enelu; uchie; uchie; Hyo ohxiaoLu; Hyo ohxiaoLu; zheend; FlashMrB; Uchiharuno Rozu; Uchiharuno Rozu; Uchiharuno Rozu; munakyumin137; xxxhunsluxxx; xxxhunsluxxx; Hyo ohxiaoLu; trapped-in-hunhan; Uchiharuno Rozu; lanjut; rubykaisoo; TaoTaoZiPanda.**

Mind to Review..


End file.
